


Somewhere, Ohio - Season Two

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Somewhere, Ohio [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2031 - Freeform, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Life Continues for the Hummel Anderson Clan. The babies come home, Kurt continues to campaign for his father's House seat. We'll meet some new characters, and learn more about some old friends. Another year in Somewhere, Ohio!





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I told you you wouldn't have to wait long for the next season! And I am going to start out with a new Poll on my FF bio page! Where should Mercedes and George get married? Choose your top two locations!
> 
> The Hummel Andersons continue their Florida vacation, and return home in time for a very special Father's day!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

My country tis of thee,  
Sweet land of liberty,  
Of thee I sing.  
Land where my fathers died!  
Land of the Pilgrim's pride!  
From every mountain side,  
Let freedom ring

Kurt zoomed the video camera in closer as the choir sang their final song. This was their third and final performance of the week, and Lizzie looked tired, but happy. They had spent the last five days exploring the parks, riding the rides, eating way to many sweets, and just enjoying each other's company. Both kids had so many fun experiences, they couldn't wait to share with their friends and family.

Bee had been so excited on the Kilimanjaro Safari Ride when they had been forced to stop while several giraffes had crossed in front of their vehicle, and one of them had gotten curious and stuck it's head through the window to sniff his hair. Later, as they were passing a pride of lions, one of them let out a throaty roar, giving them all shivers.

Lizzie screamed so loud on The Tower of Terror ride, and then begged to go on it again. Blaine had been wobbly kneed after the second time around.

Today they had explored Epcot Center, and Kurt had appreciated a couple of the more sedate rides, including The Land ride, and Space Ship Earth. As the concert came to a close, they decided that they would have an international dinner, sampling dishes from Japan, China, Germany, France, Norway and Morocco.

They ended the night by watching Illuminations before heading back to the hotel. Bee had fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd reached their room, while Lizzie was a little too wound up to sleep. Kurt had drawn her a hot bubble bath to help her settle down, but even then she kept talking about all her favorite parts of the trip until she fell asleep mid sentence.

...

They returned to Ohio Saturday afternoon, stopping at the NICU again to see the babies. Kurt watched the look of awe on Blaine and the kids' faces when the nurse bundled Kathy up in a car seat. He hadn't told them about the phone call he'd received the day before saying their daughter was ready to come home, wanting to surprise them.

Burt and Carole were also back in Lima for the weekend, and were waiting for them when they pulled into the driveway. Carole immediately scooped up the tiny girl before they'd even finished unloading the SUV.

"You're gonna need a bigger vehicle soon!" Burt said, looking over his wife's shoulder at his granddaughter.

"It's already in the works, trust me," Kurt said, handing Bee his suitcase before closing the back end, as they talked about vehicles.

Once they were inside and the luggage stowed to be unpacked later, they sat down in the living room, passing the newest Hummel Anderson between them, until Lizzie's stomach started growling. They put Kathy in the portable bassinet, and moved into the Kitchen to make dinner.

After they ate, Lizzie and Bee gave Burt the fathers' day gifts they had picked out for him. Lizzie had gotten him a coffee mug from Walt Disney World that had a picture of Mater on it, and said Welcome to Radiator Springs. Bee had framed a couple of pictures he'd taken of Burt in the garage, working on cars with Lizzie and Kurt.

After the older couple left, and they had unpacked the suitcases, they put Kathy to sleep in the nursery, and got the older kids ready for bed. Kurt read them a story from The Land of Stories; A Treasury of Classic Fairy Tales, and Blaine sang A Whole New World.

An hour later, Kurt slid into bed beside his husband, slipping under the covers before pulling the younger man in for a kiss. "How are you doing?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm good. In a little pain, but it's bearable. It helps knowing there are only four more days until the surgery."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again. "Good." Blaine sighed against his lips, and deepened the kisses, pulling the pale man over him. He began tugging at Kurt's shirt, trying to pull it off, when a cry sounded from the baby monitor sitting on the night stand.

Both men froze for a moment, and then began laughing. Kurt placed one more kiss on Blaine's lips before getting out of bed. "Get some sleep. You know Lizzie is going to wake us up early with Breakfast in bed."

He padded down the hallway to the nursery, turning the dim lights on. "Shh, sweetheart, it's alright!" He picked the little girl up, bringing her up to his shoulder to pat her back as he hummed to her. He could feel that her diaper was wet, and quickly set about changing her.

She was still fussing, so he warmed a bottle for her, and sat with her in the rocking chair. She took the bottle, but didn't really feed. "What's wrong, sweetie, are you missing your sister and brothers? Hmm? It's okay. They'll come home soon. We'll take you to see them tomorrow."

He began to sing softly to her.

Lullaby, and goodnight

With roses delight,

and lilies bedecked,

as babies we bed.

Lay thee down now and rest,

May the Slumber be blessed

Lay thee down now and rest,

May the slumber be blessed

He rocked her for a while longer, before laying her back down in the crib. When he returned to the bedroom, Blaine was sound asleep.

…

"Happy Fathers Day!" Lizzie and Bee chorused, as they entered Kurt and Blaine's bedroom, carrying two trays.

Kurt smiled as Blaine murmured, and tried to hide under the blanket. "Come on, sleepy head!"

The darker man groaned and sat up. "I love them, dearly, I do, but why do they have to wake us up so early every year?"

Kurt laughed. "It's almost eight, and I don't know why you are so grumpy. I'm the one who got up at midnight and four to feed and change our daughter."

Blaine blinked up at him as their two oldest children giggled and placed the trays on their laps. Each one had a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice, mixed fruit, and blueberry muffins. "How can you be so awake and bright eyed on so little sleep?"

Kurt laughed, and leaned over to kiss him, careful not to spill his tray. He turned to Bee, who was sitting beside him on the bed. "This looks delicious!"

"Hurry up and eat! We have a surprise for you downstairs!" Lizzie said, bouncing beside Blaine.

"Oh?" Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Grandpa Burt helped us set everything up! Grandma Carole and Grandma Pam helped, too!"

Curiosity peaked, they finished their breakfast quickly, and after getting changed and collecting Kathy, headed down to the living room. The first thing they noticed were the two identical bouquets of yellow and red roses in vases on the coffee table, along with two cards.

As they settled on the couch, Lizzie quickly turned on the TV, and started a video. It was a slide show, picture of Kurt and Blaine starting from when they were babies, and through out their lives. It was all set to music, and it didn't take them long to realize that it was Lizzie and Bee both singing. Bee had a beautiful voice, and Kurt found himself crying. Blaine hugged him and laughed, handing him a tissue.

"Thank you! It's the best Fathers' day gift ever!" Kurt sobbed and hugged and kissed each of them.

They packed a picnic lunch, and spent time in the NICU with the other three babies. They were all doing well. Phin had finally started gaining weight consistently, and might be allowed to come home in July. Meanwhile, Audy and Mattie would both be coming home by the next weekend.

After their NICU picnic, they drove to the car dealership to look at new cars. The salesman showed them several options, but Kurt had his mind set on the new hybrid Navigator that could seat up to nine passengers, with built in child safety seats. They drove home in their new vehicle, singing along to the radio. They were surprised when Mercedes' new single came on, and cheered when they heard Marley's vocals.

They spoke with the Mercedes via Skype that evening. Her tour had started the week before, and she was currently in Montreal.

"So, have you set a wedding date yet?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet, Boo. We're still trying to decide where to have the wedding. Once we know where, we'll figure out when."

…

Wednesday morning, they dropped the kids off with Marley, and Kurt drove Blaine to the hospital for his surgery. It took longer than expected, because Blaine's blood sugar dropped, and they had to give him glucose, but otherwise went well. They had operated on two spots, one in the neck where pressure was causing some of the problems, and in the wrists, which was where the majority of the damage was located.

When the curly haired man came out of the anesthesia, Kurt was sitting beside him, holding his good hand. He smiled as Blaine looked around groggily, still somewhat out of it. The dark haired man grinned goofily at him.

"Kurt! Kurtie! I was having the weirdest dream! We were married and we had six kids! Six kids, Kurt!" Blaine began giggling. "We should get to Warblers' practice! Where's my blazer? Did you burn my blazer, Kurtie? You said you were going to, remember?"

Kurt had to stifle his laughter, and secretly wished he was recording Blaine's ramblings.

"Kurtie? Can I have some ice cream? I want coffee ice cream!"

The nurse came in then to check Blaine's vitals, to make sure he was recovering well. Blaine giggled at her. "Hi! I'm gay! Have you met Kurt? He's gay too! You look like our friend Rachel. I kissed her once. Okay, twice, but only because I thought I was bi. But Kurt is a much better kisser."

The nurse just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, my name is Nicki, and I am bi, but I'm not going to kiss you."

It took another half hour before Blaine's head cleared enough to be discharged. Kurt teased him about his ramblings all the way home. Blaine was horrified by some of the things he had said, but Kurt just kissed him.

"It was adorable."

Blaine blushed and kissed him. "I love you."


	2. In the Good Old Summer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've been staring at a blank page for four days. You would think that with as many WiPs I have going, I'd be inspired to write something for at least one of them. Nope. Nada.
> 
> I binge watched Good Omens yesterday, and now I really want some one (not me) to write a Klaine version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked why I broke up Sam and Mercedes in this story, and I am going to freely admit that I never really believed them as a couple on the show. As she said, she was Aretha, Whitney, Beyonce, too big for small town Ohio, where Sam just screamed small town boy. Their lives were going in two different directions. He would never be happy following her around the world, and she would feel stifled stuck in Lima. It had nothing to do with race, which was implied. I never mentioned if her fiance in this story is black or white. To tell you the truth, I was picturing a young Alex Karras when I wrote George into the story.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Mattie came home on Thursday, and Audy on Saturday. Bee loved helping Daddy with them, since Dad was still recovering from his surgery. He'd woken up at four in the morning on Sunday, when he heard Daddy in the nursery. It sounded like Daddy had stubbed his toe, and was saying some of those words Bee and his sister would get in trouble for saying.

Lizzie was still sound asleep when Bee slipped out of his bed and padded barefoot down the hallway. "Daddy?"

The older man looked up at the hesitant voice. "Hey, Bee! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

Bee just shrugged. "It's okay. Do you need help?"

For a moment, he thought Daddy would send him back to bed, but then he just smiled and nodded. "Do you think you can change Mattie's diaper while I feed Audy?"

Bee smiled and went to the changing table to get the things he'd need as Daddy placed his younger brother on a pad on the floor. He was getting good at changing diapers, and had learned not to freak out when Mattie accidentally peed on him. Fortunately the tiny boy was good this morning, and Bee didn't have to dodge. He got the fresh diaper on, and disposed of the soiled one in the diaper genie. He then picked the boy up and sat with him in the rocking chair, offering him a bottle.

Daddy finished with Audy, and placed her in the crib, then repeated the process with Kathy. He smiled at Bee as he sat in the other rocker. "Thank you, Bee. You're doing a great job being a big brother."

He just smiled back at Daddy, and patted Mattie's back. The tiny baby let out a huge burp, and then seemed to smile at Bee. Daddy laughed. "He thinks you're a great big brother too."

Dad came into the nursery then, looking very disheveled. "You should have woken me up, I would have helped," he said, giving Daddy a kiss.

Daddy smiled at him. "It's okay, I had help."

Bee smiled when Dad looked over at him and rumpled his hair. "Scoot over, wigglebutt!"

Bee laughed, and stood up so Dad could sit down, and then climbed into his lap with Mattie, trying to stifle a yawn of his own.

…

Blaine smiled down at the two sleeping boys in his lap. He couldn't help remembering back when they had first brought Lizzie home. He'd tried to do his fair share of getting up in the middle of the night, but Kurt almost always seemed to beat him to it. At first he had felt guilty about it, but his husband had admitted that he loved spending this time with their daughter, and often deliberately let Blaine sleep while he tended to their child.

When Bee had come along, Blaine had sworn he would be more involved in the night time routine, but Kurt had once again taken it upon himself to have this time of the night with their son. When Blaine had complained, Kurt had explained that when he was alone with the kids like this, he felt a connection to his mother, and it helped settle his mind when he had things he needed to work out.

Blaine had understood, and allowed the pale man to have his time, unless Kurt really needed a rest, in which Blaine would insist that the other man wake him up and let him take care of their children. And it wasn't as if Blaine never got alone time with them himself. Blaine always took the kids out on Mondays, either for a walk in the park, or to the children's play time at the library, or to the children's museum. And they made dinner for Daddy every Saturday.

Now, with three of the four babies at home, he knew Kurt would have to ask him for help more often, and Blaine was looking forward to more mornings like this. He glanced up as Kurt put Kathy back in the crib with her sister, and then carefully lifted Mattie out of Bee's sleeping arms, and set him with his siblings.

When his husband then reached to lift Bee out of his lap, Blaine shook his head. "I've got him, just help me stand up."

Kurt glanced at him for a moment, and then nodded, and helped him to his feet as he shifted the sleeping boy to his right shoulder. They walked together down to Bee's room, and he gently laid the boy on the bed, tucking him in.

"He looks so small," Blaine said, brushing a stray auburn curl off his son's forehead.

"Really? I keep thinking that he is getting so big," Kurt said as he put an arm around him. They walked back down the hallway to their bedroom. "He's a lot like you, you know. Smart, caring, protective of those he loves."

Blaine smiled. "And Lizzie is a lot like you, too. Intelligent, sassy, and ready to fight for what she believes is right."

His husband laughed and kissed him. Blaine smirked. "So, since we're up, what ever shall we do?"

They both laughed, falling on the bed as they kissed.

…

Kurt's first campaign ad for the November election aired on Monday evening, and many of their friends gathered in the Hummel Anderson living room to watch it. As they waited for it, they talked about his opponent, James Sanders, who had already aired an ad attacking Kurt's homosexuality.

Artie, who had access to early opinion polls, informed them of the results. "People couldn't understand what the ad was about. There were no mentions of what political position Sanders was taking. All it did was attack Kurt for being gay. Of course, the conservatives didn't care about the lack of political insight, they applauded him for calling out the sinful and corrupt candidate."

"And how many of them will actually vote in November, though?" Blaine asked. While Ohio had made some big strides in the last several years, it was still a predominantly conservative state.

Artie smiled. "Well, the good news is, this district is one of the few that has been leaning more and more to the left. Kurt already has the backing of the Teachers' Association, the Ohio Arts Foundation, and the Ohio Mental Health Association. He also has the unofficial backing of the young voters, at least according to the exit polls from the primary. An unprecedented seventy six percent of first time eligible voters voted for Kurt."

"The commercial is starting!" Marley pointed out, and they all turned to the TV.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I approve this message."

The camera showed the inside of a classroom at William McKinley, where Elia Willows was teaching a class. A voice over of the older woman began. "I've been teaching for almost forty years, and over the years, the cost of basic supplies has increased steadily, yet teachers' pay hasn't risen to match the growing costs. I always put my students' needs ahead of my own, but at the current rate, I won't be able to provide for them, let alone myself, in the next few years. Kurt Hummel recognizes that teachers play an intricate part in developing a child's life, and believes they should be compensated fairly."

The camera cut to another classroom. Ms. Clare, Lizzie's former teacher, was showing a class full of students a butterfly cage where several pupa were hanging. In the background was a large poster showing the various stages of metamorphosis from egg to butterfly. She began to speak in a voice over. "I just received tenure, and I love teaching my students, but I've had to take a second job working part time so I can buy basic school supplies for my fourth grade class. The Butterfly Project is always a favorite among my kids, but like everything, the rising costs might mean that this year is the last year I can provide this amazing program. Kurt Hummel is willing to fight for fair pay for educators. Would you want your child to miss out on an experience that not only captures their imagination, but is an excellent learning encounter?"

The final scene was most of the teachers from Neil Armstrong Elementary, holding a sign that said, "Fair Pay for Educators," with Artie's voice proclaiming, "This advertisement has been sponsored by The Ohio Teachers' Association."

As the ad came to an end, the gathered friends clapped and cheered. Sam clapped Kurt on the back. "Great job. If that doesn't tell people exactly where you stand, than they are either blind or dumb."

…

Kurt was replacing an air filter on a 1972 Buick Skylark when his cellphone rang Tuesday morning. He raised an eyebrow at the caller ID

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? It's Christian Morganson. I have some news about the McMillans' case. Could you and Mr. Anderson drop by the office later this afternoon? Say around one?"

"Of course. We'll be there."

…

Quinn's uncle ushered them into his office, offering them refreshments. He studied them for a moment before he began to speak. "The judge has scheduled a preliminary hearing for next week, to determine if the case can move forward, but that isn't why I asked you here. I received a phone call this morning from the caseworker overseeing Kendra's mandated therapy sessions. Yesterday afternoon, the girl asked the therapist to remove her from the family environment. She has procured a lawyer of her own, and has filed a petition to have her parents' rights severed."

"I don't understand. What does that mean, exactly?" Kurt asked.

Christian smiled at him. "It means the girl wishes to be removed from the family, to distance herself from her parents. She is too young for emancipation, but if she succeeds to have their parental right revoked, she will be placed with a foster family until she can be adopted."

"Do you know why she is doing this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not privileged to that information, unfortunately. I was only informed of the motion because the girl has offered to testify on our behalf if the case should move forward. I can tell you that the McMillans are livid, demanding to speak to her, but she refuses to see them. Of course, with Janice McMillan being the sister of a political candidate, they are trying to hush things up, which actually works in our favor. They may drop their lawsuit against you and the principal at the elementary school to keep the whole situation from becoming public knowledge."

"Or they could try and spin this around and try to use it to cast blame on my campaign," Kurt said, thinking out loud. "People like the McMillans never accept responsibility for anything. They may not be able to go through with the lawsuit, but I have a feeling we haven't heard the end of them."


	3. The Boys Are Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People keep asking me about Kendra, in reviews and in PMs. Kendra is another character that surprised me. When I wrote that first confrontation between her and Lizzie, it was just supposed to be a means to getting Bee to speak, and that was it. But then suddenly the girl is back, and it turns out her parents are related to Kurt's political opponent, which really shocked me. Now I know why she's come back, though you all won't find out for a while yet. We'll learn part of it around election time, but you won't know everything until Season Three!
> 
> I often wonder why I write a specific scene that may not really seem important at the time, until later when I get what I call an 'Oh, that's why' thought. For instance, why did I write a scene between Blaine and Wes where Wes says he is getting divorced? I finally figured out why the other night.
> 
> Mini Warbler's Reunion coming up!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Blaine checked the arrivals board once more, but nothing had changed. The flight from Albany was still delayed, while the one from Austin, Texas was ahead of schedule, and would be landing in five minutes. The flight from San Francisco had landed half an hour ago, but they hadn't released the passengers yet due to some kind of medical emergency. The flight from Miami wasn't due for another hour.

Jeff drew his attention, patting him on the arm. "Here comes Wes. Finally!"

Blaine looked over to see that the San Francisco flight had finally disembarked, and that his friend was making his way towards them. He looked worse than he had the last time Blaine had seen him.

"Sorry about the delay. A young woman had a seizure about five minutes before we were due to land."

Blaine hugged him. "It's no problem. Thad's plane is late, but Trent's will be landing in a few minutes. David isn't due for a while yet. Once Trent gets here we'll head over to the lounge and wait."

"When is Beatz getting here?" Nick asked.

"Not till tomorrow, he was finishing a job in Chicago." Blaine said, just as it was announced on the PA that the flight from Austin was pulling up to the gate. Fifteen minutes later they were seated in the lounge, laughing and chatting.

"How are the babies doing?" Trent asked.

Blaine smiled. "They're doing great! Phin is still in the NICU, but he will be coming home soon. You'll get to meet them all later. Lizzie can't wait to see you all again!"

The flight from Albany, New York landed seven minutes before the Miami flight. Thad looked rumpled and tired when he joined them, but smiled when he saw his friends. David looked like he just stepped off a runway. They teased him about his sunglasses and designer outfit.

"Oh my god," Trent joked. "When did you turn into Kurt Hummel?"

The drive back to Lima was filled with laughter and music. They talked about their careers. David is a homicide detective in Miami, Thad is a lawyer, and Trent is a buyer for a major retail chain. They are nearly to the Hummel Anderson home, when David turns to look at Wes, his former roommate and best friend.

"So, what is going on, Wes? You and Mary are getting divorced?"

The Asian man just shrugged. "It's not what I wanted, but Mary has decided that we're just not compatible. I want to start a family, and she wants to focus on her career."

"And she couldn't have waited a few months to announce this? She had to bring it up right after your dad died?" Trent sounded angry.

"Guys," Wes said, sounding tired. "This is supposed to be a fun week. Let's not spoil it. What's done is done."

Kurt greeted them at the door, welcoming each of them with a hug before leading them out to the back porch. Lizzie and Bee were playing with Charlie, while the three babies napped in the shade of the porch under the watchful eyes of Annie Grier.

"Hey, Annie!" Blaine greeted. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Guys, this is our friend, Annie Grier. Most of you have heard of her son, Johnny. Annie, these are some friends of ours from high school. Wes, David, Thad, and Trent. You've met Nick and Jeff, before, of course."

Annie smiled and shook their hands. "I just dropped in to see the babies and bring over some cookies. I also dropped off Lizzie's birthday present. I have to work tomorrow, so I won't be here."

"I invited her to stay for dinner," Kurt said. "Which reminds me, I should get dinner started."

A screech from their oldest daughter signaled that she had finally noticed their company. She flew up the steps to the enclosed porch and flung herself at the former Warblers. Bee joined them at a slightly slower pace.

"Oh dang," David exclaimed, swinging Lizzie around. "You two have grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

Wes moved over to the portable bassinets and smiled down at the babies.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Annie asked. "Kathy looks like she is about to wake up."

She picked up the small girl, who was just opening her eyes and yawning after her nap. Wes grinned as the tiny bundle was placed in his arms, and sat down on the couch next to the older woman, who was holding Mattie, who also just woke up. Blaine came over and picked up Audy, who had begun to fuss. He took her inside to change her diaper and fetch their bottles.

Wes rocked the baby in his arms lightly, as he addressed Annie. "So where do you work that has you working on a holiday?"

"Right now I work in retail, one of the big box chains, but not for much longer. I'm getting my masters in computer programming. I have one year left."

The former Warbler counsel leader smiled at her. "That's great! I work with computers myself. CGI mostly. What kind of work are you interested in?"

The two got lost talking computers for the next hour, until Kurt announced that dinner was ready. Blaine noticed that his friend looked much better than he had when he picked him up at the airport earlier. Blaine wasn't sure if it was because of the baby he still held in his arms as he sat down at the picnic table, or because of the interaction with the older woman.

"Okay," Kurt said after dinner was finished, as the July heat began to disperse as clouds moved in, "David, what is the big favor you want from us?"

The darker man grinned. "I'm going to ask Josie to marry me."

A general chorus of "Congratulations!" went up from around the table.

"So, the favor?" Blaine prompted.

"I want you all to sing for her when I propose. She's going to be here Sunday afternoon, she has a conference in Columbus on Monday. I'm going to take her out for dinner Sunday night, and then take her for a walk through the park, which is where I want you all to be waiting to serenade her."

"Awe, so romantic!" Kurt said, smiling. They talked for a little while longer about the plan, until Annie had to leave. Wes went with Kurt and Blaine as they walked her out.

"It was good meeting you! Good luck with school!" He said, shaking her hand.

…

Friday morning, Blaine and the other former Warblers picked Beatz up at the Airport, filling him in on the plan. They spent the day helping Kurt get things ready for Lizzie's Birthday party and fourth of July cookout. Kurt couldn't help notice that Wes almost always had one or another of the babies in his arms.

That afternoon, Kurt announced to Blaine and the kids that he had to go pick up Lizzie's birthday cake and a couple of other things. Blaine waved him off as he chopped veggies for a salad. Bee was wrapping his sister's present, and the birthday girl was watching a video.

While he was gone their guests began arriving. Burt and Carole were the first to arrive, with the Schuesters not far behind. Sam and Julia drove up as Nick and Jeff were unloading packages from the back seat of their car. Marley, Jake and their daughter, and Artie, Tina, and their kids were right behind them.

By the time Kurt returned, everyone had arrived and had gathered in the back yard. Kurt set the cake down on the table in the shade of the porch, and slipped Lizzie's surprise out of sight.

Burt had commandeered the grill and was flipping burgers, chicken breasts, brats, and ribs while the kids ran around with sparklers, poppers, and snaps. Xander, Brendan, Johnny, Danny, and Beth were all sitting under the shade of the tree, talking. Sam and some of the warblers were occasionally setting off smoke bombs and noise makers. The babies, Delilah, Tess, Trina, Kathy, Audy, and Mattie were on the porch in bassinets, sleeping. The radio was playing, and everyone was laughing and talking and generally just enjoying the good weather.

Halfway through the meal, one of the babies began to cry. Marley and Tina each got up to check on their offspring, and Kurt asked Lizzie to check on her siblings, smiling at Blaine, who knew what was about to happen. The pale man tapped his dad on the shoulder, getting his attention, indicating that he should see what was about to happen. A moment later Lizzie squealed in joy as she discovered her birthday present.

"It's Phin! He's home! Dad! Daddy! Phin is home!" Burt turned to look at Kurt in confusion. The younger Hummel man just shrugged.

"The doctor was going to wait another week before releasing him, but changed his mind when he noticed that Phin only took a bottle when we brought the others in to visit, and decided he missed them too much. They'll be sending a nurse out to check him daily for the next week, and then every few days after that for the rest of the month, and if he shows signs of distress, we can always take him back to the NICU."

The assembled family and friends excitedly passed around the babies, including Delilah and Tina and Artie's twins. Lizzie was so happy, she almost forgot she still had other presents to open. Bee was happy too, staying close to the tiniest Hummel Anderson.

After dinner, and cake and ice cream, after all the presents had been unwrapped, there was another surprise for the birthday girl as a large screen was set up in the back yard and the 4th of July concert from Washington DC was broadcast live. The night's star performer was announced, and the group gathered in the backyard cheered as Mercedes Jones took the stage.

"How y'all doin tonight?" The Diva asked the crowd, who cheered in response. "As you all know, it's a special night for our country as we celebrate our nation's birth." Again the crowd cheered. "And speaking of birthdays, I want to wish a very special happy eleventh birthday to my dear friend, Lizzie! Have a good one, baby girl! Aunt 'Cedes Loves you! This first song is for you!"

Lizzie screamed and laughed and got up to sing and dance along to Party in the USA. They watched the rest of the concert as the sun faded in the sky, and fireworks lit the night.

…

"So, what do you think is up with Wes?" Kurt asked Saturday afternoon as he fed Mattie.

"What do you mean?" His husband replied as he finished changing Phin's diaper.

The pale man placed his son back in the crib and picked up Kathy, and began changing her. "You didn't notice how eager he was to volunteer to run to the store four times today? Before breakfast this morning, I casually mentioned that I was considering making cinnamon rolls for tomorrow, but that I didn't have enough flour or cinnamon, and he was out the door like a shot. Not two hours after he returned, I said I bought the wrong batteries for Lizzie's new karaoke microphone, and he was off again. Then after lunch, he said we were out of lemonade, and went to get more. And just now he volunteered to go pick up some deli trays for dinner tonight."

Blaine blinked. "That is weird. What do you think is up with him?"

"Well, I happened to check the first three receipts, and guess who the cashier was for each check out?"

Blaine grinned. "You think he might be interested in Annie? I mean, he is technically still married, at least until the divorce is finalized."

Kurt shrugged. "Technicalities aside, he is still only thirty four years old, and Annie is only thirty six, almost thirty seven. You know he wants kids. I think his father's death has made him realize that life is too short."

Blaine considered this for a moment. "What about Annie? I mean, she already has a seventeen year old son, and she hasn't dated anyone since the death of Johnny's dad. He's been her only focus for so long. And Wes lives on the west coast. Do you think she'd give up everything to move again? Besides, does she even want more kids?"

Kurt scoffed. "You are so oblivious sometimes."

The curly haired man frowned. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Annie loves kids! She's always making excuses to stop by and see the babies. And the other night when she and Wes were talking on the porch, didn't you notice how animated she was? She's always been a little shy around new people, but she opened up to Wes almost immediately."

"Huh," Blaine said. "What should we do about it, then?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied. "Let's just see where the wind blows with this for now. They're both adults who have been dealt some crappy cards. We just have to wait and see how the hand plays out."

…

"Here they come!" Beatz called out quietly as they spotted David and Josie entering the park. The tall beat boxer, who's real name was Jon, was a sound effects engineer for major motion pictures, where his talent for spinning beats had earned him three Emmy's and an Oscar.

As the couple approached, the other former Warblers began to harmonize, and then Jon came in with a techno beat.

Past lives couldn't ever hold me down  
Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found  
I've got the strangest feeling  
This isn't our first time around

Past lives couldn't ever come between us  
Sometimes the dreamers finally wake up  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming

Josie Blair, David's girlfriend of eight years, glanced from them to David in confusion, smiling at the song. As they walked past the group of a Capella singers, their other friends began holding out multi colored roses to her. She began to tear up as she realized what was happening.

All my past lives they got nothing on me  
Golden eagle you're the one and only flying high  
Through the cities in the sky

I'll take you way back, countless centuries  
Don't you remember that you were meant to be  
My Queen of Hearts, meant to be my love

Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned

So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons and the daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water

I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long

As they continued to harmonize, David dropped to one knee, and held out an engagement ring of white gold with an amethyst setting.

"Josie, my love, would you marry me?"

The woman was so overcome she could only nod her head yes as she sobbed. Bee took a picture as David slipped the ring on her hand, and stood, pulling her into his arms.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Warbler reunion continues, politics gets heated up, and Lizzie has an interesting conversation with her dads. I actually reveal something I hadn't intended to bring up for a few months yet.
> 
> I apologize if my political views bleed into this a little, but I stand by what I wrote! (By the way, in RL, the seat Kurt is trying to win currently belongs to Jim Jordan, who was involved in the cover up of the sexual abuse of wrestlers at OSU. Foreshadowing, anyone?)
> 
> It's a little short, but updates are coming closer together for now.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

James Sander's second political ad aired on Monday. It was heavy on the 'Family Values,' Pro-life, 'God hates Homosexuals' right wing crap that had been haunting the country ever since that whole trump fiasco that almost tore the country apart back in 2016. while Ohio had progressed some since then, it was still a predominately red state, but more and more pockets of blue were turning up ever since Burt Hummel won his first write in campaign. According to Artie, Kurt had a very slight lead over his republican opponent. Kurt knew it was going to be a challenge, and he was prepared for it.

On Tuesday, a few more former Warblers joined those who had already flown in the previous week, along with Blaine to perform at a rally for Kurt in Bellefontaine. Kurt was inspired by the number of people who came out for the rally. There were people of all ages. Some were wearing rainbow colors. Some held signs proclaiming 'Fair Pay for Educators,' others read 'Pro-Choice saves lives!'

Of course, their were some protesters as well, held back by barriers across the street from the venue were the rally was held. A delegate from Westboro church shouted homophobic rhetoric, while a short distance away, Sander's supporters shouted slightly less offensive rhetoric. Both groups were drowned out by the crowd who came to support Kurt. It turned out to be a pleasant evening as Kurt spoke to the crowd, and listened to their concerns and comments.

...

The first news report came Wednesday morning. Woman accuses Congressional candidate of sexual misconduct. The story appeared on page two of the Lima Times. A former employee claimed that Sanders had once made inappropriate comments to her when he had been Mayor of Sandusky. She had filed a sexual harassment complaint against him, but had dropped the complaint when she was offered a position in another town with higher pay.

By Wednesday evening, the story had made the nightly news reports. Sanders of course laughed it off, saying it had all been a big misunderstanding, and had a couple of witnesses to back him up. By Friday, the story had been pretty much forgotten.

…

On Thursday, Kurt and Blaine drove David, Josie, Thad and Beatz to the airport. Trent and Wes were staying through Sunday, but the others had to get back home. They all made plans for another visit after the election.

Friday night, Wes, Trent, Nick and Jeff joined in the Friday night gathering of friends, which they had decided to have at the park that night, since the weather was so nice, and it was close to Kurt and Blaine's home, where Beth, Danny, Xander, Brendan, and Johnny were watching the kids. Annie had also managed to get the evening off, and joined the adults at the park. No one was surprised when she and Wes monopolized each other's attention, talking about computers, their childhoods, Wes' relationship with his wife, Annie's relationship with her late fiance, and Johnny.

…

Nick and Jeff volunteered to drive Wes and Trent to the airport on Sunday. For a moment they were worried Wes would miss his flight because he refused to put Audy back in her bassinet until she had finished her bottle.

"You can't take her with you, Wes!" Kurt had teased.

"Why not? You have plenty more!" Wes had joked back. "You wouldn't even notice she was missing!"

They laughed and hugged goodbye. After seeing their guests out, they began making dinner. Lizzie, who had been quieter than usual the last few days, decided to finally bring up what was on her mind.

"Hey Dad, Daddy? Can we talk?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look that clearly said, 'Oh crap, she's going to ask about THAT now!'

"What is it, sweetie?" Kurt asked as he stirred the pasta sauce.

"Well, you know in science club we covered biology as well as other types of science, right?"

"I remember, yes. Why?" Blaine said as he and Bee chopped veggies for salad.

Lizzie continued buttering bread for cheesy garlic bread as she talked. "Well, one of the things we covered was puberty, and how girls tend to mature earlier and faster than boys."

"That's true," Kurt said, smiling at her.

"Well," their daughter continued, "I did some more reading on it, and I found out that girls usually start puberty between the ages of eleven and twelve, and, well, I just turned eleven, and while I don't think it's started yet, I thought we could talk about certain things."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Which things?"

Lizzie looked at him. "Not Those things. Grandma Carole and Grandma Pam both already talked to me about That." Both men sighed in relief. "I meant things like figuring out who I am."

She looked at Kurt as he put the bow tie pasta in the boiling water. "Grandpa Burt said he knew you were gay when you were three years old, but you didn't figure it out for yourself until later." She looked at Blaine then. "And you told me it took you a couple years to figure it out."

Blaine shook his head. "I think I knew when I was about your age, I just didn't understand the implications."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was about ten or eleven when I started to figure it out. So, do you have any idea about who you are?"

The girl thought for a few minutes. "I don't know for sure, cause I'm kind of confused about something, and I'm not sure how to explain it."

Kurt put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, baby, just try your best, and we'll see if we can help you figure it out."

The preteen blushed and stammered as she tried to express herself. "Well, I thought I liked boys, because well, that guy from the new Avengers movie is kind of cute, and Ke'Andre is really sweet and I kind of like him, but not really Like like him, but I think I could possibly like him like that when I get older. But I also kind of like a girl, or I used to like her, and that is why I am confused."

"Who is the girl, and why do you say you used to like her?" Kurt asked.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'like'?" Blaine added.

Lizzie looked down at her feet. "Do I have to tell you who?"

Kurt hugged his daughter. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. But can you answer the other questions?"

She finished the garlic bread and put it in the oven. "Well, I met her the first day of school last year, and at first she was really nice to me. She said she liked my hair and my eyes. And I really liked her face. And I think I kind of Like liked her. But after the first few weeks, she stopped looking at me, and didn't want to be friends. But even when she was being mean to me, I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she was. And even though she's not going to my school anymore, and she was really mean to me, I still kind of look at other girls and compare them to her. And sometimes I compare boys to her, too."

Kurt had a sudden sinking suspicion about the identity of the girl. "Are you talking about Kendra?"

Lizzie's face crumpled, and she began to cry. Both men dropped to their knees, hugging her tight.

"Shhh, honey! It's okay!" Blaine soothed, rubbing her back. "Sometimes we fall for people who don't fall for us back."

Kurt couldn't hold back the slightly choked laugh. "Yeah, my first crush was on a straight guy who later became my step brother!" They all kind of laughed at that. "But then I met your dad, and I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Of course, it took a while for the oblivious idiot to figure it out!"

Lizzie giggled at that, and wiped the tears from her face, but the smile faded a bit. "I really thought she might like me like that, too. She used to smile at me in a way that she didn't smile at anyone else. But then one day she just stopped smiling at me. And after the incident with Bee, she wouldn't look at me."

"She still looked at you," Bee said, surprising them all. "She just didn't look when you were looking at her. She seemed kind of sad sometimes, but other times she looked scared. And when you started hanging out with Ke'Andre, she looked mad."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. That could explain so much. The original date for the judge to rule whether the lawsuits could move forward had been postponed a couple of weeks as the McMillan's lawyer filed a motion to keep certain aspects of the case from being discussed publicly, but Christian had called them on Thursday to inform them that the judge had denied the motion, and that the McMillans had (very reluctantly) withdrawn their suit. He had informed them that Kurt and Blaine could still go forward with the counter suit if they wished, pending the judge's decision. They had decided to drop the suit.

"Well," Kurt said, kissing her forehead, "you still have time to figure things out for sure, but it sounds like you might be bisexual. You might change your definition of what 'Like' means over the next few years, and your feelings might change. Just remember, no matter what, Dad and I love you, and we want you to be happy, and we hope that one day, you'll find someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved, and who will make you very happy."

"Even if they are oblivious and make you wait a while before they get their head together and realize they love you too!" Blaine said, making her smile again.


	5. Sweltering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while! It's been way too hot, and I've just had the worst writers' block! Also just switched from my word program to Google docs and still learning the new layout. I also agreed to do a collaboration with another one of my favorite authors. Check out The AmazinGlee Race, written with KurtandBlaineGleek!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Sweltering

The end of July brought a heatwave that had the Hummel Andersons hiding out in their home with the A/C on high and every fan in the house circulating cool air. This gave Kurt the chance to work on the movie version of Somewhere, Ohio, and he was nearly finished with the first draft. Blaine was working on three new songs for it, as well as a new song for another artist.

Lizzie and Bee, however, were finding the confinement to be hard, and were suffering from cabin fever after only three days.

"Daddy, can we please go somewhere?" Lizzie wheedled. "I don't care if it is inside or not, I'm bored!"

Kurt sighed and looked at his husband. "Do you want to take them to a movie? I can stay here with the babies."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be fine. Maybe you can pick up something for dinner on the way back, so I don't have to cook."

He walked them out, reminding Lizzie to behave, and giving Bee a hug. After they were gone, he checked on the babies, who were all sleeping in the portable bassinets in the living room. He settled down on the couch with a book, expecting a nice, quiet afternoon.

He was so absorbed in what he was reading, that it took a while to notice how warm the room was getting, or how silent it suddenly was. It was Kathy's fussing that drew his attention. Suddenly aware of the lack of air flow and the rising temperature, Kurt cursed as he realized the power was out.

He picked Kathy up, noting how warm she was getting, and took off her onesie. Carrying her with him to the kitchen, he filled a bowl with cool water, and used a washcloth to wipe her down, trying to cool her off. The other three began to fuss, as well, and he carefully carried his daughter and the bowl back to the living room. He set the bowl on the coffee table, and setting Kathy back down for a moment, spread a blanket out on the floor, where the air would be coolest. He then stripped the other babies down to their diapers and laid all four of them on the blanket, wiping them down with the cool water. He didn't want them to get too cold, so was careful not to get them too wet, just enough to keep them from overheating.

As the temperature continued to rise, he noticed Phin seemed to be struggling a little more than the others. Kurt closed the curtains in and attempt to cool the room down, using his book to fan the babies, especially Phin.

While Kathy and Mattie both settled down, and seemed to be more comfortable, Audy and Phin continued to fuss, and Phin's cries had developed a worrying gasp to them. Kurt was beginning to panic a little, and grabbed up his phone. He tried to call Blaine, but his husband must have his phone off at the theater. He tried 911 next, but only got a message saying they were experiencing a high volume of calls, and that someone would answer as soon as possible.

He didn't know what to do. And then a thought occurred to him. He grabbed his car keys and ran out to the Navigator and started the engine, cranking up the A/C, then closing up the vehicle, ran back into the house. He quickly got each of the babies into their car seats, and two at a time, starting with Phin and Audy, carried them out to the now thankfully cooler vehicle. Once he had each of them secured, he moved the SUV into the shade to help cool it down even more.

He slipped into the back to check on Audy and Phin. Both of them seemed to be breathing easier, and Kurt sighed in relief. He dashed into the house quickly to get some water for himself, and bottles and diapers for the babies, and snagged up the blankets just in case, before running back out to the car. He settled on the floor in the backseat, and carefully lifted Phin out of his car seat, offering the boy a bottle. He was reassured when the tiniest Hummel seemed to sigh, and began to feed. He'd fed Audy and Mattie and had just given Kathy her bottle when the side door opened.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, looking in at his husband.

"Hi! The power went out in the house and it was getting way too hot in there. Phin was getting stressed out, so I figured it would be cooler in here with the A/C on."

Blaine smiled at him. "I noticed the power was out in some sections of town. They had crews out trying to fix the power grid."

"Where are Lizzie and Bee?"

"We ran into the Schuesters after the movie, and they invited the kids back to their house to go swimming. They rode back with them, and I came to get their swimsuits and see if you wanted to join us. I tried calling you, but got no answer."

Kurt frowned. "I must have left my phone on the coffee table."

"It's too dangerous to stay here without electricity, and you and the kids can't spend the night in the car." Blaine observed. "They probably won't get the power back on till morning. I'll call Mr. Schue and see if they have electricity there, and see if we can spend the night there. Why don't you go pack an overnight bag for all of us."

Kurt nodded and went back in the house to get the essentials. By the time he had everything packed and ready to go, Blaine had explained the situation to Will, who had agreed that it would be best for them to stay the night. Blaine had offered to pick up dinner for everyone on the way over.

They packed everything in the back, double check that the babies were secured, and headed out.

"I'm worried about leaving you home alone with the babies when school starts back up in two weeks," Blaine said as they stopped at the grocery store. They fit two carriers into two carts and filled a third with food.

"I'll be fine, Blaine," The pale man said as he picked out fruit to make fruit salad with.

"What if there is an emergency? How are you going to handle all four babies all on your own?"

"So what should we do? Hire a nanny?"

"Yes."

Kurt frowned, adding some mint leaves to the cart. "We'd have to find someone we can trust. I don't like the idea of having a stranger taking care of the kids."

"I agree," Blaine said. "And I have an idea. "I was talking to Wes yesterday. The divorce will be finalized at the end of the month, since both he and Mary both agreed to an amicable division of assets, and everything has already been worked out with the lawyers. Wes can work from anywhere, and I don't think he is happy in California."

Kurt stopped in the middle of the dairy aisle. "Are you suggesting we hire Wes to be our nanny?"

"You know he loves the kids, and he will take good care of them."

"Yeah, but would he want to? He owns his own CGI company. Why would he want to move here to watch the kids?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, for one, Annie. He asked me how she was doing when I talked to him yesterday."

Kurt studied his husband's face. "And you call me a matchmaker? I thought we were just going to stand back and let nature take its course."

"And we will! But wouldn't nature have an easier time of it if they are both in the same state, at least?"

Kurt laughed at the darker man. But in all seriousness, he really did need help with the kids, and Wes had been really good with them when he visited a couple of weeks ago. "We can talk to him about it, I guess."

Blaine grinned at him.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven’t given up on this story! I just had some writers block, and been working on another story while working through it! If you haven’t read The AmazinGlee Race yet, please check it out!
> 
> So, I guess you guys liked the idea of Nanny Wes!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Back to School

Wes had refused to move in with them, and he refused to let them pay him for helping with the kids. Instead, he had taken an apartment not far from the Hummel Anderson abode, and Kurt and Blaine had set up an office for him in the den where he could work on his CGI projects while skyping with his employees, effectively running his business from halfway across the country. 

It meant he had a couple of free hours in the morning before the office opened in California, which allowed him to help Kurt out with the babies as Blaine and the older kids, which included Ke’Andre, who was staying with them until the end of Mercedes’ tour in October, got ready for work and school on the first day. 

Lizzie had gone back-to-school shopping with Carole the previous weekend, deciding that while her dads were cool, there were just certain things she didn’t feel comfortable buying with them around. She seemed to take longer than usual to get ready for school that morning, and Kurt called out to remind her that they needed to leave in ten minutes, and if she wanted breakfast, she better hurry up. She came down a minute later, and both Kurt and Blaine were a little surprised by her appearance. 

Kurt glanced to Blaine to see if he was going to protest, but his husband just shrugged back at him, and they both turned back to their oldest daughter. The outfit itself wasn’t too bad, the denim shorts were long enough to be decent, and the red and white bandana print top covered everything it was supposed to. It was the makeup that had surprised the two men. It wasn’t over done, just a hint of blush and a pinkish lip gloss, both expertly applied. She smelled of Baby Soft perfume. She had also pulled her hair up into a ponytail, with just a few curls left free to frame her face. 

She seemed nervous about how her dads would react. Kurt smiled at her. “You look very pretty, sweetie!”

She seemed to relax at his compliment. “Thank you. I was afraid you’d be mad at me and Grandma Carole. She taught me how to apply the blush. And she helped me pick out the gloss, and the perfume.”

Kurt made a mental note to thank Carole for helping Lizzie, knowing the girl might have tried to buy the stuff on her own, only to pick out the wrong colors and ending up looking clownish. But the soft colors looked good on her, and she had learned to apply it properly.

“We’re not mad, honey. Grandma Carole did a great job showing you how to apply the makeup.” Kurt said, giving her a hug. “Just, do us a favor, don’t grow up too fast, okay?”

She smiled and hugged him back. “I won’t, Daddy!”

…

Blaine dropped the kids off at the elementary school, and drove to the high school. The auditions for the choirs once again would take place in the auditorium, and Blaine had ten spots to fill. Along with the seven seniors who had graduated the year before, three other students had moved over the summer break. When he reached the auditorium, however, he was surprised to find Elia Willows not seated among the choir directors, and the staff that were present all had shocked expressions on their faces.

“What happened?” He asked Sam. “Where’s Elia?”

Sam shook his head. “Her son called this morning. She didn’t stop by for dinner last night when she was supposed to, so he went to her house to check on her. He found her collapsed on the floor. She had apparently suffered a stroke. He called the paramedics, and they rushed her to the hospital. They managed to stabilize her, but she’s going to be in the hospital for a while, and will probably go into a convalescence home when she recovers enough. She won’t be returning to work.”

“My god!” Blaine said, shocked at the news. “I hope she’ll be okay! What about the Troubletones? Who is going to coach them this year?”

Sam just shrugged. “Right now, Jeff has volunteered to do double duty with Duly Noted, since they are both smaller choirs, until we can find a full time replacement.”

After the announcement of Mrs. Willows no longer being able to teach, the auditions had more of a somber feel to them than they had the previous year. Not that the kids didn’t give their all, there just wasn’t the same energy in the room.

…

The second news report came at noon that day. “A woman is claiming that Republican candidate James Sanders groped her during a party when he was Mayor of Sandusky. Investigations into the report show that the woman, who chose to remain anonymous at this time, was engaged to a city employee at the time of the alleged incident, and that she moved away shortly after.”

Kurt frowned at the TV. That was the second woman to come forward claiming misconduct against his opponent. He’d spoken to Artie earlier, who had given him a heads up on the story. Sanders’ campaign was scrambling to divert the public’s attention, and had thrown together a new campaign add in the last forty eight hours, doing everything they could to try and vilify Kurt’s campaign. The ads had the opposite effect. Kurt’s slight lead had tripled since the ad had aired that morning.

Kurt sighed and let his head fall back on the couch. This wasn’t the way politics were supposed to be. He had wanted to run a clean, honest campaign, but it seemed his opponents didn’t. They could use these claims against his opponent and perhaps gain a sizeable lead, but wouldn’t that just drag Kurt down to their level? 

No, he wouldn’t play like that. He wanted to win on his own merits. He went into the kitchen to fix lunch for himself and Wes as he considered his options.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Wes said when he came into the kitchen a few minutes later with Phin in his arms.

Kurt just smiled. “Was it that obvious?”

“You’ve never been able to hide it when you have something serious on your mind.”

Kurt sighed and set two plates on the table, each with a roast beef sandwich on it, along with cottage cheese and fresh fruit. “James Sanders has been accused now by a second woman of sexually inappropriate behavior. I expect the press to be knocking on my door for a statement. I could use this as a way to gain an even bigger lead, condemning him for this, but that would be just as bad as the smear campaign ads attacking my sexuality. If I don’t make some kind of statement, the press will keep bugging me. If I make the wrong statement, I could lose voters.”

Wes thought about the situation for a few minutes as he chewed his food. “What you need to do is to make a statement acknowledging the accusations, but making it clear that you will not make a statement on them until you have all the facts.”

Kurt nodded. “I need to write a statement for the press, but I don’t know what to write, and Dad is in DC until just before the election.”

“Do you want some help?”

“I’d appreciate that, thanks!”

They finished eating lunch, and after changing all four babies and giving them their bottles, they went to work.

…

“Sander’s democratic opponent, Kurt Hummel released a statement this afternoon that said, ‘the accusations made by these women are very serious and should be investigated. However, I do not have all the facts in the matter, and therefore can not comment on what my opponent may or may not have done. I will continue to run my campaign in the same manner with which I began, sincerely and as cleanly as possible. 

If the allegations are proven to be true, then there will be no need for me to comment, as I am sure the public will be able to judge for themselves. If the allegations are false, then I do not wish to stoop to the level of name calling and finger pointing.’ Hummel also stated that he was prepared for the first debate at the end of August. In other news…”

Kurt turned the TV off and turned to look at his husband, laying next to him in bed. “What do you think?”

“I think you did the right thing, just like you always do. That’s one of the things I love about you.” He leaned over and kissed Kurt’s forehead.

The pale man smiled. “Sounds like you had a rough first day back, too. I hope Elia will be okay. What about the kids? Were there any standouts this year?”

“A couple, Tanya and Colt. They both had powerful voices and wide ranges, although Colt needs to work on his breathing a little. But we still have the interviews to do. I don’t know if either of them will be joining New Directions.”

“Why wouldn’t they? I thought everyone wanted to join New Directions.”

Blaine smiled. “They do, that’s the problem. That’s why we go through this process. Sometimes there’s just too many of the same type of voice, or sometimes someone’s personality just doesn’t fit with the rest of the group. That’s been part of the reason New Directions has been such a success for the past fifteen years. Not that a little drama is bad, as you and I know very well. But we really don’t need a bunch of Divas causing problems. Divas are more suited for The Troubletones, where a lot of it is about attitude, but they still respect each others’ talents.”

“Hopefully, Jeff can handle a dozen Divas, along with Duly Noted.” Kurt said, kissing his husband. “Come on, let’s get some sleep, sounds like we both have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Blaine smiled, kissing him back, and then turned off the light.


	7. Surprising News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I figured out why I've had such bad writer's block on this story. I know exactly what is going to happen...two months down the line. But they are just beginning August, and everything I have planned takes place in October and November. Once I figure out what happens between now and then, I should be back on track with this story! And I am starting to get an understanding of what is going on, and believe me, what you are about to read came as a complete surprise to me as well!
> 
> Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

Surprising News

Kurt frowned at the text message from his dad the following Friday.

Carole and I will be at your place this evening. Have some news for you. DO NOT PANIC!- Dad

Do not panic? Just reading those words had him on the verge of panicking. What kind of news? And why didn't they just call? Why fly in from DC, unless the news was bad news and they wanted to tell him face to face? Had the cancer gotten worse? He could feel the fear rising.

It was the second Friday of the month, and all of their friends were due to arrive in a few minutes for their monthly get together. Usually, Danny Schuester and Beth Corcoran would babysit all the younger kids with the help of one or two of the other members of New Directions, but tonight they would be celebrating Joani Schuester's eleventh birthday, and all the kids were going to be there.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out from the hallway.

"I'm in the nursery!" He replied. He'd been getting the little ones cleaned and dressed for the party when he'd received the text.

His curly haired husband poked his head around the door. "There you are! Will and Emma are here, and Quinn is just getting Noah out of the van."

Kurt just nodded, still staring at his phone. Blaine seemed to notice something was amiss, and stepped into the room. "Something wrong, Sweetie?"

Kurt held the phone out so Blaine could read the text message. The darker man frowned. "It doesn't say it's bad news," he tried to reassure, but didn't sound very confident.

"'Don't panic?' Why would he send that if there wasn't something to panic about?" Kurt demanded, looking at the message again. "What if it's his heart again? What if the cancer has spread? What if…"

"What if he just has some news about some upcoming legislature or something?" Blaine interrupted. "It doesn't necessarily have to have anything to do with his health!"

Kurt thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. "You're right, of course."

Blaine smiled and hugged him. "You worry about things too much, it's not healthy."

The pale man sighed. "I can't help it."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you so much. You care so much about everyone!" Kurt sighed and hugged the shorter man a little tighter. "Come on, let's go welcome our guests. Your dad will tell us what it's about when he gets here."

Kurt nodded, and with the help of Blaine, carried the babies out to the living room and placed them in the pen. All four of the babies had recently begun to roll over, and while they weren't crawling yet, Kathy and Matty had learned to scoot around on their bellies some.

The rest of their friends arrived soon after, and they had just finished dinner and were about to bring out the birthday cake when Burt and Carole arrived.

Kurt noticed right away that his dad seemed a little paler than usual, though not nearly as pale as his son. Other than that, he seemed perfectly healthy, but Kurt was still worried. Carole, on the other hand, was positively glowing, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, you've had me worried for the past hour and a half!" Kurt said. "What is the big news? And why would you tell me not to panic, when you know that would make me panic?"

Carole frowned at her husband. "You told him not to panic?"

Burt shrugged. "Well, I certainly panicked when I found out!"

"Found out what?" Kurt demanded. "Is everything okay, Dad? It's not your health again, is it?"

"No, dear, your dad is perfectly fine!" Carole said. "He's just still in shock. We only found out yesterday."

"Found out what?" Kurt was losing his patience, and had almost shouted the question this time.

Carole pulled him over to the couch and sat beside him, as the others gathered around them.

"Well," his stepmother began. "It started last week, when I thought I had a stomach bug or something. I didn't think anything of it at the time. People get stomach bugs all the time. But the other day I developed a few other symptoms, and so I made an appointment with the doctor. We thought it might just be menopause, but she decided to run some further tests, and well... I'm pregnant!"

There was a stunned silence in the room, and then everyone seemed to start talking at once.

"You're what?!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh wow!"

"But you're so old!"

The last was spoken by Kurt, who blanched when he realized what he said. Carole just laughed.

"I'm only fifty six, sweetie. The doctor said it's rare, but it does occasionally happen at my age. Change of Life baby, that's what she called it."

Kurt looked her over. "What about the risks? What if the baby is born with special needs?"

Carole hugged him. "They are going to run some special tests next month, including amniocentesis, and a special sonogram to make sure the fetus is developing normally. I'll have to watch my diet, and I'll have weekly check ups, especially as I get further along, but the doctor said there isn't anything to worry about just yet."

Kurt looked over at his dad, who did still seem a bit shell shocked to learn that he would be a dad again at his age. "What do you think about all this?"

Despite the clear surprise of the situation, Burt smiled. "I'm happy, Kurt. I know that no matter what, I'll love this new kid just as much as I love you, and Lizzie and Bee, and the babies. And the world can always use more love."

Kurt thought that over for a moment, and then smiled. "Then I am happy for you! Both of you!" He hugged Carole again. "Well, I always wanted a little brother or sister. I just didn't think I'd have to wait until I was thirty three to have one!"

Laughter filled the room, and everyone hugged and congratulated the couple.

"Well," Sam said, "That kind of makes our news pale in comparison, but Julia and I found out the sex of our baby today! It's a boy! Jayden Anthony Evens." Another round of congratulations went around the room.

As the others began drifting off into their own conversations, Kurt hugged his dad and stepmother once more. "I really am happy for both of you. And Carole, you just ask and Blaine or I will be there to help you with anything you need, even if it's just running to the grocery store! I don't want you over doing it."

Carole laughed. "I'll hold you to that when I start craving chocolate chip cookies at three in the morning."

They laughed, and held each other for a few minutes longer, before Lizzie and Bee began asking all kinds of questions.

Kurt smiled and stood beside his husband. "Our family just keeps getting bigger."

Blaine put an arm around his waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "We're so lucky!"

Kurt leaned into him. "The luckiest men on the planet."


	8. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, I think my writer's block is starting to lift, YAY! I actually have the next two chapters thought out, so hopefully updates will come faster! I'm glad you all liked the little surprise in the last chapter. Sometimes I even surprise myself with this story!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Doctor's Orders

As August faded into September and the campaign kicked into high gear, Kurt was busier than ever. Between speaking engagements, filming more campaign ads, preparing for the debates, helping out at the garage, preparing for Bee's birthday on Thursday, and still taking care of his family, including Carole, as Burt had had to return to DC, the auburn haired man rarely had a moment to himself to just relax.

Blaine was worried about his husband, and constantly reminded him that he didn't need to do so much on his own, but Kurt had always been something of a workaholic.

As they got ready for school the Tuesday after Labor Day, which had also been the anniversary of Finn's death, Blaine noticed his husband seemed paler than usual, and had dark circles under his eyes. He was about to say something about it when Wes arrived.

"Geesh, Kurt," the Asian man said, shock on his face. "You look like crap!"

Kurt glared at him, but Blaine could see that his husband's Bitch face was off. "He's right, honey. You look like you haven't slept, and there are bags under your eyes so big you could pack an elephant in them. Why don't you take a day off?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "I can't! I have a meeting with that group of business women this morning, you know the ones that meet at that craft store?, and then I'm finishing up filming the next campaign add with Artie, and then I have a lunch meeting with the interfaith council, or is it the mental health advocacy group? I forget which. One is today, the other is tomorrow. And then I'm driving Carole to her appointment with Kat after lunch."

Even though Kat was a fertility specialist, she was also a licensed OB/GYN, and would be overseeing Carole's pregnancy.

"Sweetie," Blaine said softly, knowing how irrational Kurt could be when he got like this, "I'm sure Artie will understand having to reschedule filming. And those other meetings can also be rescheduled. Take the morning off, at least. You can still take Carole to her appointment."

Kurt grumbled something in reply, and Blaine was sure the taller man wouldn't change his plans, and knew there really wasn't much he could do. He only hoped he'd let Wes take care of the kids while he took a few moments to himself before rushing into the day.

Blaine dropped Lizzie, Bee, and Ke'Andre off at the elementary school and headed to work. New Directions would be hosting an invitational at the end of the month, and they had been working on a set list.

Johnny, Xander, Danny, Alyssa and Alaina, along with one of the new members, Tianna, would be performing Come Alive, from The Greatest Showman, and as a group, they would do That's How We Do, from Teen Beach Movie 2, and Brendan would be singing a solo he'd written himself, Finding Me. The talented trans boy had also written another song over the summer, and Blaine was looking forward to performing it, but had decided to save it for Sectionals. It would be the ultimate comeback song, and Blaine was so proud of Brendan for having written it.

They spent the morning rehearsing the complicated choreography for That's How We Do, which was very fast paced and upbeat. While the song was a bit bubblegum pop, the choreography was intended to send a message to the competition that physically, New Directions were better than ever.

After lunch he taught his classical guitar and Music Theory classes, and was heading to the auditorium for afternoon rehearsal when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he smiled.

"Hi, Carole, what's up?" The smile faded as she spoke, and completely forgetting about rehearsals, he ran out of the building and to his car.

…

"It was an anxiety attack," the doctor informed Blaine as he sat beside Kurt's hospital bed. The pale man looked exhausted, and embarrassed, and had an IV in the back of his hand. Carole was sitting across from him. "It can feel like a heart attack. They are usually brought on by stress or over exertion. He's also dehydrated, and mildly anemic.

"We also detected a minor arrhythmia. Now before you panic," he said, "that just means that his heart has an irregular rhythm. Many people have them, and live perfectly normal lives." He addressed Kurt. "You may occasionally feel a minor pain in your chest, or, as some people describe it, a flip flop in your chest. If you ever feel anything more than that, or the pain doesn't dissipate after a few minutes, seek help immediately."

"So, what does all this mean?" Blaine asked.

The doctor slipped his glasses off and looked directly at Kurt. "It means, he needs to take things easy for the next few days. Rest, drink plenty of fluids, and take an iron supplement. If he has a recurrence, we could look into prescribing a medication for anxiety. For now, sleep is the number one priority. I'll have a nurse come in and remove the IV once it's finished, and she'll bring you the release forms."

After the doctor had left, Blaine leaned over and kissed his husband. "I'm not going to say I told you so," he teased. Kurt smiled at him weakly.

"I'm sorry," the pale man said.

"Hey, no need to apologize. Just, let someone else help you out now and then, okay?"

"He's right, Kurt," Carole said, taking his other hand. "You take care of everyone else. It's time you let everyone else take care of you for a few days. I'll handle Bee's birthday party. Blaine and the kids, and Wes will take care of the babies. You need to take it easy for a while."

He smiled at her as well. "So, I was kind of busy being passed out on the floor. How did your appointment with Kat go?" he asked her.

She smiled and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Everything is looking good so far. My blood pressure was slightly elevated, but we think that was just because I was worried about you. She's sending a nurse out tomorrow to recheck it. Other than that, I'm fine."

…

When they arrived home two hours later, the kids were waiting for them anxiously, even Ke'Andre. Kurt hugged each of them, assuring them he was fine.

"Daddy just needs to rest more," Blaine said.

"We made you dinner, Daddy!" Lizzie said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to the dining room, where to Kurt's surprise, Annie Grier was setting out dinner, with Wes' smiled at them.

"Johnny told me what happened," she said, "so I thought I'd come over and help out a little. I watched the babies as Wes picked the kids up from school, and they went to the store to pick out something for dinner, and cooked it themselves, with some supervision from us. They made flat breads with tomatoes, onions, kalamata olives, feta, and olive oil, along with lamb kabobs and salad."

Kurt looked at the food. "They did all this on their own?"

"Everything except grilling the kabobs, which Wes helped with since none of them were tall enough to reach the grill without help."

Kurt hugged her, and Wes. "Thank you for watching them today."

"It's no problem. Sit down and eat. Wes and I are going to give the babies their baths and get them settled. After you eat, you are to get ready for bed. The kids and I will clean up. They'll be up later for their good night hugs and kisses."

Kurt laughed. The petite woman who had always seemed so shy had turned into a drill sergeant, as she guided him to his seat. Lizzie and Bee rush over to hug him and help serve the food, as Ke'Andre brought him a cup of tea.

Kurt sighed and looked around at everyone. "Thank you all. I guess I never realized before how many people I have in my life that I can lean on when things get hectic. I love you all!"

They smiled and hugged him again, before settling down to dinner.


	9. Meeting the Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, finally getting back on track with this story! I’m still slightly behind where I want to be, but I should catch up soon, IF the outer ear infection and cast on my leg doesn’t annoy me too much (long story short, no, it’s not broken, my Achilles Tendon has a crimp in it) !
> 
> For those of you following my other stories, The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel is on Hiatus until After Halloween! I haven’t abandoned it, I just have too much going on right now, and I want to concentrate on this story and my Halloween story, The Haunting of Kurt Hummel. I am still also co authoring The AmazinGlee Race 2: A Whole New World. As for my other WiPs, I promise, I will finish them soon!
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support of my writing! 
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains discussions of politics. All views are my own. There is also a HUGE development in the campaign!
> 
> Also, I suck at writing lyrics!
> 
> Reviews as always are greatly appreciated!

Meeting the Competition

 

Kurt sat at the breakfast table on the last friday of September, sipping at his coffee and studying his notes after Blaine and the kids had left. He had behaved himself all month, taking things easy, and letting other people help out, but he had a debate to prepare for, and he didn’t want any surprises this time, especially now, as a write in candidate had thrown himself into the mix. 

Theodore Bundt was also a republican, and while his platform wasn’t as far right as Sanders’, he was still a conservative. He’d announced his write in candidacy just last night, after two more women had accused Sanders of sexual misconduct in the past week. As yet, the polls hadn’t changed, and Bundt would not be participating in the debate tonight, but he would be there on the sidelines. Artie was going to call shortly with a run down on the new player in the election.

At that moment, Wes came into the kitchen, an excited look on his face. “You’re going to want to see this, Kurt!”

“What’s going on?” The pale man asked, rising from his chair.

“Look at your daughter!”

Kurt stepped around the other man, and spotted Kathy crawling towards him on all fours. “She’s crawling!” He pulled out his cell phone and video taped the six month old girl wiggling her way across the floor, chasing Chester’s tail.

The cat let her catch it after a few moments, and sat licking her face as she giggled happily. Kurt uploaded the video and sent it to Blaine, with the caption, ‘Watch out, here she comes!’

A few minutes later, Blaine called. “She’s crawling!”

“I know! That’s what I said!” Kurt beamed, and then caught movement out of the corner of his eye. “Oh! Now Matty is crawling! I gotta go!” 

Fifteen minutes later, Audy had also managed to push herself off after her siblings. They tried coaxing Phin to join in the fun, but for the moment he seemed content to just snake around on his belly.

…

Nothing could wipe the smile off Blaine’s face after seeing the videos Kurt had sent him of their babies crawling, and his joy was infectious as they prepared for the invitational that would take place the next day in McKinley’s auditorium. New Directions would be facing off against Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High, The Pixie Chicks from Crawford Country Day, Jane Addams’ Nightingales, Maryville’s Monarchs, and after Westerville High’s West End Crew pulled out earlier in the week due to an outbreak of Mono at the school, they would be competing against High Jynx for the very first time.

As they rehearsed in the auditorium, they got an unexpected surprise as Elia Willows’ son wheeled her in in a wheelchair. His former coworker seemed smaller and more fragile than he’d ever seen her, but she was smiling brightly at him as he took her hand.

“I just came to wish you all good luck for tomorrow! I just saw my girls and Duly Noted. Jeff is doing a great job managing both choirs! And Nick is doing well with High Jynx, too!”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you, Elia. We all miss you, and we’re glad you are getting better! Would you like a preview of one of our songs? We were just about to run through Brendan’s solo.”

The older woman grinned, and nodded her head. 

The shy boy took the stage, along with Xander, who sat on a stool beside him with his cello, and began playing a slow, dramatic intro.

I’d look in the mirror, trying to see  
But never saw what I wanted to be  
Never found who I could be  
Never once saw me

Other instruments joined in, and the tempo picked up a little.

Went searching for myself  
Didn’t know what I’d find  
But knew what was in my mind  
The image I wanted to find

And I can finally see  
Who I was meant to be  
Finally saw what I hoped to see  
On this journey to finding me

As the boy continued to sing, Blaine and Elia both found tears in their eyes, and when the song came to an end, they both clapped and cheered. After he’d taken his bow, Brendan hugged Xander, who kissed his cheek in return, causing both boys to blush.

…

When Blaine got home that afternoon, he found Annie and Wes in the kitchen with Lizzie, Bee, and Ke’Andre, making dinner as Kurt got ready for his debate that evening. His husband seemed really calm and relaxed.

“I really feel like I’m prepared for this,” the pale man acknowledged as he fixed his tie. 

Blaine smiled and kissed him behind the ear as he wrapped his arms around him. “You’ll do awesome, as usual!”

They ate dinner, and kissed the kids goodnight, then headed out. On the hour long drive to the venue, Blaine quizzed Kurt on various questions that might arise. The debate was scheduled to start at seven, and they arrived at six thirty, surprised to see half a dozen police cars parked out front.

“What’s going on?”Blaine asked, as Kurt’s phone buzzed.

The pale man glanced at the caller ID. “It’s Artie. Hello?”

“Kurt! They just arrested Sanders!”

“What? Why? What for?”

“I don’t know yet. Where are you?”

“We just arrived. I see the police cars. Hang on, they’re coming out now. There are camera crews everywhere!”

Even as he spoke, one of the crews spotted him, and rushed towards the car.

“Mr. Hummel, do you have anything to say about your opponents arrest?”

Kurt frowned. “I’ve only just been made aware of it, I don’t have any details yet. Once I have all the facts I will make a statement.

He could still hear Artie’s voice over the phone. “Kurt! Stay where you are! Security is coming out to get you. Your dad is already here. Don’t hang up until the security people get to you!”

“I can see them now. What’s going on?”

“Wait until you get inside.”

The security detail consisted of ten large men. Six of them wore the usual Event Security uniform, but the other four wore suits, and Kurt recognized one of them from his dad’s Secret Service detail. They usually didn’t accompany his dad back to Lima, so this really must be something big.

The detail herded the camera crews back from the SUV, while Charles, the Secret Service man, opened the door. “Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, we need to get you inside quickly. Give George the keys and he will park the vehicle for you.”

Kurt nodded and slide out of the vehicle, handing over the keys and following Charles around the front, taking Blaine’s hand and moving quickly inside the building. Artie and his dad were waiting just inside the door, along with another gentleman Kurt didn’t recognize.

His dad hugged them both. “What’s going on? Why was Sanders arrested?” Kurt asked.

“We don’t know yet. We’re waiting for the detective to talk to us,” Burt said. 

“Kurt?” Artie said, drawing his attention. “This is Theodore Bundt,” he indicated the other man.

The write in candidate was about the same height as Blaine, older than Kurt but younger than Burt, with black hair that was just beginning to gray at the temples, and steel blue eyes. 

“Mr. Hummel, it’s an honor to meet you,” the older man said, shaking his hand. “I have to admit, I had hoped it would have been under more auspicious of circumstances. I just wanted to tell you that I admire the way you’ve run your campaign, and hope to run mine as cleanly as you have.”

“Thank you. May I ask, what compelled you to throw your hat in the ring so late in the game?”

The older man frowned. “For one, all these accusations of sexual misconduct made me believe that Sanders was not a suitable candidate. We don’t need another sexual deviant in government. And also, I did not like the way he was portraying you because of your sexuality. I assure you, when it comes to the LGBTQ+ community, I fully support their rights. My sister has been with her partner for seventeen years, and when gay marriage became legal in Ohio, they were the second lesbian couple in the state to wed.”

Kurt smiled at the gentleman. “Tell her congratulations. Blaine and I had to go outside the state to marry.”

Bundt smiled. “I know. I’ve done my research on you, and I must admit I’m impressed. You really have accomplished so much at such a young age.”

Kurt decided he liked the other man. “Thank you again. Have you always been interested in politics?”

“Not really. I’m a businessman. I rather be running my shop than running for office. Well, actually, I rather be fishing,” he laughed. “But I couldn’t stand by and watch Sanders tear apart everything my family and I believe in. And now it appears my campaign may be for naught, if Sanders is being charged with something serious.”

“It’s very serious, I’m afraid,” another voice cut in. Kurt turned to look at the man who had just joined them. He was at least six inches taller than Kurt, with dark blonde hair cut military short on the sides, and not much longer on top. He wore a fitted blue suit, and had a badge attached to his belt. “I’m Detective Nicolas Harper, SVU. Sanders is being charged with statutory rape, exploitation of a minor, and possession of child pornography.”

“What?” Kurt asked, shocked.

The detective glanced at his notes. “One of the women who came forward this week claims that Sanders molested her when she was sixteen, and has proof. It was enough to get a warrant and search Sanders’ home. They found enough evidence on his computer and elsewhere in the house to arrest him.”

Kurt couldn’t process what he was hearing. This was so much worse than he could have imagined. 

After the detective left, Kurt looked around at the others. “So, what happens now? Will Sanders be forced to withdraw from the race?”

It was Theodore Bundt who answered. “If he doesn’t withdraw, the voters will surely recognise the fact that he is unsuited.”

Kurt glanced at him. “Are you going to remain in the race now?”

The older man shrugged. “I don’t know if there is reason to run now. I only entered the race because I didn’t like Sanders.”

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “Don’t drop out. My opponent in the primary dropped out, and I’ll never know if I could have beaten him in a fair race. You seem like a worthy opponent, and all I’ve wanted out of this is to prove that politics don’t have to be dirty.” He glanced at Burt. “My dad won his first election on a write in campaign. Who knows, maybe you’ll beat me. But if you do, it will be in a fair election.”

The older gentleman looked him over for a moment, and then smiled, and reached out to shake his hand. “Then we’ll let the voters decide.”


	10. The Inconvenience of Being Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter ended with some drama, and it’s not over yet. Many of you have speculated on certain things, you know who you are and what I am talking about. All I am going to say is you won’t find out all the details for a while yet. I’m still not caught up to where I wanted to be on this story. Hoping to catch up by Thanksgiving.
> 
> On the plus side, my ear infection has cleared up, my head cold finally seems to be gone, AND I got my cast off yesterday!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

The Inconvenience of Being Famous

The McKinley Invitational was cancelled. The media frenzy over the Sanders’ scandal had reporters crawling out of the woodwork, converging on Lima like a swarm of fire ants before a flood, and they all wanted comments from Kurt, and if they couldn’t get to him, then Blaine would do.

Kurt had called Wes after the non-debate, and made arrangements for the kids to stay at Annie’s house for the weekend, with Wes staying with them to help out. Kurt and Blaine were going to stay with Burt and Carole, but when they got back to his dad’s house, it was already surrounded by camera crews. They hastily changed plans, and all four of them ended up checking into a suite at the Marriott in Columbus, along with the Secret Service detail. Kurt fussed over his stepmother, worried the aggressive reporters would put undue stress on her and cause problems with the pregnancy. Carole fussed over him, not wanting him to have another anxiety attack. Burt and Blaine worried about both of them.

Kurt had given Artie a statement to pass along, simply reiterating what he’d said when the first accusations came out, that if the claims were proven true, he wouldn’t need to make a statement, that the voters could make the statement themselves.

The stress only got worse as Saturday morning rolled around, and some of Sanders’ supporters began to blame Kurt for their candidate’s arrest, and some of them began making threats. Blaine had received a phone call from the police, informing him that one of their neighbors had reported that there had been a very loud disturbance very early that morning, and that someone had spray painted homophobic slurs and foul language on the front of their house. 

The neighbor, Mrs. Billings, had been worried about Chester and Charlie, as it looked like someone had attempted to break in the back door. Blaine had immediately called Tina, who had swung by the house and picked up the animals and taken them home with her. Poor Charlie had been so scared, she’d had to coax him out from under Kurt and Blaine’s bed. Chester had been notably upset as well, swishing his tail, and grumbling angrily when Tina had arrived. 

Kurt had called Annie that morning and spoke with Lizzie and Bee, reassuring them and Ke’Andre that everyone was okay, and they were safe. Burt called in a few favors, and once the police had taken their pictures and collected what evidence they could, had arranged for the graffitti to be removed and the backdoor repaired by sunset. Kurt was so angry, he was considering taking the kids back to New York until after the election. He’d even considered for a fraction of a second of dropping out of the race, although he knew he never would. Hummels never backed down.

Theodore Bundt released a statement late Saturday afternoon, criticizing those who were blaming Kurt for another man’s misdeeds, claiming that Kurt was being unduly persecuted. He also admonished the media for harassing Kurt and his family for a statement. Kurt had called him up and thanked him for his support. He really thought he and the older gentleman could be friends under other circumstances, and hoped to pursue such after the election.

By Saturday night, the list of charges against Sanders included fifteen counts of sexual assault, ten counts of sexual harassment, seven counts of sexual exploitation of a minor, seven counts of statutory rape, two counts of providing alcohol to a minor, six counts of embezzlement, two counts of election fraud, and one count of assaulting a police officer after he’d shoved one of the cops who was trying to handcuff him at the time of his arrest. The detective in charge of the investigation gave a news conference Sunday afternoon, stating that more charges were pending, and they expected to make more arrests once they had enough evidence in the matter.

On Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine were informed that six college students had been arrested in connection with the vandalism on their house. Blaine took the day off from work while they considered their options.

“We can assign a Secret Service delegation to protect you and your home until things settle down,” Charles said. Kurt didn’t like the idea, but knew it was probably their safest bet. One of the agents had already accompanied Lizzie, Bee, and Ke’Andre to school when Wes dropped them off. A few cameramen tried to get pictures of them, but had been met with the wrath of Annie, who had threatened to shove their cameras in a very tight place if they didn’t back off and leave the kids alone. Kurt could only wish someone had recorded that confrontation, as he would have loved to see the tiny woman who had until recently been very shy and reserved turn into a she hulk. He made a mental note to send her a gift basket of her favorite orange flavored chocolates and rose scented bath bombs.

The hotel room phone rang shortly before lunch. 

“Mr. Hummel?” The receptionist asked politely. “There are three women here looking for you.”

Kurt frowned. “Did they give their names?”

The woman cleared her throat. “Well, if I’m not mistaken, one of them is Mercedes Jones. The other two didn’t identify themselves.”

“Mercedes? Yes! Send them up!”

“Very well, I’ll have one of the bellhops show them to your room!”

“Thank you.” Kurt hung up and looked towards his husband. “Mercedes is here, and I assume the other two are Santana and Brittany.”

“Mercedes? I thought they weren’t due back for another week and a half?”

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, and Kurt opened it, smiling wide as he hugged the diva. “What are you guys doing here? I thought you still had three more concerts in South America, and then the radio station promotion tour for the new album?”

“The last three concerts got cancelled after part of the stadium collapsed during a soccer riot,” She said, hugging Blaine, as Kurt greeted the other two women.

“It was scary, Kurt!” Brittany said. “There were so many angry people, all pushing and shoving!”

Kurt hugged her tightly, soothing her. Santana patted her back as she spoke. “We heard things got a little scary here over the weekend, too. Are the kids okay?”

Blaine smiled at her. “Ke’Andre is fine, a little worried, and missing you two. He’ll be so happy to see you. Do you want to come with us when we pick them up after school?”

“Yes!” Brittany said, eagerly.

They ordered room service and sat down to catch up. 

“So, I have some news for you all!” Mercedes began. “Well, lots of news. First George and I have set the wedding date! We’ll be getting married New Years Eve, in Honolulu!”

“That awesome, Mercedes!” Kurt said, giving her another hug. “That’s not a lot of time to plan a wedding, though!”

The darker woman just smiled. “We don’t want anything too fancy, just our family and friends, on the beach. I’ve already picked out my wedding gown. The only things we haven’t decided on yet are the flowers and where to have the reception. George’s niece is going to make the cake, she’s a pastry chef and cake designer in Oahu. I’ve asked Santana and Britt to be my maids of Honor, and I want Lizzie to be the flower girl!”

Blaine smiled. “She’ll love that!”

“So, what was the other news you had?” Kurt asked.

“Well,” she said with a grin, “as you know, I’m taking some time off after the radio station tour, to relax, get ready for the wedding, and to find some new music. I’ve decided to stay here in Lima instead of heading back to New York right away. And since I heard there was an opening for a choir teacher at McKinley, I’ll be taking over The Troubletones, starting in two weeks!”

“Well, that’s just great,” Blaine said, teasingly. “Now New Directions will have to work even harder to beat you!”

Mercedes laughed and hugged him. “I’m sure you’re up to the challenge! And You’ll have Brittany there to help you with the choreography again.”

They turned to the other two women. Santana smiled and hugged her wife. “Britt and I talked about it, and we want Ke’Andre to have a stable home, so we’ve bought a house not far from you guys, and Britt is going to be the new dance instructor at McKinley. I’ll continue to produce music, and I’ll travel back and forth from here to New York as needed, but I can do most of the work from here.”

As Blaine, Mercedes, and Brittany talked about the choirs and the missed Invitational and thoughts for Sectionals, Kurt and Santana talked about how Lima had changed in the past fifteen years. 

They used to believe that if you ended up living in Lima for the rest of your life, you were a Lima Loser. They had proof that that wasn’t true. All of them had accomplished so much, and now, Lima felt like an old friend, welcoming them home.

…

They returned home Monday night, after the Secret Service had inspected the house, and a security company had installed new locks and a security system, including motion activated cameras and lights to discourage vandals. 

Ke’Andre was so happy to see his moms again, he stayed by Santana’s side all through dinner, and fell asleep in Brittany’s lap as they sat in the living room catching up. 

Wes and Annie brought the babies home after dinner, and Phin surprised them all as he began crawling around with the other three. Kurt couldn’t help but notice the way Wes put his arm around Annie as they watched. The two were good for each other. Wes brought Annie out of her shell more, and the older woman seem to make the former Warbler councilman softer somehow.

It had been a long weekend, and they were all exhausted, so they said good night rather early and turned in.

…

The rest of the week was quieter, as the media frenzy settled down and things returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with a security detail following each of them everywhere. It took a little getting used to. Fortunately, the Secret Service team were amiable, and easy to get along with.

Blaine had apologized profusely to New Directions for having to cancel the Invitational, but Johnny, Danny, Beth and the others all understood.

“Your safety and your family come first!” They told him repeatedly.

“Besides,” Xander added, “Now we can surprise and knock the socks off the competition with Brendan’s Kickass song!”

His boyfriend blushed and smiled as the rest of the group cheered. They spent the rest of the class period working on their dancing, and coming up with ideas for a set list for the Trunk or Treat Burt was once again helping to organise.

…

Theodore Bundt’s first campaign ad aired midway through the second week of October, and Kurt had to admit, the man had class. While he didn’t agree with some of the other man’s policy ideas, he admired the fact that unlike his previous opponents, Bundt used facts and statistics to emphasize his point of view, and refrained from using any negative remarks.

Artie called the next day with the poll results. Kurt still maintained a lead, but not as wide as it had been with Sanders. With less than four weeks until the election, Bundt was steadily gaining a following. A new debate was scheduled for the Tuesday before the election, which could make or break either candidate’s campaign. 

In the meantime, Kurt had Halloween costumes to make, with some help from Carole and Brittany.


	11. Expect The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, after this chapter, I should be almost caught up to where I wanted to be by now. Just so you know, there will be a lot going on in this chapter, which will cover the last half of October, and lead up to (but not include) Halloween. The beginning of this chapter overlaps the end of the previous chapter, and takes place on the second Wednesday of October.
> 
> Thankfully, October is over, my cast is off, my health is greatly improved (still not 100% yet, but getting there), and my computer is working again, and my writers block is gone (which actually is a problem, because now I have a dozen new story ideas floating around that I will (TRY to) resist the temptation to start until I get some other stories finished!)
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Expect The Unexpected

New Directions were once again hard at work, preparing for the second annual Lima Trunk or Treat, which was already expected to be bigger than the previous year, and Sectionals, which were less than four weeks away now. They had learned just a few days ago who their competition would be, and were surprised that it was the same as the cancelled invitational, except that Vocal Adrenaline had been switched out for a new choir from Westerville West High School.

At the moment, they were working on Calling All The Monsters for the Trunk or Treat, with Tianna taking the lead. The freshman girl was proving to be more of a powerhouse than Blaine had given her credit for during her audition, and was definitely going to be a strong member of the team.

"Great job, everyone! We just need to work on the timing with the breakout portion, and I think we'll have the crowds eating out of our hands!" Blaine smiled as they all high fived and congratulated each other. "Okay, that's it for today. Tomorrow we'll work on that routine some more, and also Come Alive for Sectionals!"

After work, he stopped at the grocery store, and the dry cleaners, before heading home. It had taken a while to get used to the security detail following him everywhere, but at least they didn't bother him at school after their daily security sweep of the building.

He carried the groceries and Kurt's suit jacket in, grabbing the mail without really looking at it as he passed, dropping it on the kitchen table as he put the groceries away.

He carried the suit jacket upstairs and changed out of his work clothes into something a bit more comfortable. Wes would pick up Lizzie and Bee from school after their after school clubs got out in half an hour, and Annie would bring the babies home shortly after. She'd taken them in to get their check ups and immunizations, since Wes had had a Skype meeting for an upcoming project his company would be working on. Kurt wasn't due home for another hour, as he was making up the visit with the interfaith group that he'd missed the previous month.

Blaine took advantage of the rare alone time to relax and meditate. It was something his therapist had suggested to help him unwind, and that he'd found very helpful when he'd been working through overcoming his addiction. He hadn't needed it as much since the operation over the summer, but figured the last couple of weeks since the Sanders' scandal had broke warranted some relaxation.

Half an hour later, he went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and put the casserole in the oven. He picked up the mail, flipping through it. Bill. Bill. Advertisement (he tossed it in the recycling bin). A letter from Denise, who was currently directing the traveling troupe of Somewhere, Ohio, addressed to Kurt. Another bill. Two more advertisements, and finally, a letter addressed to Blaine.

He frowned when he saw the return address, and almost tossed it into the recycling bin with the other junk mail, but refrained. Instead, he sat down and opened it, staring incredulously at the handwritten letter. He was rereading it when Wes and Annie arrived, almost at the exact same moment.

Blaine hastily closed up the letter and shoved it back in the envelope, before dropping it into the junk drawer in the kitchen island just before the others made their way into the kitchen. As he finished making dinner, he listened to Wes and Annie talk, but his mind was still on the letter.

"Blaine?" Wes said, noticing the shorter man's distraction. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, not really. I was just thinking about something, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

The older man just nodded his head. "Okay, but maybe you should pay attention to what you are doing. You just dumped corn on the counter."

The curly haired man looked back at the counter and swore under his breath as he realized Wes was right. He cleaned up the mess just as Kurt got home.

Wes and Annie left as Blaine took the casserole out of the oven, and the family sat down to eat. After dinner, they were watching a cooking show on TV when Bundt's first campaign ad came on. Kurt was impressed with the other man's use of facts and statistics, even if he didn't thoroughly agree with everything the other man stood for.

After putting the kids to bed, Blaine retrieved the letter from the drawer in the kitchen, and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?" His husband asked.

Blaine just shrugged. "Read it. It's pretty self explanatory."

Kurt opened the letter and read it outloud.

"Dear Blaine,

I know we haven't spoken in twelve years, and that is completely my fault. I can only blame the Anderson men's stubbornness for the way I acted…

"Is this from your dad?" Kurt asked, looking back up at him.

Blaine nodded. "Keep reading."

The auburn haired man looked back down at the letter and continued to read, silently this time, until he reached the end.

"I am inviting you and your family to join me for Thanksgiving Dinner. I have also extended an invitation to your brother and his family, as well as your mother. I am hoping to repair the damage I've done to our family, but I understand if you don't wish to see me.

"Sincerely, Richard Anderson."

Kurt folded up the letter again, and sat silently for a few minutes.

"So, what are you thinking right now?" He asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Honestly? I don't know what to think. I mean, if our estrangement were just about my sexuality, I think I'd believe him when he says he's come to terms with it. But there were so many other little things that came between us. The way he treated mom, the way he turned his back on Cooper when he sided with me. The fact that I didn't want a law degree, the fact that I chose music and acting. Hell, the fact that I married you was a point of contention with him. The only redeeming grace about you in his eyes was that your dad got elected to congress. Even that was questionable, since Burt was 'just' a mechanic in his eyes. So now I'm supposed to believe that he's completely changed?"

He felt Kurt slide up behind him and wrap his arms around him. "Are you going to contact him?"

Blaine turned around and held on to the man he loved. "I don't know. I want to talk to Cooper first. We're supposed to go to his house for Thanksgiving this year, anyway. Let's see what he thinks."

Kurt just smiled and kissed him. "Whatever you want to do, you know I'll support you, one hundred percent."

"I love you."

"I Love you, too. Let's go to bed, and I'll show you all the ways I love you."

…

Friday morning, Kurt got up at four, and after preparing breakfast for the others for when they got up, and putting on a large crock pot of beef stew to slow cook throughout the day, drove to his dad's house. He would be driving Burt and Carole to Cincinnati, to have a special 3D ultrasound that would not only determine the baby's gender, but also show if there were any abnormalities, such as Down Syndrome or any of the other genetic disorders.

They had agreed beforehand that they wouldn't allow worry to eat at them on the drive up. Why borrow trouble when it may not be needed? They kept the atmosphere in the car light as they made the two hour drive, talking about anything other than babies, or politics.

Once they arrived at the specialist clinic and checked in and filled out all the paperwork, they were shown to an exam room, where the technician, who introduced herself as Molly, helped Carole change into a gown while Burt and Kurt waited in the hall.

Once Carole was settled on the exam table and covered with blankets, the two men were allowed back in, and the ultrasound began.

Molly chatted kindly with them as she worked. "I don't live in your distract, so I can't vote for you, but my sister and niece live in Lima Heights, and you've got their votes," she told Kurt. "Okay, do you want to know the gender?"

It was Kurt who replied. "Not yet. We were hoping you could take a picture, and label it either Andrew Finnegan or Amelia Fiona, and put it in a sealed envelope for us. We want to open it with our family and friends, so everyone will know at the same time."

Molly smiled at him. "I can do that. Dr. McCallister will be in shortly to go over the other results with you shortly. I'll print that picture up for you in the meantime."

Twenty minutes later, Molly returned with the envelope, just as the doctor arrived. He was younger than Kurt expected, but very professional. He explained every detail as he showed them the scans. "Basically, what it boils down to, you have a very healthy baby in there. No abnormalities that we can see. Now, that doesn't mean that something won't be discovered after the baby is born, as there are a few disorders that aren't detectable with our equipment, but your doctor has already done a full genetic screening with amniocentesis, which you should be getting the results back from soon, but as far as we can tell, everything looks promising."

They thanked him, and shook his hand before taking their leave. They stopped at a nearby bakery to pick up some pastries and bread for the monthly Friday night get together that night, which now included so many people that they reserved a room at the community center, and everyone brought something to contribute. They also visited a children's furniture store to look at cribs for Carole, and new furniture for Lizzie, Bee, and the babies. Their last stop was at a crafting shop to pick up a few things that they hadn't been able to get at the hobby shop in Lima for the kids' Halloween costumes. After eating lunch, they headed back to Lima.

Kurt dropped Burt and Carole off at their home, and drove to the school to see Blaine. His husband was just finishing up his Music Theory class when he arrived.

"Hey, Sweetie," He said, hugging the shorter man. "Did you talk to Cooper yet?"

Blaine hugged him back, before they began walking towards the auditorium, where his last class of the day, Classical Guitar, would be held. "I called him at lunch time."

"What did he have to say?"

"He was a bit upset, but you know Cooper, everything can be used as inspiration for a future acting gig. He'd talked to mom last night. She suggested that Cooper invite him to their house for Thanksgiving dinner instead, so we wouldn't have to change our plans, but she wouldn't be there. She's not ready to forgive him yet, but thinks it's a good idea for Coop and I to meet with him and try and work things out."

"And?" Kurt prompted.

"Cooper wanted to take a few days to think about it. He's going to call me on Sunday and let me know what he decides. He says that if he does invite dad, that we are under no obligation to join them if we decide we don't want to talk to him, and he will understand and not be upset if we say no. Nor will he hold it against us if decides not to include dad in the family gathering, and we choose to go to dad's instead."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I still haven't made up my mind yet. I think I'll wait and see what Cooper decides."

"Well, like I said, I'll stand behind you, no matter what you decide. Now, I'll get out of your way and let you get back to work," he said as they reached the auditorium. "I'm just going to stop by Sam's office real quick, then check in with Artie before I pick up Lizzie and Bee."

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

…

Kurt and the kids were the first to arrive at the community center, aside from Dave, who worked there. He helped them to start setting up. They'd all decided to move the monthly gathering here the previous month so that they could include the kids, since so many of them had very young children. This way the kids would all be supervised, and when they got bored, there was an indoor play area for the older ones, as well as a climbing wall for the teens and tweens.

"Xander is making Paella," Dave said, as Kurt set out the bread and pastries he'd bought earlier, as well as the crock pot of beef stew.

"I hope his turns out better than the one time I tried making it," Kurt said.

Dave laughed. "He's a perfectionist, of course it will turn out. Sometimes I wonder if there was a mix up at the hospital and somehow Keri brought home the wrong kid. If he didn't look just like me, I wouldn't believe he was related to me at all. He'll only be sixteen in five weeks, and graduating in May."

Kurt smiled at him. "Don't sell yourself short. We both know you are way more intelligent than you give yourself credit for."

The Schuesters arrived next, with Jake and Marley not far behind. Blaine arrived a few minutes after them, along with Wes, Annie, Johnnie and the babies. Tina and Artie and their kids, Santana, Brittany, Ke'Andre, Mercedes and George all arrived at the same time, and the rest followed them, Burt and Carole being the last to arrive. In all, there were more than fifty people present, not counting the Secret Service men hovering discreetly outside the room. Definitely more than any of their houses could comfortably accommodate.

Once everyone had eaten, Burt, Carole and Kurt stood up at the front of the room. Burt smiled at all of them. "As you know, Carole had her ultrasound today, and we asked them to seal a picture of the baby in an envelope, so we could all learn the gender together." He waved the envelope in front of him so everyone could see, before holding it out to his son. "Kurt, would you do the honors?"

Kurt took the envelope in trembling fingers. "Drum roll please!" He ripped the envelope open as a couple of people tapped out a drum roll on the tables. He carefully slid the picture out. "It feels just like an award show," he laughed, and then looked down at the picture. "It's a girl! Amelia Fiona!"

The gathered family and friends cheered. Blaine hugged his husband tight. "You're going to have a little sister! How awesome is that!"

Wes cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "While we're all here, I'd like to continue the good news. Annie and I are getting married!" A wild murmur went up among the friends. "Now, it's just going to be a small ceremony at the Justice of The Peace, the Saturday before Thanksgiving, but we'd love it if you all joined us afterwards at Annie's house for a party."

"Congratulations!" Kurt and Blaine said, hugging their friends. Nick and Jeff Patted Wes on the back, and kissed Annie's cheek.

"Well, since everyone seems to have something positive to share," Nick said, putting his arm around his husband's waist, "Jeff and I are going to have a baby, too! Jeff's cousin, Melissa, has agreed to be our surrogate, and Dr. Kat implanted the donor egg last week." The petite blonde woman smiled at them. "Today she confirmed that the embryo has taken! It's also a girl! Abigail Marie Duval Sterling!"

More cheers went up, and Kurt glanced over at Quinn and Matt and Mason and Jane. "If either of you have an announcement to make, now is the time to do it!" he teased the two dating couples.

Quinn laughed. "Well, actually, I do have an announcement, but it's not what you're thinking. I've officially finished my last case at the Akron prosecutor's office, and as of Tuesday, I will be transferring to Columbus, where I will be dropping the 'Assistant" from my title and becoming a lead prosecutor!"

"Quinn! That's great news!" Kurt said, hugging his friend.

"Looks like there is a lot to celebrate tonight!" Blaine added, kissing her cheek.

…

The following two weeks were much less eventful leading up to the debate. The location of the debate was kept quiet until a few hours before the event, due to the fact that some of Sanders' followers had made threats. They wanted Sanders to be included in the debate, saying that he hadn't been convicted of any crimes, and that he hadn't dropped out of the race, so was still a candidate. They threatened to disrupt the proceedings if Sanders wasn't allowed to participate.

Security was on high alert, both at the venue, and at the Hummel Anderson house. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany had taken Lizzie, Bee and the babies to a Hotel in Columbus as a precaution.

Despite all the chaos surrounding it, the debate went well. Both candidates were cordial, stated their cases, emphasized their points with facts and figures, and never once tried to smear each other. It was difficult to tell who had come out on top, but it was pretty much in the voters' hands now.

It was a little before ten when Kurt and Blaine got home. They were both tired, and were considering going straight to bed when the phone rang.

"Kurt," Christian Morganson said, sounding very business like, despite the late hour. Kurt was surprised to hear the lawyer's voice at this time of night. "Are you watching the news?"

"No, we just got home and were going to go to bed. Why?"

"Janice McMillan has been arrested as an accomplice to the child pornography charge against her brother. The news won't release the names of the victims, of course, but I now know why Kendra asked to be removed from the family home."

Kurt thought he was going to be sick.


	12. It's Just Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m working on the next chapters of The Haunting of Kurt Hummel, and The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel, but this chapter was a bit more fleshed out in my head, so you’re getting it a few days earlier than I planned. This chapter will take us from Halloween, and through the election. So much going on! By the end of the chapter I should be (Finally) caught up to where I wanted to be at this point. Hopefully I’ll be able to stay on track from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a couple of questions; Yes, Kendra was a victim, but it will be a while before you learn more about it. Hkvoyage (who has commented on every chapter so far, thank you so much!), Yes, Quinn will be involved with the case, to an extent. It will be talked about throughout the season, but the trial won’t start probably until the next season, as this is just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. I won’t talk about how Janice McMillan figures into this yet, that will have to be a big KEEP READING for that answer. Someone also pointed out that the timing of the election is off by a year. All I can say to that is...oops?ust a small note on my health; After posting that my leg was doing much better, I had a slight turn for the worse, reinjuring the Achilles tendon. This time an MRI shows a minor partial tear mid-calf. The good news is that it will not require surgery, and I am able to return to work as long as I don’t over do it, and I keep it elevated as much as possible when home. Thank you to everyone who sent well wishes!
> 
> (PS. PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!)
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

It’s Just Beginning

Kurt stood back and studied his work, a frown furrowing his face. “Still not right,” he muttered. After a moment of thought, he reached out and made a couple of minor adjustments, and then smiled. “There, perfect!”

“Aww! Daddy, they’re so cute!” Lizzie said, admiring her youngest siblings.

“Well, it was your idea, really, sweetheart!” He said, giving her a one armed hug. “You were the one who suggested matching costumes. What better theme than The Wizard of Oz?”

He studied his oldest child, who was dressed as Glinda the Good. Standing beside her, Bee looked adorable as Toto. In the two twin strollers, Kathy was dressed as Dorothy, Audy as the Scarecrow, Mattie as the Tin Woodsman, and Phin was so cute as the Cowardly Lion.

Blaine came out of the kitchen with the treat bags for the two oldest, and couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face as he studied all six of his children. “Kurt, I don’t know how you do it! These costumes are amazing!”

The pale man just shrugged. “Carole and Brittany helped a lot.”

“Yeah, but they’re your design. They look professionally made.”

“Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, are you ready?” The voice belonged to Joseph, who would be in charge of their Secret Service detail for the evening. With only four days left until the election, Sanders’ supporters were still furious over their candidate’s arrest and forced removal from the ballot. The arrest of the other man’s sister had simply proven to them that this was all part of a conspiracy between Kurt and the police to remove the competition. Kurt had to keep reminding himself that most of these people also voted for Trump back in twenty-sixteen.

“We’ll just be another minute, thanks, “ Kurt said, picking up the camera to snap a few pictures.

…

They met up with their friends, and admired all the children’s costumes. Joani Schuester was dressed as a renaissance Dame, and her younger brother, Cole, was a squire. Tina and Artie’s six year old boys, Alex and Alan, were dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, while the not quite one year old girls, Tess and Trina, were dressed as fairies. Ke’Andre, who had never dressed up for Halloween before, was Count Dracula. Quinn’s son, Noah, was rocking a Superman outfit, his wheelchair mocked out to make it look like he was flying through the clouds. Marley and Jake’s daughter, Delilah, who had just begun walking the day before, had the most adorable angel wings and Halo. And finally, Madison’s three boys, Josh, Simon, and McKenzie, who ranged in age between seven and twelve, were a trio of Stormtroopers.

The older teens, all of whom would be performing during the Trunk or Treat, were dressed like Greasers and Teeny Boppers from the fifties. They were currently on stage, performing Calling All The Monsters, as the younger kids queued up to get their treats and trinkets. This year there were over two hundred vehicles lined up on both sides of the streets and in a couple parking lots surrounding the community center, where the stage, food stalls, and carnival games and rides were set up. 

As they made their way around the cars, they were greeted by many of their other friends. Sam and Julia once again had their own trunk setup, with a Star Wars theme, naturally. Julia was dressed as very pregnant Padme, while Sam was a Sith Lord. Lauren and some of the other coaches from McKinley also had a trunk with a sports theme, and passed out squishy baseballs and miniature Nerf footballs and soccer balls along with the candy. McKinley was also represented by Nick and Jeff, who had a musical theater themed trunk, and passed out harmonicas, mini flutes, and toy tambourines with their candy.

The Titan Rush cheer squad also had a trunk, with Beth Corcoran manning a voter registration table, reminding people to register and vote on Tuesday. They surprised Kurt and Blaine with a cheer as their group approached. The crowd around them clapped and applauded, and Kurt was actually a little thankful for the Secret Service detail, as several people in the crowd wanted to shake his hand. He smiled and waved and shook some hands, but the security detail kept it from getting too out of hand, and they were allowed to move on without holding the line up too much.

Dave Karofsky and his boyfriend, Edward, had decorated their trunk with a zombie theme, and along with the candy and treats, had a small table with pamphlets about LGBTQ+ support groups in the area, as well as cards with phone numbers to the local suicide prevention and Trevor Project hotlines.

Burt and Carole had also opted to man their own trunk, or rather, truck, tossing candy down to the kids and parents from the flatbed of one of Hummel’s Tire and Lube’s tow trucks, which they had decked out in orange fairy lights and a cemetery display, complete with a skeletal hand breaking through the ground.

Perhaps the most surprising trunk they came across was that of Theodore Bundt, who was dressed as a hippie. An actual bell bottomed, fringed vest, floral print shirt wearing hippie! There were three women with him, all also dressed as hippies. Kurt had met Melissa, Theodore’s wife, at the debate a couple of nights ago. She wasn’t much older than Kurt himself, but she was like everyone’s favorite grandma, warm and kind, and always smiling. She squealed in delight when she saw the babies in their costumes. Theodore and Melissa hadn’t been able to have kids of their own, but doted on her nieces and nephews, and every other child she came across.

Theodore laughed and shook Kurt’s hand. “It’s good to see you, Kurt! I’d like to introduce you to a couple of people.” He indicated the two younger women. “This is my sister, Patricia, and her wife, Nina. Despite being related to me, they both plan on voting for you on Tuesday!”

The women laughed, and shook Kurt’s hand as well. “Well, no offense, Teddy, but he’s just way cuter than you!” Nina teased.

Kurt couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at that. “Well, if I had known that cuteness would be the deciding factor in the election, I would have just posted pictures of my husband and kids being silly. But thank you for your support.” He introduced them to the rest of their group, aware that somewhere in the crowd someone was taking pictures of the two political rivals that would more than likely end up in the newspapers the next morning. They wished each other good luck for the coming election, before Kurt and his entourage moved on. 

When the kids were so laden down with treats and candy they could barely hold up their treat bags, they headed over to the games and entertainment area. Lizzie, Joani, and Cole followed Marley to the stage area. The Neil Armstrong Elementary school choir would be performing a couple of songs, as would the choir from Lima Junior High. Currently, High Jynx was giving a very well choreographed a Cappella performance of I put a Spell on You. 

“That reminds me,” Will Schuester said, looking towards Blaine, “The National Show Choir Committee is considering adding a jr. high level show choir competition, and they are looking for schools to participate in a trial program beginning next year, too see if it is feasible, and to work out any possible complications. I’ve signed up several Jr. High schools in the state who have shown interest, including Lima Junior High. We’ve put out feelers for choir coaches for schools who don’t already have one. I’ve got a couple who’ve already expressed interest. They’ll be at your Sectionals to try and get a feel for what they’ll have to look forward to.”

“That’s great!” Blaine said, smiling. “Get them excited about it early enough, and get them some competition experience, and we may find some really talented prospects when they reach the high school level.”

“I’m sure Lizzie will be signing up for that next year,” Kurt laughed.

Will smiled at him. “Joani already said she’s going to join. The committee has said that some of the rules may be different. They’ll be sending out more information after the holidays.”

Their conversation came to an end as the elementary school choir was introduced. They began with Monster Mash, which had a lot of the adults in the crowd laughing and dancing along. Afterwards, they performed Fearless, from Girl Vs. Monster, and finished with Ghost Ship.

They spent another hour enjoying the entertainment and playing some of the games, and riding a couple rides. As the festivities began to wind down, they headed towards their SUV. All four babies were sound asleep, and Blaine was carrying Bee, who could barely keep his eyes open. Lizzie was yawning as she sang and hummed along to the fading music.

…

“So, have you made up your mind yet?” Kurt asked his husband Sunday afternoon, as they sat on the couch in the enclosed porch, watching the kids play with Charlie as they took advantage of one of the last warm days of the year. A cold front was due to come through that night, and snow was expected by the end of the week.

Blaine shrugged. “Cooper sent dad the invitation last week. He hasn’t gotten a response yet. Dad probably doesn’t appreciate the fact that if he goes to Cooper’s house, he won’t be the one in charge. That’s probably why he wanted us to go to his house, so he’d be the one to say when and what we eat, and who sits next to whom. Did you know he used to tell my mom when she could get her hair cut, and how much she was allowed to cut off?”

Kurt had known that Blaine’s dad had been a control freak, but he had never realized just how controlling he had been. Of course, he’d only met the man a handful of times before he and Blaine had gotten married, and only once since, and the older man hadn’t left a very good impression.

“Maybe having it at Cooper’s house will make it better for you and your brother. If he really wants to prove that he has changed, he’ll accept Cooper’s offer. You can listen to what he has to say. If you don’t like it, I promise we’ll leave and have our own celebration, even if it’s just fast food burgers on the beach. Cooper will understand. All I care about is you and me, and our children being together, and being thankful for what we have.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. “That’s all I care about as well. Okay, we’ll go to Cooper’s house for thanksgiving and hear what dad has to say. If he shows up.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him back.

…

Monday went by in a blurr, and before they knew it, election day was upon them. Wes dropped the kids off at school, as Annie watched the babies. Blaine had taken Tuesday and Wednesday off, prepared for any outcome. They met Burt and Carole at the polling place, and were once again photographed casting their ballots.

The rest of the day was spent in a nervous fog as they waited for the polls to close and the tallies to start trickling in. Wes and Annie joined them for dinner with the kids, and then they set out for the community center, where they were joined by the rest of their friends, as well as most of the student body of McKinley and their parents, and various other supporters.

As the first numbers began to come in, Kurt and Bundt were in a virtual tie, with Kurt having only a double digit lead. It remained close as ten o’clock came around, although Kurt’s lead had jumped up to triple digits with only a third of the vote counted. Some of the ballots were stuck in traffic due to a car accident blocking the road. 

Lizzie and Bee and several of the younger children had all fallen asleep in one of the smaller project rooms with Wes, Annie, and Joseph watching over them, away from the main area where the crowd continued to wait for the results.

Midnight approached, with still just fifty six percent of the votes counted. Kurt’s lead was steadily growing wider, but it was still too early to call it. Kurt had laid down on a couch in Dave’s office, intending only to rest for a few minutes, but had fallen asleep almost immediately. His watch chirping at one o’clock woke him, and he returned to the main area feeling more awake.

“Kurt!” Artie called out to him. “Bundt is on the phone, he wants to speak to you!”

The pale man accepted the phone as the crowd fell into a hush. “Hello?”

“Kurt! I wanted to be the first to congratulate the newest Congressman from Ohio! I’m conceding the election.”

Kurt glanced up at the large screen showing the results, and finding that his lead was now just over two percent, with seventy seven percent of the votes counted.

“The votes are still so close. Are you certain you want to do this?” Kurt asked.

Bundt laughed. “We both know you are the better man for the job. I would have withdrawn the moment Sander’s name had been pulled from the ballot, if you hadn’t asked me not to. Just do me a favor. Don’t let the power go to your head.”

Kurt smiled. “You’re a good man, Theodore Bundt. One day I hope to see you join me in Washington. Maybe we can prove that true bipartisan cooperation is possible.” Both men laughed, and wished the other well, before hanging up.

“What did he say?” Artie asked.

Kurt looked back up at the screen, where a reporter was saying that they were cutting away to the Bundt campaign headquarters, where the candidate had an announcement to make.

“I think you all are about to find out,” he replied with a smile.

It took a few minutes for his opponent to appear on the screen, his wife by his side. The gathered crowd cheered as he took the podium, and he paused until they quieted down. “Thank you, thank you all. You’ve all worked so hard to get our message out there, to make certain people knew what we stood for, and to let them know that they had another option in this election. We’ve fought a good fight, a fair fight.

“Sadly, it was not a fight we were not meant to win. Just moments ago, I called Kurt Hummel, and congratulated him on his well earned victory.” He paused again as the crowd cried out in surprise, and he waived his hands to get them to settle down. “I know the numbers are still close, but I also know what the exit polls are showing.” As if to confirm his words, the tally on the screen behind him rolled over, increasing Kurt’s lead to just over three percent, with eighty one percent of the votes counted.

“Despite everything that has happened, Kurt Hummel has maintained an honest campaign, without pointing fingers and placing blame, and without resorting to smears and mud slinging. I find Kurt to be a genuine, fair, and modest person, who will, in my opinion, do his honest best to represent the people of this district in Washington DC.

“I feel proud to concede the election to such a worthy opponent.”

Even as reporters shouted questions to Bundt on screen, several reporters turned to Kurt and began asking questions. He waved them off for the moment as he took Blaine’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “We did it!”

Artie and the Secret Service men managed to control the reporters long enough for Kurt to freshen up a bit, and the kids to be woken up so they could join their dads on the stage, along with Burt, holding Mattie, and Carole, holding Audy. Blaine held Kathy, while Kurt cradled Phin in his arms as he took the podium.

The crowd was cheering and chanting Kurt’s name as the tally on the screen officially declared him the winner. Blaine raised their joined hands in the air, celebrating their victory, and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt had just stepped up to the podium, waiting for the crowd to settle down, when the gunshot rang out.


	13. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes, I realize I left you all hanging at the end of the last chapter, but it certainly got your attention! Just a short chapter so you all can stop holding your breath!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

Heartbeats

 

Kurt had never understood why, in the movies before something dramatic was about to happen, the sound would go all muted, as if heard from underwater. Nor had he ever understood why they always slowed things way down. It’s not like time could actually slow down in real life. It was just an unrealistic gimmick.

Or so he thought.

But as he stepped up to the podium, Phin in his arms, Blaine and his family surrounding him, he finally understood, as several things all seemed to happen at once, in slow motion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dave Karofsky and his son, Xander, rushing towards something he couldn’t see.

At the same time, the glass of water that had been sitting on the podium shattered, even as a loud bang was heard. He heard his stepmother gasp in shock, and Audrey, who she was holding, let out the most terrifying cry Kurt had ever heard.

Charles and Joseph, the two Secret Service men, rushed the stage, along with a couple others, covering them as they ushered them all off the stage. Two more shots rang out, and now Kurt realized that’s what they were, gunshots. 

He glanced back over his shoulder, and saw his friends screaming in fear as they dropped to the floor and crawled towards the exit. He saw Dave and a couple of other people wrestling with someone dressed entirely in black, face covered by a ski mask. He saw Xander, clutching at his hand, which was coated in red, shiny liquid.

And then he was outside, being shoved into a limo, and time seemed to snap back into motion. His dad was swearing, something he never did around the kids, and Kurt glanced over at him, to see he had his hand pressed to Carole’s side, even as she was trying to calm Audy down. The tiny girl was still shrieking.

“We’ll be at the hospital in two minutes, sir!” Charles called out as he got behind the wheel of the limousine. Kurt was confused.

“Hospital?” He asked, feeling dull, as if his mind didn’t want to work. 

Blaine reached out and turned Kurt’s chin until he was facing him. “Kurt, Carole and Audy are bleeding. And so are you.”

Kurt glanced down at his arm, only now registering the stinging pain on the back of his wrist. “They shot at us.” His voice was flat.

“I think he’s in shock,” Carole hissed out, ignoring her own pain for a moment. “Make him lay down and put his feet up.

Kurt felt his husband gently lay him down and lift his legs into his lap. He kept trying to wrap his head around the events of the last few minutes, but they just didn’t want to make sense. Someone had shot at them. Why?

Someone had shot at him, and his stepmother and daughter were injured. His husband, his dad, and his other children had been placed in danger. He’d been holding Phin in his arms. What if the bullet had hit his son?

Without warning, he rolled to the edge of the seat and vomited.

…

Blaine kept his hand on Audy’s forehead as they removed the piece of glass from her thigh. She was still sobbing, but now more from the memory rather than the actual pain. Kurt was sitting on the exam table beside her as they put a dozen stitches in his wrist. Carole was in the room across the hall.

As far as they were able to tell, the bullet had grazed Kurt’s right wrist, shattered the glass, richoched and grazed Carole on the left side, just under her breast. It had missed Audrey by half an inch, but a piece of flying glass had caught her on the outside of her tiny little thigh. 

The three of them were very lucky, no serious damage was done. They would send Kurt and Audy home in a couple hours, but they were going to keep Carole for a day, just to monitor the pregnancy. They’d also put Burt on a heart monitor, because he’d begun to have chest pains shortly after they arrived at the hospital. So far he was still awake and alert, and had been given baby aspirin and a nitro pill. His color had improved, and his heart rate had stabilized.

Xander, who had jumped the gunman alongside his dad, had a broken finger and pretty bad gash on his thumb that had required surgery. He’d tried to grab the gun out of the man’s hand, and had gotten it caught in the slide. The finger had been broken when the gunman had stomped on it after knocking Xander to the ground. That had been a big mistake on the gunman’s part, as Dave went berserk and beat the crap out of him until one of the Secret Service men had pulled him off.

No one else had been seriously injured, either, although a few of their friends had scratches and bruises from the initial panicked scramble to get out of the building. The second and third bullets had both lodged into the floor.

Charles and Joseph had been keeping them up to date on what was happening. The shooter was identified as Benjamin Greenly, an associate of James Sanders who had been under investigation for some of the threats made against Kurt prior to the election. He was also suspected to be part of the child pornography ring Sanders had been busted for.

“It’s all my fault,” Kurt said, guilt drowning him as he looked down at his daughter. They cleaned her wound, and gave her three stitches.

“This is not your fault!” Blaine said, looking up at the pale man while stroking the little girl’s cheek. She was finally starting to settle down, and was slowly drifting off to sleep. “Those people made a choice, Kurt. They are sick and twisted. Maybe they are even mentally unstable. They are the ones at fault.”

Kurt couldn’t look him in the eye. “Maybe running for congress wasn’t such a good idea.”

Blaine stood up and put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “It was the best idea you ever had. This proves it. They are so desperate to hold on to the status quo, to their misguided sense of entitlement and greed for power, they see you as a threat. They know you represent change, and that you have the willpower and influence to get things done, and it terrifies them!”

Kurt felt the tears slide down his cheek, and fell forward into the shorter man’s arms. “They hurt our family, Blaine. Phin or Audy or Carole could have been killed! Lizzie and Bee are going to be traumatized by this!”

Blaine hugged him tight, rubbing his back. “Carole is going to be okay. Phin and Audy are safe. We’ll help Lizze and Bee get through this. Think of it this way. We’ve been through trial by fire, and we’ll come out stronger because of it.”

...

Wes and Annie had taken the other kids home. The Secret Service had kept the press at bay so as not to overly upset the kids any worse than they already were. Bee hadn’t spoken a word since the incident, and Lizzie couldn’t stop crying. Kathy, Mattie and Phin had all been fussy, but had eventually settled down and fallen asleep. 

Wes made hot chocolate for Lizzie and Bee, and put on a pot of coffee, knowing Kurt and Blaine would be home soon, while Annie set about making something to eat, more for something to do than hunger. Santana and Brittany arrived, along with Nick and Jeff, to wait for the Congressman elect and his husband. They all made small talk, taking turns to hug and reassure the two older children that everything would be fine.

Bee had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up with Chester and Brittany, and Lizzie was snuggled up in a blanket next to Santana, half asleep when Kurt and Blaine arrived with little Audrey around six thirty in the morning. Everyone rushed to hug them, and reassure themselves that the little girl was fine.

Kurt hugged Lizzie and Bee so tightly, he was sure he was hurting them, but they weren’t complaining, hugging him just as tight. Both kids were exhausted, and Kurt carried Bee upstairs, even as Blaine picked up Lizzie. Despite being so tired, neither child wanted to let go of their parents, and neither did the grown ups. They held onto each other for the longest time, rocking and humming soothingly, and murmuring “I love yous” and “we’re safe, you’re safe.”

Finally, the kids fell asleep, and Kurt and Blaine tucked them in. None of them would be leaving the house for work or school that day, possibly not for the rest of the week.

When they returned downstairs, more of their friends had arrived. Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Tina, Sam, Lauren, and Kat were all there. The women were quick to hug the two men, checking them over to make certain they were alright. Quinn especially looked paler than usual, most likely recalling the worst day of her life.

Kurt hugged her a little tighter. “We’re all okay. I’m sorry, I know this must be hard on you, too.”

The blonde woman let out a shuddering breath. “I’ll be okay. I just kind of wish Matt hadn’t left for LA yesterday. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Kurt rubbed her shoulder. “Do you want to stay here until he gets back? We have room for you and Noah.”

She shook her head no. “My mom wants us to come stay with her for a few days. I’m just glad no one was seriously hurt.”

Annie handed each of them a cup of coffee, and Tina passed each of them a pastry from the box she had brought. Artie cleared his throat.

“The press are going to want a statement, but for now the Secret Service won’t let them within a five block radius of this place. Only residents and the people on your list are being allowed in the area.”

Kurt sighed. He loved this house and this neighborhood. His neighbors had all been mostly accepting of them, although a few had been a little standoffish. He hated that they were being inconvenienced. He’d have to do something to make it up to them, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep for a week.

Fortunately, their friends seemed to understand and after a while, everyone but Wes and Annie left. Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs, checking on the babies before heading to their room. Too exhausted to do more than change into sweats and tshirts, they crawled into bed, holding each other, and listening to each other’s heartbeats as they fell asleep.


	14. Getting Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY! I completely forgot to post this last week! First hubby got sick and ended up in the hospital for a few days, and then I ended up in the ER with Norovirus, and it completely slipped my mind that I hadn't posted! Seems like as soon as I get caught up on this story, I immediately Fall behind again!
> 
> Anyway, Kurt makes a statement about the shooting, Bee has a nightmare, and New Directions compete in Sectionals. 
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Getting Back to Normal

 

Kurt cleared his throat as he faced the reporters, Blaine at his side Wednesday afternoon. They’d left the kids with Wes and Annie, not wanting them to relive any bad memories.

“I would like to begin by thanking each and everyone who voted for me. It means a lot that so many people believe in me and what I stand for.

“Unfortunately there are still people out there who are afraid of where things are heading. They wish to hold on to their hatred and sense of superiority. 

“Last night, one of these cowards shot at my family and me. They had no care that there were children present. They had no care for the people in the audience. They cared only about maintaining the status quo.”

He held up his bandaged wrist. “This mark on my skin was their attempt to, at the very least, scare me off, and at the worst, take my life, which they deem worthless. This is not a mark of shame, however. This scar is a badge that I will proudly wear to show the world that I am not afraid. I will not back down. 

“The world is changing, for the better, and those who fear change will always try and stop it. But you, the voters, have spoken. You’ve stated that you are ready for the future we can build together, and I am privileged to know that you have chosen me to guide us into that future!”

The crowd cheered and clapped. He waited for them to settle down before he continued. “Now, I was not the only one injured last night, and I want to thank everyone who has sent well wishes for my stepmother and daughter. Both of them are doing well, and will recover fully. I would also like to recognize my friend, Dave Karofsky, and his son, Xander, who helped subdue the gunman and prevent anyone else from getting hurt. Xander received an injury to his hand that required surgery. He is in good spirits, and expected to make a full recovery as well. 

“Once again, I thank you all for your belief in me and your support.”

A few of the reporters shouted questions, but the Secret Service members held them back as Kurt and Blaine made their way out of the conference room. Kurt waved at them before the doors were closed behind them.

Once they were alone, Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. “You did a great job, babe!”

Kurt squeezed him back. “Thank you. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. I wasn’t the one who got shot last night.”

“You know what I meant!”

Blaine just smiled at him. “Yes, I know what you meant. I’m fine, really. I knew when we went into this election that there would be a lot of stress and drama. I just maybe didn’t think there would be this much drama. But I’m so very proud of you, Kurt. I had no doubt you’d win this election, and I have no doubt you will make a big impact in Congress.”

Kurt smiled and kissed the shorter man. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

…

Lizzie and Bee wouldn’t return to school until Monday, but Blaine returned to work on Thursday. Sectionals were just over a week away, and New Directions were hard at work. They’d changed out their set list, deciding to open with Come Alive, since they hadn’t gotten to perform it at the cancelled Invitational. They still planned to close out with Brendan’s original group number. They were also planning to do two other songs, and were still working out some issues with their choreography.

Thankfully, the newest members of the team, Colt, Tanya, Tianna, and the others all seemed eager to impress, and worked hard to fit in with the rest of the group. It also helped that Colt and Tianna were amazing acrobats as well as dancers. They had some surprises up their sleeves.

...

Bee woke up from a nightmare early Friday morning, and rushed into the nursery to reassure himself that Audy was alive and not seriously hurt. Kurt found him there, singing to his younger siblings.

He picked up his son and sat with him for a while as the boy cried quietly on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you right now,” Kurt had told the boy.

“Why?”

Kurt lifted the boy’s chin so he could look into his eyes. “Because you didn’t lock yourself away from us again. You didn’t let this steal your voice again. You’ve come so far in the last year and a half. I know you find it hard to deal with somethings. I’m sorry my running for office has put you in certain situations I know have made you uncomfortable, but you’ve handled everything so well, I sometimes forget how sensitive you are.”

Bee snuggled closer again. “I don’t like being scared all the time. I want to be brave, like you and Dad.”

Kurt hugged him tightly. “Oh, baby, being brave doesn’t mean you aren’t scared. It just means that you don’t let the fear keep you from living your life, and facing whatever it is that you are afraid of. I think you are very brave, and I am so proud of you!”

…

The day of sectionals arrived, and nerves were running high. Many of the students who had been there the year before couldn’t help but think about the accident as they boarded the buses. Kurt had thought about leaving Lizzie and Bee home with Wes and the babies, but had changed his mind after convincing himself that the chances of another accident were slim to none.

New Direction had drawn the second spot, right behind High Jynx, who drew first. After New Directions would be the new group from Westerville West High, followed by The Pixie Chicks, the Monarchs, and The Nightingales, in that order.

Kurt was eager to see Nick’s a Cappella group compete. He’d heard them sing before, at the Trunk or Treat and other events, but had never heard them in competition before, and couldn’t wait to see what they could do.

They came out with a bang, literally. Their first song was Born To Be Wild, which had the crowd cheering. They followed it up with Gaga’s Applause, and finished it out with We Are, by that new group Kurt couldn’t remember the name of. The crowd loved the group’s dance moves and perfect harmonies.

New Directions were introduced next, and Kurt held his breath as the music began, and Danny stepped into the spotlight.

You stumble through your days  
Got your head hung low  
Your skies' a shade of grey  
Like a zombie in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But you can shake away

Johnny added his voice on the next verse.

'Cause you're just a dead man walking  
Thinking that's your only option  
But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the color's blinding  
Take the world and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
You'll never be the same

Next, Xander joined in, as the dancer joined them on the stage.

Come alive, come alive  
Go and ride your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching up  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And you know you can't go back again  
To the world that you were living in  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive!

Alyssa was next, followed shortly after by her twin, Alaina.

I see it in your eyes  
You believe that lie  
That you need to hide your face  
Afraid to step outside  
So you lock the door  
But don't you stay that way

No more living in those shadows  
You and me we know how that goes

'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same

We'll be the light that's turning  
Bottle up and keep on shining

You can prove there's more to you

You cannot be afraid

The boys rejoined the song at this point.

Come alive, come alive  
Go and ride your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching up  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open  
So, come alive!

Tianna, one of the newest members of the team, made quite an entrance as she did flips and back handsprings across the stage, while Colt and a couple of the better dancers who also happened to be on the cheer squad did basket tosses behind the singers.

Come one!  
Come all!  
Come in!  
Come on!

To anyone who's bursting with a dream

Come one!  
Come all!  
You hear  
The call

To anyone who's searching for a way to break free

Break free!  
Break free!

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open  
(Hey!)

Tianna’s voice was clear and strong as she carried the song through to the end.

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And we know we can't go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

So come alive! (Come alive!) (Yeah!)

The crowd roared with their approval. It took a few moments for them to settle down before the group started their second song, Born this way. The crowd must have approved, as they gave yet another standing ovation. Their third song was another newer song, this one by Ed Sheeran, called Living The Life, Which the audience really loved as well.

Now it was time for Brendan’s original song, and Kurt could feel the anticipation building. If the crowd had thought the first few songs were a powerful comeback, they were in for a real shock. Brendan took the darkened stage, and what might have seemed to be a laid back tune began to play.

Life comes rolling at you  
And you don’t always know what to do  
But you can’t let it get to you  
Start running when you hit the ground  
They might try to pin us down  
But they’re never gonna catch what can’t be found

Suddenly the stage was flooded with light, and New Directions were flying across the stage on rings suspended from the rigging, or tumbling and flipping as the music swelled into a much more upbeat tempo. The group as a whole began to sing.

You can try and catch us  
But you can’t catch what can’t be found  
You think you’ve got us cornered, but look around  
Before you blink we’ll be moving in New Directions

Some of the dancers were using trampolines as they flipped and twisted in the air, all in perfectly choreographed synchronicity. The energy on the stage was incredible, and the joy on the kids’ faces as the song continued pulled the audience in.

Don’t know what tomorrow brings  
Or what kind of arrows they may sling  
Only know what the music sings  
And we’ll get through this alive

We’ll Survive  
We’ll Survive

No matter what they try  
We’ll Survive  
Moving in New Directions

By the end of the song, the entire audience was shouting in amazement and singing along with the chorus.

…

After the other teams performed, Jane approached Blaine backstage. 

“It’s not fair,” she said with a smile to show she was only teasing. “How do you find all that talent?”

Blaine laughed and hugged her. “I can’t help it if all the talented kids want to join New Directions. They just know that we’re the best, and they want to be part of it! Besides, your girls are just as talented. Your interpretation of I Need A Hero was amazing.”

“Uh huh,” She laughed. “My girls are great, but in case you didn’t notice, none of them were doing a trapeze act on stage. There is a reason for that.”

Blaine laughed, and hugged her again as the teams were called out to the stage for the awards. Jane Addams took third place, and High Jynx came in second. No one was surprised when New Directions were announced the winners.


	15. The Meaning of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I fell way behind on this story again. I’ve been having a hard time writing this chapter, mostly because of the scene with Blaine’s dad, but also because of the scene with Johnny. Emotional rollercoaster ahead!
> 
> PS. Look for the one shot from this verse that I wrote for the Glee Potluck Big Bang, called Black Friday. It takes place after this chapter ends!
> 
> Reviews always appreciated!

The Meaning of Family

 

The wedding of Wes and Annie took place the Saturday after Regionals, at the Justice of the Peace. Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Lizzie, Bee, and Johnny were the only witnesses. Afterwards, they had a small reception at Annie’s house, where a tent had been set up in the backyard, and several space heaters placed to keep the guests warm.

Johnny was sitting with Beth, Danny, Xander, and Brendan, watching his mom dance with Wes. She looked so happy.

“So, how do you feel about the fact that your new stepdad is only seventeen years older than you?” Beth asked.

Johnny just shrugged. “My mom is only nineteen years older than me. Wes is cool, though, and he makes my mom happy. That makes me happy.”

“Why don’t you ever date anyone?” the girl continued, taking a sip of her coffee. “I mean, you’re gay, I know, but…”

“I’m bi, actually,” Johnny interrupted.

“Oh, I thought…” the girl seemed flustered now. Johnny just smiled at her.

“A lot of people assume I’m gay. I’m used to it. I do tend to prefer guys over girls, but I like both. As for why I don’t date, well…” He glanced to the other side of the tent where Kurt and Blaine were leaning against each other, lost in each other’s eyes. “Let’s just say it’s complicated.”

The song ended, and it was time for his speech. He excused himself from his friends and moved to the head table.

“I never got the chance to meet my dad. He died the day my mom found out she was pregnant with me. I’ve been told stories about him, of course. He was a volunteer firefighter. He loved his job, and he loved my mom very much. I like to think he would have loved me just as much.

“It was hard for my mom, raising me all alone, but she never complained. She always did her best to provide for us, and made sure I never felt like I was a burden or holding her back in any way. She made sure I knew I was loved every day, even when I could tell she was tired and emotionally drained. She always focused on making sure I was happy.

“When mom met Wes, I saw a change in her. She became more confident in herself, happier. I was happy that she finally began to focus on herself, on her own happiness. Wes has made her smile more in the past five months than I can remember her ever doing before. For that alone, I’d gladly welcome you to our family. But you’ve also become a good friend to me, too, and while I may not need a father figure anymore, I’ve come to appreciate your wisdom and advice. Thank you for coming into our lives!”

They drank a toast to the new couple, wishing them happiness and a long life together.

...

Blaine was freaking out Monday night, as they were packing for their trip to California to visit Cooper. His dad had finally accepted Coop’s invitation to join them the previous week, and now Blaine wasn’t sure he wanted to go after all.

Kurt sat on the bed and watched him pace. “If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to, especially if it is going to cause you this much stress. I can always cancel our plane tickets. Cooper will understand.”

Blaine stopped and turned, running his hands through his hair and growling in frustration. “If I don’t go, I’ll feel guilty for making Cooper face him alone.”

Kurt stood and moved to take his hands. “What is really bothering you about this? Is it just facing your dad again, or is something else bothering you?”

The darker man sighed and leaned into his husband. “You know me so well. Something else has been bothering me about this.”

“What is it, sweetie?” Kurt asked, sliding his arms around the shorter man and rubbing circles on his back to soothe him.

“It’s just, the timing, I guess.”

“I don’t understand.”

Another sigh of frustration left Blaine before he stood up a little straighter. “Remember when I told you that my dad didn’t think you were good enough for me, and the only redeeming thing was the fact that your dad got elected to congress? I just find it a little suspicious that the invitation came as you were on the verge of winning the election. Cooper told me that when he spoke to him on the phone last week, he’d asked about you, about the Sanders scandal, and about George Mathers dropping out of the primary. He didn’t ask about the shooting, though. Seemed more interested in how you won than anything else.”

Kurt frowned. “You think he is only reaching out now because I’ve made something of myself, and that I’m finally worthy in his opinion?”

Blaine shrugged. “That, or he wants to lord it over us that you only won because your opponents either dropped out, or were forced out because of their crimes.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him. “Let him try. Nothing he can say will change the fact that I ran an honest campaign, and won fairly. And if he thinks that I’m only worthy now because I won, well, you and I both know that we love each other, and that is all that matters. 

“If you don’t want to go, we’ll stay here and have our own Thanksgiving dinner, together, as a family. Annie invited us to join them if you decide not to go. But if the only reason you don’t want to go is because you’re worried he’s going to insult me, then stop worrying. Let him insult me. I don’t care. But if he insults you? He better watch out, because I will bring down the righteous wrath of Kurt Hummel to smite him.” 

Blaine laughed. “I love you.”

Kurt kissed him again. “I know. Now finish packing. The kids and I are all set. I’ll load the luggage in the SUV after you leave for school, and I’ll pick you all up afterwards and we’ll set out straight from there to the airport. Lisa made arrangements to work our flight so she could help us out with the babies, and Cooper and Katie are going to meet us at the baggage claim area.”

Blaine smiled at him. “You truly are amazing, you know.”

…

Lisa was waiting for them in the boarding area, having flown in on an earlier flight. She hugged each of them, and cooed over the babies.

“They’re getting so big!” She exclaimed. “You’d never tell they were preemies!”

Kurt laughed. “They each have their own distinct personalities, too. Katie is definitely the Diva, always being the first to try new things. Audy is the curious one, always wanting to explore and study everything she finds. Mattie seems like the quiet one, but he’s just plotting how to get himself and the others into trouble, while Phin is the cautious one, waiting for all the others to master a technique before he’ll even try it.”

“Are any of them talking yet?” His sister in law asked.

“Not yet,” Blaine replied, “but they’re starting to make distinguishable sounds, so I’m guessing first words aren’t too far off.”

Once the flight was announced and preboarding began, they entered the plane and got settled. Kurt was in one row with Bee, Kathy, and Mattie, while Blaine was behind them with Lizzie, Audy, and Phin. Lisa had to leave them to help with the preflight check, and to help the other passengers board, but once they were in the air, she came to check on them. Phin had fussed a little on take off, but quickly settled down once he’d been given a bottle. He and the other three fell asleep not too long into the flight. 

Bee had also fallen asleep after the in-flight meal, but Lizzie was wide awake, and happily chatted with her aunt Lisa when the woman wasn’t busy helping other passengers or serving beverages.

About forty minutes before they were supposed to land, they hit a patch of rough turbulence that had Bee crying in fear and clinging to Kurt, while Blaine had two not quite nine month olds fussing behind them. So far none of the babies had disturbed the other passengers, but Kurt began to worry that one of them might start screaming at any moment.

Lisa came and sat across from Blaine and took Audy from him and began rocking her as Blaine rocked Phin. Lizzie had moved up a row to help Kurt with Kathy and Mattie, while Kurt soothed Bee. Fortunately, they passed through the disturbance quickly, and all the children settled down quickly once the plane stopped vibrating.

They landed at LAX without any further problems, and waited for all the other passengers to disembark before leaving the plane, Lisa carrying Audy, and Lizzie carrying Mattie. Blaine carried Kathy and Phin, while Kurt carried Bee. As they walked, Kurt noticed his oldest son seemed a little warmer than normal, but didn’t really think about it as they made their way to baggage claim.

Katie was holding up a sign that read, ‘Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt, and the rest of the Hummel Andersons!’ The sign made Lizzie laugh as they approached, and she hugged her younger cousin. More hugs were exchanged, and babies were passed around, before they were led out to the parking lot. 

“We rented a minivan,” Cooper said. “You two can take the luggage and drive the babies in that, and Lizzie and Bee can ride in our car with Katie.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt said as he followed the taller man.

“When is dad arriving?” Blaine asked, cautiously.

“Not until tomorrow afternoon, which will give you all plenty of time to get settled tonight and get some rest. Lisa’s grandmother will be joining us as well. She was supposed to go to San Francisco to have dinner with Lisa’s sister, Angie, but she just broke up with her fiance, and isn’t really in the right state of mind for cooking a meal, so Angie is going to her Mom’s instead, and Grandmother Gale is joining us.”

Blaine seemed a little relieved that there would be someone else joining them, to possibly act as a deterrent against their father making a scene. They got the luggage stowed away in the minivan, and got the kids settled between the two vehicles, and set off.

When they reached Cooper and Lisa’s home, Lisa was looking concerned as she got out of the car, and approached Kurt on the driver’s side. “Bee threw up a few minutes ago, and I’m pretty sure he has a fever.”

Kurt frowned and hurried over to the other vehicle as Lizzie came around from the other side with Katie. Both girls seemed a little grossed out. Blaine was by his side as Kurt eased the door open and looked down at the auburn haired boy sitting limply on the seat and looking miserable.

“Sweetie?” Kurt asked gently. He’d noticed the boy had seemed a little pale on the plane, but had chalked it up to the fear during the turbulence, but now the boy was even more pale. He opened his mouth to try and talk, but suddenly clutched the small plastic garbage bag he’d been holding in his lap, and threw up again. “Oh, baby, let’s get you inside and into bed.”

…

“One hundred and two point two,” Lisa said, reading the thermometer later that night, as Kurt wiped at Bee’s forehead with a damp cloth with one hand, while trying to coax him to take a sip of pedialyte through the straw. In the bed on the other side of the room, Blaine was soothing Lizzie, who had started feeling ill shortly after they arrived, as she threw up into a trash can that had been placed beside the bed.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, smiling tiredly at his sister in law. “If I had known the kids were sick, we’d have stayed home.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Kurt! You couldn’t have known. Just be thankful the babies seem fine, and showing no signs of being sick, too.”

Kurt shrugged. “For now, but we’ve all been exposed to it, and you guys will probably get sick, too!”

“It’ll be fine. A little stomach bug isn’t going to kill us. Besides, I deal with sick people on airplanes all the time, and rarely get sick. And I know what you are going to say next, ‘what about Thanksgiving Dinner?’ We’ll still have it. I’ll save some leftovers for when the kids are feeling better if they don’t make it downstairs to join us.”

Kurt smiled at the tiny woman. His sister in law was about an inch shorter than Rachel, with dark brown hair cut in a classy bob, and light blue eyes that pierced through you and made you think twice about disagreeing with her. 

“You’re a saint, you know that?” He said, a weak smile on his face.

“Of course,” she teased. “It’s part of my job description. Now get yourselves in bed and get some sleep!”

…

Both children were still sick the next morning. While Bee’s fever was still above one hundred and two, Lizzie’s had gone down a little, though it still hadn’t broken completely. By lunch time, Mattie had also developed a mild fever, and was throwing up.

Lisa’s grandmother, Maggie Gale, arrived around the same time Kathy and Audy had started showing signs of being sick too. The woman, who was in her late seventies, was even smaller than her granddaughter, and twice as fierce, had been a nurse during the Vietnam War, immediately took charge of tending the kids, while Kurt helped Lisa in the kitchen, making dinner, and heating up soup for Lizzie and Bee.

Blaine helped Maggie with the kids, while Cooper watched over Katie and little Phin, who as yet hadn’t shown any signs of being sick.

It was into this scene of controlled chaos that Richard Anderson arrived, shortly after four. Cooper let him in, and introduced him to his wife and daughter.

“You know Kurt, of course,” Cooper said, as the pale man picked the smallest Hummel Anderson up out of the playpen.

“And this is Phineas Christopher, our youngest.” Phin studied the newcomer for a moment before turning away and hiding his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

Richard Anderson had a perplexed look on his face. “I didn’t realize Blaine had another child. And such an...unusual name.”

Kurt hid his annoyance, having detected the disapproval in the other man’s tone. “We named him after my stepbrother, who died shortly after graduating from high school, and after Finn’s father, Christopher, who died when Finn was the same age as Phin is now.”

“I see,” said the older man, tone still making it clear that he thought the name was ridiculous. “Where is Blaine?”

“He’ll be down shortly. Lizzie and Bee got sick shortly after we arrived last night, and he and Lisa’s grandmother have been taking care of them most of the day.”

As if on cue, he heard his husband descending the stairs.

“Hey Kurt,” He called out, looking down at his phone, not noticing the other person in the room yet. “Sam texted me. Julia’s water just broke!”

He glanced up then, taking in the situation. “Dad, you’re here.”

“Hello, Blaine. It’s good to see you.”

There was an awkward silence as the three Andersons exchanged looks, waiting for someone to say or do something. It was one of the other babies crying that broke it. Richard frowned, looking at Phin in confusion.

Kurt handed the boy off to Blaine. “That sounds like Audy. I’ll take care of it, you talk to your dad.”

“Who is Audy?” The older man asked after Kurt had disappeared up the stairs, glancing to Cooper, expecting to find out that his oldest child also had an infant.

“Our daughter,” Blaine said. “She, Kathy, and Mattie are all sick with a stomach virus.” 

“Kathy? Mattie?” His dad was still confused.

“Yes, dad. Kathy is Audy, or Audrey's twin sister, and Mattie, short for Matthew, is Phin’s twin.”

“You have four infants?” The eldest Anderson seemed shocked by the news. “How is that even possible?”

“It’s not unusual for multiples when using IVF. We had two embryos implanted in our surrogate, and both eggs took, and split into twins.”

Richard opened his mouth to say something, most likely about the evils of fertility treatments, but Cooper cut him off.

“Why don’t we all sit down? Dinner won’t be ready for another half hour or so. You said you wanted to talk to us.”

Richard nodded, and glanced around. He immediately headed for the overstuffed armchair in the corner, but Cooper stopped him. “Sorry, that’s Lisa’s seat. She gets picky when anyone else sits in it other than her grandmother. Why don’t you take the recliner?”

Richard frowned, but redirected himself to the recliner in the opposite corner. Blaine and Cooper both settled on the leather couch, Phin sitting up on Blaine’s lap. Lisa had taken Katie into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

Richard glanced between his two sons, and then cleared his throat. “As I said, I wanted to apologize to both of you. I may have overreacted when you both decided not to follow me in to law, despite it clearly being the best career option.”

Both brothers frowned, and Richard could see he wasn’t winning any points with them. “I mean, at the time, it seemed like the better option. Obviously you’ve both found some success in your chosen professions, although I must admit I find it strange that you’d give up your acting career to teach, Blaine.”

His younger son’s frown deepened. “I haven’t given anything up, dad. I’ll still act, if and when I’m offered a roll that speaks to me. Kurt and I moved back to Ohio to follow another dream. Kurt wanted to continue his father’s mission in Congress of making the world a better, safer place for our kids.”

“He could have done that from New York,” Richard said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“There weren’t any seats coming up for election in New York. Besides, Kurt and I both wanted to move back to be closer to our friends and family.”

“Family? What family do you still have in Ohio? Your mom moved to Chicago, and Cooper lives here in LA!”

Blaine shook his head. “And what about you, dad? Where do you live? But to answer your question, Burt and Carole Hummel are my family. Nick and Jeff are my family. Wes and Annie, Sam and Julia, and all the kids that come through my classroom, they are all my family. But especially Kurt. And Lizzie, and Bee, and the babies.” He hugged Phin closer to him. “They are my family. Where they are, that is home to me.”

Richard looked apoplectic. “What kind of name is Bee, anyway? Don’t you even know how to give a child a proper name?”

Blaine glared at him. “Bee is a nickname. His full name is Burt Edison Hummel Anderson. He is named after Kurt’s father. You know, the guy who understands what unconditional love is, and treats me like another son? The one who set the example of parenting that I try my hardest to follow every day?”

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice called out soothingly as he entered the living room, followed by Maggie and Lisa. “Is everything alright?”

The dark haired man shook his head, and carefully stood up with his son. “No. I think I want to leave now.”

“No,” Cooper said, also rising. “You can’t leave with your children sick. I think maybe it would be best for all if Richard left.”

They all turned to the older man, who rose slowly. “So be it. I had hoped we could speak reasonably, but apparently not.”

“I’ll ask you not to speak another word in my granddaughter’s home, sir.” Maggie said, standing up straight to her full four foot nine and a half inches. “I love my family, and although I’ve only met Kurt and Blaine today, they are included in that family, and I do not like seeing Blaine upset.”

Richard frowned, looking from one face to another, and then merely nodded before heading to the door. 

“I’ll see you out,” Cooper said. “Perhaps one day, when you realize what it really means to be a family, we can try this again, though not on a major family holiday.”

Kurt pulled Blaine and Phin into a hug. The shorter man was shaking, and quickly took their son from him as Blaine suddenly rushed out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom, where the sound of vomiting echoed down the hall. Kurt handed Phin to Cooper, and followed after his husband.

“Honey? Are you okay?”

Another round of vomiting was his only response.

“Looks like he’s got the stomach bug, too,” Maggie said. “Help me get him upstairs, and we’ll get him settled in. This is turning out to be quite the Thanksgiving gathering!”

“I’m sorry, Miss Maggie,” Kurt said. “We didn’t mean to ruin your Thanksgiving dinner!”

“Oh, pish posh!” she said, waving away his apology. “I’m having a great time! I haven’t had this many people to care for in a very long while! Reminds me of my army days! Well, except no bombs dropping around us. And don’t worry about Blaine’s dad. Someday maybe he’ll grow up. If not, it’s his loss, not yours.”

Kurt decided he loved this woman, and gave her a hug.


	16. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have already read part of this chapter as a one shot that I wrote for the Glee Potluck Big Bang December drabbles. If you have, great, you can skip down past Cooper’s announcement for added content. If you didn’t read the one shot, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Reviews always Welcome!

Black Friday

 

“Somehow, this was not how I pictured Black Friday shopping in California,” Kurt said, eyeing a store display. 

From beside him, his sister in law, Lisa, chuckled. “What were you picturing? Bumping into Ryan Seacrest at the mall?”

Kurt laughed. “Well, you got the mall part right. I had expected to be shopping at the Beverly Center, not CVS.” He added a large bottle of Pepto and two more bottles of pedialyte to his cart.

“Well,” Lisa said, adding several cans of chicken noodle and tomato soup to her own cart, “at least we aren’t fighting the crowds at the mall.”

“True,” he replied, as he read the labels on two different brands of infant fever drops. “Still, I had wanted to check out that new children’s boutique. With everyone out in Ohio either just having or about to have babies, I wanted to spoil them a little.”

“You still have a couple of days before you fly back. You might still make it there. And speaking of babies, thanks for reminding me!” The petite, dark haired woman walked down another aisle, and returned a moment later with a small box, adding it to her cart.

Kurt glanced at it, a look of surprise on his face. “Is that a pregnancy test?”

“Yep. I’m three days late. I’m never late! And I threw up this morning, which could just mean I’ve caught the same bug the kids and Blaine have, but I’m not showing any other symptoms of being sick, so…”

Kurt hugged her. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed!”

…

When they returned to the house, they found Lisa’s grandmother rocking Phin, the only one of the kids who hadn’t gotten sick. 

“Where’s Cooper?” Lisa asked. She’d left her husband in charge of watching over the sick children, and Blaine, who had also gotten sick.

“In the shower,” The feisty older woman said, a mischievous grin on her face. “Katie, Lizzie, and one of the babies all threw up on him. He looked like something the cat dragged in, ate, and proceeded to hack back up.”

Kurt grimaced as he finished unloading his bags. “Charming. I’m going to go check on the kids and Blaine.” He grabbed a bottle of pedialyte, the Pepto, fever drops, two cans of seven up, and a package of bendy straws, and left the room.

He first stopped in the den, which had been temporarily converted into a nursery for the little ones. All three of the babies were fussing. Kurt quickly changed their diapers, cleaned them up, refilled their bottles with a mixture of pedialyte and purified water, and gave each of them a few drops of the fever medicine. He got them settled once more, and slipped across the hall to the guest room he and Blaine had been sharing with Lizzie and Bee.

Blaine was leaning over the side of the bed, retching into the wastebasket. Kurt set the Pepto and one of the cans of soda beside him on the nightstand. “I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I guess I don’t have to, now.”

“Ugh!” Was the only reply, as the pale man moved across the room, opening the second can of soda and dropping a straw into it before handing it to Lizzie, who already seemed to be recovering, though her usual jubilant personality was still diminished from the weakness.

“Hey, sweetie. Aunt Lisa will bring you up some soup in a little while, after she checks on Katie.”

His daughter smiled at him and took a couple cautious sips from the can, as Kurt moved over to the last bed. Bee still had a fever, and hadn’t been able to keep anything more than the tiniest sips of pedialyte down. Kurt was really worried about him, and planned to take him to the emergency room if his fever didn’t break soon.

“Sweetheart, can you sit up a little? I have some medicine that might help you feel better.” He helped the boy sit up, and gave him a measured dose of the infant’s fever medicine, and helped him take a couple sips of the pedialyte, relieved when he didn’t immediately throw it back up. He fell back to sleep a short while later.

Kurt moved back over to his husband’s side. “I’m sorry this trip has turned out to be such a disaster.”

Blaine smiled weakly at him. “Not your fault. Dad would still have been a jerk if I wasn’t sick.”

Kurt snorted at the attempt at humor. “Do you want to try and eat some soup?”

Blaine shook his head no. “Not yet. Maybe later. Let’s see if the Pepto helps first.”

Kurt nodded and straightened the blankets around him. “Okay. Get some rest. I’m going to help Lisa finish cleaning the kitchen. I’ll come back up in a little while to check on everyone once more.”

…

Blaine woke up to the sound of whooping a few hours later. 

“Are you sure?” He heard Cooper ask, excitedly.

Blaine then heard his sister in law’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words.

“That’s great news! Hey Kurt! Blaine! I’m going to be a daddy again!”

…

Kurt sighed with relief when he checked the thermometer again. “One hundred point one. You still have a fever, but it’s coming down. And you haven’t thrown up since this morning. How are you feeling?”

Bee shrugged. “Sleepy, but my stomach doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Kurt smiled. “Do you want to try eating something? Dr. Janice said you could try some sherbet, or some chicken noodle soup.”

“Can I have orange sherbet?” 

“Of course. We’ll try a small scoop first, make sure it stays down. I’ll go get that for you.” Kurt tucked the blanket more firmly around his oldest son, and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs to get him the treat.

“How’s he doing?” Cooper asked as he fed Phin pureed turkey and left over mashed potatoes.

“Better,” Kurt said, getting a small bowl out of the cupboard. “His fever is coming down, and he’s managed to keep down the pedialyte and seven up.”

Cooper nodded, wiping Phin’s chin with the bib. “Blaine still sleeping?”

“Yeah. I think he’s more wiped out from the encounter with your dad yesterday than anything else, though.” Kurt said as he dished out the sherbet.

“I’m sorry you guys had to go through that,” the older Anderson brother said.

“Don’t be. You had to give him the chance. It wasn’t your fault he wasn’t ready to handle things maturely. I just find it strange that it was the children’s names that set him off.”

Cooper snorted. “Blaine never told you?”

Kurt looked over from the freezer, pausing with the door open. “Told me what?”

“If dad had had his way, Blaine would have been named Richard William Anderson, III. The only reason Blaine lucked out was because mom’s grandfather insisted on naming him, or he’d cut her out of his will.”

Kurt set the sherbet back in the freezer and closed the door. “So, basically, your dad was pissed that we named one of our kids after my dad, and not him?”

“That, and because another one of your kids is named after your stepbrother.” The older man smiled down at Phin and bopped him on the nose. “And Blaine just had to go and rub his nose in it, with that remark about your dad, and how great he is.”

Kurt frowned. “So Blaine deliberately baited your dad?”

Cooper looked at him, shaking his head. “On the contrary, actually. Dad was the one who brought up Bee’s nickname. In my opinion, Blaine handled the situation well, reminding dad that it was his own fault that the two of them didn’t get along. Dad is just upset that he can’t control our lives anymore. Once he gets over that and learns to accept our decisions, maybe we can try once again at reconciliation.”

Kurt thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged, picking up the bowl of sherbet and a spoon. “I need to get this to Bee before it melts.”

…

By Saturday morning, all the kids were doing better, except Bee, who was still pretty weak, although his fever had finally broken. Blaine was still weak as well, but able to sit up. Unfortunately, Cooper was now sick.

Kurt and Lisa decided to take Lizzie, Katie, and the babies to the Beverly Center to do some shopping. They hit the children’s boutique, where Kurt spent a small fortune on outfits for the kids for Christmas, Mercedes’ wedding, and his swearing in ceremony for the House of Representatives. He also bought outfits for each of his friends’ kids. They visited a couple of other shops as well, before stopping for lunch, and then headed back to the house.

Kurt went upstairs to check on his husband and son, and found Bee curled up in bed with Blaine, both sound asleep. He smiled and slipped out of the room and went back downstairs to make a few phone calls. 

He called his dad and Carole first, to let them know how everyone was doing, and check up on his stepmom. He then called Sam to see how Julia and the baby were doing. Jayden had been born Thursday night, after Julia’s water had broken in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner at Sam’s parent’s house in Kentucky.

He called Rachel next, to confirm that they were still planning on coming out to Ohio for Christmas. Rachel had just finished filming Wicked a few weeks ago, and Jesse had just auditioned for a role in a film adaption of The Great Comet.

He called Mercedes, who was visiting Santana and Brittany, so he talked with them for a while as well. 

He’d just finished talking with Quinn when Blaine came down stairs, looking adorably rumpled. 

“You’re up! How are you feeling?” Kurt said, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table for his husband.

“Better,” Blaine replied, not exactly dropping into the chair, but not as elegantly as he usually maneuvered, either. “I’m hungry, so I guess that’s a good sign.”

“What would you like to eat?” Kurt got up and went to the refrigerator. “Think you can handle solids, or would you rather stick with soup for now?”

“Actually, you know what I would really like? Some rye toast with just a little butter and cinnamon sugar, and a cup of tea.”

Kurt smiled, and got out the loaf of rye bread and the butter dish. “Is Bee still asleep?”

Blaine nodded. “Poor thing is exhausted. This bug really hit him hard.”

“I know, I was really worried. I was going to take him to the ER, but the fever finally came down. I don’t know why he got it worse than the rest of you.”

Blaine shrugged. “He’s been through a lot the last couple of months. His body might just be under a lot of stress, and unable to fight off viruses and infections right now. Maybe we should take him to the doctor when we get back home.”

Kurt hummed in agreement as he made the tea and buttered the toast. “Probably wouldn’t hurt.”

…

By the time they left for the airport to return home on Sunday, everyone was feeling much better, although Bee was still pale and tired. They said goodbye to Cooper and Katie at the security checkpoint. Lisa was once again working their flight, to help them out with the babies.

The flight home was uneventful, the babies behaved well. Bee slept most of the way, and when they got home, he went straight to bed.

Kurt was exhausted as well, and once he made sure the babies were settled for the night, he crawled into bed. Two hours later he woke up and dashed to the bathroom to throw up.


	17. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take us through the first week of December, and the next chapter will cover Christmas and New Years. If RL cooperates, I should have that up by the end of the week, Sunday at the latest, and I’ll be caught up with this story by the end of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and re edited season one, because I said Lizzie was in fourth grade last year. It should have been fifth grade. I could have sworn I wrote fifth at the time, but I just went back and reread it and it says fourth. SIGH.
> 
> Interesting side note. I realized while writing this chapter that THIS is the year Lizzie would be born, according to cannon. In my universe, she is born on July 4th, 2020. (Based on the last episode, this could be a fairly accurate birthdate, since the Tonys usually air the second Sunday in June, and Rachel is about 8 months pregnant at the time.)
> 
> Also, someone asked for a description of Kurt and Blaine’s kids. Lizzie has long, curly dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Bee looks exactly like Kurt from the flashback in Grilled Cheesus, except with longer, wavier hair. Kathy and Audy have auburn hair and hazel eyes, while Mattie and Phin have hair a shade lighter than Blaine’s, and Kurt’s glasz eyes.
> 
> As always, reviews are not only welcome, but greatly appreciated!

Firsts

 

Kurt was so sick Monday morning, he couldn’t even get out of bed to pack the kids’ lunches, or care for the babies. Fortunately, Wes arrived early to help out, and Annie was with him. Wes took care of the babies while Blaine took care of the kids. Annie was the one who tended to Kurt, helping him sit back in the bed after he’d finished vomiting, and bringing him a cloth to wipe out his mouth with as she filled him in on what was going on with everyone downstairs.

Wes made enough money from his computer graphics company that Annie was able to quit her job at the retail store and focus on finishing her college courses. She was already helping Wes out on some of his projects. Wes had given up his apartment and moved into Annie’s house before the wedding, and Kurt and Blaine had offered them the use of their New York apartment for a honeymoon during Christmas break.

After Blaine and the kids had left for school and work, Kurt tried to get out of bed, hating not being able to do anything. He was halfway down the stairs when Annie spotted him, and rushed to his side, which was the only thing that saved him from falling down the last seven steps, and probably breaking his neck. She caught him just as he began to faceplant, and with Wes’ help, managed to get him back in bed.

“Stubborn man!” She chided. “You try that again and I’ll strap you to the bed!”

“I hate being sick!” Kurt whined. “I hate being weak!”

“It’s part of life,” Wes said. “Everyone gets sick now and then. I know you are so used to being the one taking care of everyone else, but for now you’re just going to have to man up and let other people take care of you.”

Kurt grumbled something that might have been a curse on Wes’ ancestors, but was drowned out as he suddenly leaned over the side of the bed and vomited once more.

“At least your fever isn’t too high,” Annie said, placing a hand on his forehead.

“Reminds me, gotta make an appointment for Bee,” Kurt slurred as he wiped his mouth out.

“Blaine mentioned that before he left for work. He said he’d call during his free period this morning.”

Kurt nodded and sighed as he lay back down on the bed. “Can I at least have my laptop so I can watch a movie or something?”

Annie rolled her eyes, but brought the laptop bag over to him and set it beside the bed. “Make sure you get some sleep, too! And drink something! I’ll bring you some soup later.”

…

Blaine hated being on hold, but he really hated it when they played awful, tinny, instrumental versions of his favorite songs that totally ruin the originals. He was currently listening to a mangled version of Katy Perry’s I Kissed a Girl for the third time in the last thirty five minutes since he’d been politely asked to “Please hold.” He was beginning to think the receptionist at the pediatrician’s office had forgotten about him, and he only had ten more minutes until his next class began.

He was about to give up and call back later when a voice finally came on the line. “Dr. Martin’s office, how can I help you?”

“Hi, I need to make an appointment for my son.”

“Are you a new patient?”

“Um, no, we’ve been seeing Dr. Martin for the past year and a half.”

“What is your son’s name and birthdate?”

“Burt Hummel Anderson, September fourth, twenty twenty three.”

“And what is the reason for the visit?”

“Um, well, he was really sick over Thanksgiving break while we were in California. His sisters and brother were all sick too, but he seemed to be hit harder than any of them, and we-”

“Is he still sick?” The receptionist interrupted.

“He’s better now, although he’s still weak and pale-”

“Unless he’s showing symptoms right now, we don’t have any appointments available until February. Dr. Martin is getting ready to retire in May, and has cut back his office hours.”

“Oh. Well, I guess February will have to do.” He made the appointment and hung up just as the first of his Classical Guitar students arrived.

Later, in Glee, they began rehearsing Christmas songs for the concert that would be held at the new auditorium at the community center as part of the dedication ceremony a week from Saturday night. All five choirs would perform, as well as the choir from the Jr. High. Later in the month there would be a play performed by students from three of the local elementary schools, as well as a performance by the local symphony orchestra.

“Great job, everyone!” Blaine said “Let’s take five, and then we’ll do Friendly Beasts, with Colt, Xander, Brendan, Danny, Alyssa and Alaina, and then we’ll work on Tianna’s solo.”

Most of the kids took the opportunity to grab a bottle of water, and go over the sheet music for the rest of their setlist, but Johnny walked over to Blaine’s desk.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at Blaine. The teacher smiled back at him.

“What’s up, Johnny?”

“I’m having a little trouble with my solo. The final verse is just tripping me up with the descent. I was wondering if you could help me out with it?”

Blaine nodded. “Sure, we can work on it during class tomorrow, okay?”

The older man looked back down at his notes, and failed to notice the look of disappointment that passed over the young man’s face briefly, before the smile returned. “Okay, sure. Thanks, Bla- Mr. Anderson.”

…

Blaine picked Lizzie and Bee up after school, noting that his son looked tired still. “How was your day?” He asked.

Lizzie smiled at him. “It was cool. Mr. Green and Ms. Jemson announced that they are getting married on Valentines’ Day.” The photography teacher and kindergarten teacher had been dating for nearly four years. “He proposed to her on Thanksgiving, in front of her family!”

“That’s cute,” Blaine said. “How about you, Bee? Anything exciting happen?”

“Maisey Daniels tried to kiss me,” his oldest son said, softly.

Blaine glanced at him in the rearview mirror, one eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

The boy blushed and tried to hide his face. “She said I looked sad, and wanted to kiss me to make me feel better.”

“What did you do?”

“I told her I wasn’t feeling good, and if she kissed me she’d probably get sick too.”

Blaine tried not to chuckle, and turned it into a cough instead.

When they got home, Bee immediately went to the piano and softly began to play. He’d been a fast learner under Marley’s gentle tutoring. His former first grade teacher had remarked that he was a natural, and that all she’d really had to do was build his self confidence in his own talent.

Between the piano and his photography, Bee was slowly coming out of his shell and starting to be able to express his feelings. He smiled as Phin crawled over and sat on the floor beside him, watching him play. The other three babies were all asleep in the playpen.

“Do you like music, Phin?” He asked softly. The youngest Hummel Anderson cocked his head at his older brother, and after a moment, held his hands up, an obvious request to be picked up. Bee stopped and leaned over to lift the boy onto his lap, before continuing the piece he’d been playing. The younger boy leaned back into him as he watched the older boy’s fingers move over the keys.

Despite the fears he’d had when he’d first learned he was going to be a big brother, Bee had developed a special bond with his youngest sibling, and as he played, he talked quietly to the smaller boy, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

“You had a rough beginning to your life, with all the complications and stuff. But you never gave up. You aren’t scared of anything, are you? I get scared a lot. I’m scared people aren’t going to like me. I’m scared of dad and daddy getting hurt, or Lizzie, or you and the others. I’m scared I’m not good enough.”

Phin had stopped watching his brother’s fingers, and was looking up into his face. The tiny boy reached up and touched the older boy’s cheek. And said his first word.

“Bee!”

Burt Edison Hummel Anderson stopped playing abruptly and looked down at his brother. “Did you just say my name? Dad!” He shouted. “Phin just talked! He said my name! He said Bee!”

Blaine, Wes and Annie all rushed in from the kitchen, where they’d been talking while they made dinner, and Lizzie came rushing down the stairs, having been upstairs talking with daddy.

“Phin called me Bee!” The boy said, smiling happily, not noticing the tears rolling down his face.

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Blaine said, hugging both boys. “Daddy’s going to be so upset he missed it! I remember when you said your first word, Bee. Daddy and I had just come home from rehearsals during Dear Evan Hanson, and you were sitting in your highchair, eating spaghetti, and you looked up with a huge grin and said ‘daddy!’ Kurt almost melted, I swear!” Everyone laughed.

“What was my first word, dad?’ Lizzie asked.

“Daddy was trying to put a bow in your hair, but you were squirming so much, he couldn’t get it tied. He said, ‘can’t you sit still for one minute, baby girl?’ and you threw the hair brush, and said ‘No!’” They laughed again. 

“Guess this means the others will be talking any time now,” Annie said. “I’m surprised Phin was the first! Usually Kathy is leading the charge.”

They glanced over to where the other three were just waking up from their nap.

A short while later, once Lizzie and Bee had plates of cheesy chicken rice and broccoli in front of them, Blaine carried a tray upstairs for Kurt with soup, seven up, and Pepto on it. Kurt was laying in bed, pouting.

“I missed Phin’s first word!” He said, his face pale, hair sweaty as his fever broke. He already looked much better than he had that morning.

Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’m sorry, sweetie. If it makes you feel any better, I missed it, too. Bee was playing the piano, and Phin said his name. I was in the kitchen with Wes and Annie.”

Kurt continued to pout. “I hate being sick!”

His husband laughed. “I know, baby, but you look like you are starting to feel better. Which reminds me, I called Dr. Martin’s office today, but the only appointment I could get for Bee isn’t until February. Did you know Dr. Martin is retiring in May?”

The pale man frowned and shook his head. “No, I didn’t. He is getting pretty old. He was my doctor when I was a kid, you know, and he wasn’t a spring chicken then, either. Guess we’ll have to look for a new pediatrician.”

“Maybe Kat can recommend one in our area,” Blaine said as he helped Kurt sit up so he could take some Pepto, and set the tray over his lap so he could feed himself.

They talked for a little while longer as Kurt ate, but the older man was starting to get tired again, so Blaine tucked his husband in, and after another kiss and a whispered “I love you,” he took the tray and headed back downstairs.

…

Kurt was feeling much better Tuesday morning, and managed to get the kid’s lunches packed before Wes and Annie arrived. Although he looked a lot better, Annie still scolded him, saying that he should still be resting. Kurt just smiled and kissed her cheek as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Kathy, Audy, Matty and Phin were sitting in their highchairs at the kitchen table, and Kurt handed each of them a bottle, and then set about trying to coax them to eat the pureed peaches and oatmeal he’d prepared for them, as Blaine and the older kids got ready for their day. Kathy seemed to like the homemade baby food, and ate a few bites, but Audy ignored it in favor of her bottle, while Matty was too distracted chewing on his bib. Phin seemed determined to take the spoon from him and feed himself.

When Blaine came in a few minutes later with Lizzie and Bee, Phin reached towards his brother. “Bee! Beebeebee!”

Kathy, not to be outdone, decided to join the conversation. Looking up at Blaine, she spoke. “Dada!”

“She talked!” Kurt said, grinning at Blaine. The shorter man was in awe, looking down into his daughter’s hazel eyes that matched his own. 

“She said ‘dad,’ not ‘daddy!’ She was looking at me and she said dad!” Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and hugged him. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it? I remember when Bee called me Daddy the first time.” He smiled at his oldest son.

…

By the end of the week, Audy and Mattie had also spoken their first words. Audrey, who had inherited a version of Kurt’s Bitch face, had glared at her auburn haired parent as he tried to feed her pureed green beans, and very determinedly stated “no!” not unlike her older sister with the hair bow. Matthew had been more subtle, and they had almost missed it, when the boy had declared the green mush to be “yuck!” shortly after his sister had refused to try it.

The youngest Hummel Andersons weren’t the only ones who seemed disinterested in the food that evening, Kurt noticed. Bee had eaten a few bites of his salmon, but hadn’t touched the green beans or baked potato.

“Something wrong, sweetie?” He asked the boy who looked so much like him.

Bee shrugged. “Just not really hungry.”

Kurt frowned slightly. The boy still seemed so weak from being sick, even though it had been a week. He decided to see if they could find another pediatrician who could see Bee sooner than February.


	18. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter will cover the dedication of the Pierce-Lopez auditorium at the community center, and Christmas. Next chapter will cover Mercedes Wedding, and Kurt goes to Washington! I’m still not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I can’t seem to figure out how to fix it. 
> 
> This chapter is WAY longer than I expected!
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated!

Dedication

 

On the second Friday in December, Kurt was busy setting up his local congressional offices, where he would work from when not in Washington. That is to say, he was helping his dad move his stuff out so he could redecorate in his own style. Carole was there as well, but neither man would allow her to lift anything heavier than a bottle of water. She was now five months pregnant, and Kurt worried about her even more, especially since the shooting.

The bullet had grazed her rib, bruising it, and she’d required sixteen stitches. “You guys do know I’m not fragile, right?” She asked as they fussed over her. “Dr. Kat said I’m in perfect health, and the amnio came back clear, and everything is looking good for the baby as well. It’s not going to strain me that much to lift a potted plant!”

“I know,” Burt had said with a grin, “but I love fussing over you, and I know it still pains you when you lift things with your left arm. And yes, Dr. Kat said you were in great shape, but she also told you to take it easy!”

Kurt just smiled at his parents. “Okay, I think it’s time for a lunch break! Do we want Breadstix, or are you in the mood for something more exotic?” 

Before either of them could respond, his cell phone rang. He frowned when he saw the elementary school’s number on the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this the parent or guardian of Burt Hummel Anderson?”

“Yes, I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Mr. Hummel, I’m sorry to bother you, I’m Barb Marshall, the substitute nurse at Neil Armstrong. Bee came into my office a little while ago at his teacher’s urging. Apparently he was having trouble with his balance in class and fell when he stood up. He has a small bruise on his forehead from the fall, but I’m more concerned that he’s running a mild fever, one hundred one point five, and it looks like he has a pretty bad ear infection. Would it be possible for you to come pick him up?”

“Of course,” Kurt said, voice filled with worry. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Burt and Carole were looking on with concern on their faces. 

“What’s wrong?” Carole asked.

“Bee lost his balance at school and fell. They think he has an ear infection.”

“Did he hurt himself when he fell?” Burt asked.

“They said he has a little bruise, but it didn’t sound serious,” He said as he sent Blaine a text message. “I’ll call you guys later and let you know what’s going on.”

“Give him a hug from us!” Carole said. Kurt nodded, hugging her on his way out.

…

Two hours later, Kurt was sitting in the lobby of the urgent care clinic with Bee sitting limply on his lap, rocking the boy, whose fever was steadily rising. He’d been told by the lady at the counter when he checked in that they would probably have a long wait, as they were extremely over run with flu patients, and half the staff was out sick. He’d asked her if it would be better for him to take Bee to the ER, but had been informed that the hospital was swamped as well.

“The flu this year has been worse than they expected,” she said, sounding exhausted herself. “This year’s virus seems to be immune to the shot, and seems to be spreading more quickly than anticipated. The best I can do is offer you a mask for the boy, to try and keep him from catching it as well.”

Kurt had thanked her politely, and helped Bee put the mask on as they’d taken their seats. Blaine had texted him ten minutes ago that he’d gotten Nick to cover Glee rehearsal, and that he was on his way. Annie would pick Lizzie up from school and take her home, and she and Wes would fix dinner for her and the babies. Kurt had texted Santana to let them know that they wouldn’t be at the friends’ dinner that night, and asked her to spread the word.

Kurt looked up when the doors swished open, and his dark haired husband rushed in, brushing snowflakes from his shoulder. Kurt hadn’t even realized it had started snowing.

“Hey!” Blaine said, slipping into the seat beside him and giving him a quick kiss before leaning in to examine his son. “How you doing, sweetheart?”

Bee just shrugged, his face paler than usual, and his usually bright blue eyes seeming dulled. Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead, which seemed way too hot, just as a nurse called the boy’s name.

She smiled kindly at them as she lead them back to an exam room. “I’m just going to get his vitals for now. It may still be a while before the doctor comes in. We just had one of our PA’s pass out on us from dehydration and exhaustion.

Kurt nodded at her. “Bee had the flu a couple weeks ago, we all did. Bee got hit harder though. I’ve been trying to find a new pediatrician for him. Ours is retiring in May, and the earliest appointment we could get with him isn’t until February.”

The nurse smiled as she placed a thermometer in Bee’s mouth and checked the boy’s blood pressure. “Does he see Dr. Martin? He was my pediatrician for years when I was a kid, and now he’s my daughter’s doctor as well. I can’t believe he is finally retiring.”

She frowned when she read the thermometer. “One hundred three point six. That’s pretty high. I’ll see if I can hurry the doctor along. In the meantime, I’ll get him a pedialyte popsicle. See if you can get him to eat it.”

She left the room, and returned a minute later with the frozen red tube. She opened it for them with the metzenbaum scissors she carried in her pocket, before leaving again.

Kurt sat on the bed beside Bee and tried to coax him to sit up and take a small piece of the cherry flavored ice. The boy was so weak and tired, he fell asleep after only a couple small bites. Blaine sat on the other side of him, and the two men cradled him between them as they hugged each other for comfort.

Despite the nurse’s efforts to speed things along, it was almost forty five minutes later before a harried looking doctor finally entered the exam room. The man, who looked to be in his mid to late fifties, shook their hands.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Kassler, I’m a GP here. What’s going on with this young man? What was his name, Burt?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual from the stress. “But he prefers to be called Bee, like bumble bee. They said he lost his balance at school and bumped his head, and when he went to the nurse’s office at school, she discovered he had a fever, and said it looked like he might have an ear infection.” 

The doctor nodded and began examining the auburn haired boy, who’d just woke up. After checking his ears, nose, and throat, and feeling his lymph nodes, the doctor picked up Bee’s patient’s file and began writing on it as he spoke.

“He definitely has an ear infection. I’ll give you a prescription for antibiotics, and you can give him children’s Tylenol for pain and fever. I’m going to refer you to Dr. Andrew’s office for a follow up. Bee’s lymph nodes are a little swollen, which could be nothing, or it could be a symptom of something more severe. I’m not a pediatrician, so I’ll leave it up to him to figure that out. In the meantime, make sure Bee gets plenty of fluids, and lots of sleep.”

They thanked him, shaking his hand, and once the nurse had brought them the printouts, they bundled their son up and headed home, stopping only to fill the prescription. It was too late in the evening to call the doctor’s office to try and get an appointment, so they tucked Bee into bed, gave him some Tylenol and the antibiotic, got him to drink a few sips of pedialyte, and sang softly to him until he fell asleep once more.

Kurt was very worried about the boy as he went downstairs to get something to eat. Wes, Annie, and Lizzie had finished eating a while ago, along with Johnny, who had come over after Glee practice. They sat with the two men as they ate, though. 

“Is Bee going to be okay?” Lizzie asked, concerned for her little brother.

“He’ll be okay, I’m sure,” Blaine said, smiling tiredly at their daughter.

After they ate, Kurt went to get the babies ready for bed while Blaine did the dishes. Wes and Annie sat in the living room with Lizzie, watching a show about wolves. 

Johnny had offered to help Blaine with the dishes, and stood a couple feet away, sneaking glances at the older man every once in a while when he wasn’t looking, and listening as Blaine talked about Bee, and the concert tomorrow night, but not really hearing a single word.

“Earth to Johnny!” Annie’s voice cut in on the boy’s thoughts.

He turned abruptly, almost dropping the plate he was drying, and hoped he wasn’t blushing too much. “Sorry, mom. Did you say something?”

She smiled knowingly at the boy, but just shook her head. “I said it’s time for us to head out. Good night, Blaine, I hope Bee will get better quickly. Give him lots of love from us!”

Blaine smiled and hugged her, oblivious to the embarrassment of the younger male. “Thanks Annie. Having you and Wes here to help out with the babies and Lizzie has been great. I don’t know what we’d do without the two of you.”

He walked the three of them out, waving as they drove off.

He got Lizzie ready for bed, and went to check on Bee, only to discover Kurt laying beside their son, sound asleep, with his arm wrapped tightly around the boy. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss both of them softly on their foreheads, before tucking the blanket around them, and heading down the hall to his own bed.

…

“What about your speech?” Blaine asked Saturday afternoon as he got ready for the dedication ceremony and concert that evening.

Kurt shrugged. “You can give it. I just don’t want to leave Bee here with a babysitter. It’s not fair to Wes and Annie to miss the concert. I’ll stay home with the babies and Bee.”

Bee’s fever had dropped, but was still over one hundred and one. They had been giving him lots of fluids, and popsicles to help keep him from getting dehydrated, and to try and bring the fever down even more. It had helped, and while he had slept most of the day, he was now sitting up in bed, reading The Prisoner of Azkaban, with Chester curled up beside him.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, tying his dress shoes.

Kurt kissed him. “I’m sure. Besides, in a few weeks I’ll be away in DC, and I won’t get to see the kids every night, just on weekends. I want to spend as much time with them now as I can!”

Blaine returned the kiss, and hugged him. “I’m going to miss you every night when you are gone, too. Skype won’t be the same.”

They held each other for several minutes, sharing occasional kisses, but just happy being in each other’s arms.

…

Blaine smiled at the crowd waiting to enter the new auditorium, as Santana and Brittany stood beside him. “Thank you all for coming out in this snowy weather. I know you were expecting to see my husband, Kurt up here cutting the ribbon, but our oldest son is home sick, and Kurt stayed home to be with him. Kurt and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have helped make this addition to the community center come to life. This community has grown so much over the last several years, not just in population, but in acceptance and understanding. It’s one of the reasons Kurt and I chose to move back here.

“We’d like to dedicate this auditorium to you, and hope it brings you joy. Without further ado, I gladly open the Pierce-Lopez auditorium to the public.” He and the two women all snipped the ribbon at the same time, smiling, and shaking hands with the assembled crowd as they entered the building.

The choir from the jr. high performed first, bringing the audience to tears with their beautiful versions of Away in a Manger, Oh Little Town of Bethlehem, and Go Tell it on the Mountain. Titan Chorale then performed Its the Messiah, followed by Do You Hear What I Hear, and God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.

Duly Noted and High Jynx had both been decimated by the flu, with several of their members being too ill to perform, so they had opted to combine ranks, and stunned the audience with The Hallelujah Chorus. The Troubletones had also been flawless in their performance. Finally, New Directions took the stage.

They Opened with Pretty Little Baby Child, followed by The Friendly Beasts. Tianna had then sang a solo of O Holy Night, followed Johnny’s solo, Mary, Did You Know. They were then joined by all the other choirs to close the show with Peter Hollens’ December Song. 

It was the perfect concert to get them all in the Christmas mood.

…

Monday, Kurt called Dr. Andrews’ office to make an appointment for Bee. They had an opening that afternoon, since a patient had just called in to cancel. Bee had stayed home that day. He no longer had a fever, but his balance was still off, and his ear still hurt. 

Kurt and Bee arrived at Dr. Andrew’s office just after lunch, and after filling out all the new patient paperwork, were escorted back to an exam room, where the nurse, Missy, asked them all the standard questions as she checked Bee’s vitals.

“I love your name, by the way,” Missy said, smiling at Bee. “I call my niece Honeybee. Her full name is Honoria Beatrice, which she hates. I warned my brother when they found out they were having a girl not to give her such an old fashioned name, that she would grow up to resent it, but apparently it was his husband’s grandmother’s name.”

Bee smiled weakly at her. “I’m named after my grandpa Burt. It’s an okay name, but people call me Bee so we don’t get mixed up.”

She smiled back at him as she finished making her notes. “Dr. Andrews will be in in just a few minutes. It was really nice meeting you, Bee!”

They ended up only waiting about a minute before the doctor arrived. He was in his late thirties, early forties, and looked like he never stopped smiling.

“Mr. Hummel, it’s nice to meet you. And this must be Bee.” He shook both of their hands, and then sat down on the stool beside the exam bed. “I’ve got your file from the urgent care doctor. You were seen for an ear infection, correct?”

Bee nodded.

“How does it feel today? Still sore?”

Bee nodded again.

“Okay, let’s take a look at it, shall we? I’m going to look in the ear that doesn’t hurt first, okay?”

Bee leaned into Daddy for comfort as the other man examine his right ear, and then his left.

“It’s still very inflamed. The right ear is a little swollen as well, but not as severe as the left. I’ll give you a prescription for ear drops for both ears, to go along with the oral antibiotic. That should help with the pain and the balance problems. 

“Dr. Kassler also mentioned that your lymph nodes were swollen as well. Do you mind if I touch your throat and belly?”

Bee shrugged.

The older male first probed under Bee’s ears and along his jaw and down the side of his throat. “Can you lay down for me?” Kurt moved so Bee could lay down, and the doctor raised his shirt and pressed on various parts of his abdomen. Kurt noticed that something flickered across the doctor’s face, but the man was a professional at hiding his emotions.

“Bee, can you put your arms up over your head for me for a moment? I want to check under your arms.”

Bee did as instructed, and the doctor ran his hands over his armpits. “Okay, you can put your arms down now. There is definitely some swelling, and that is concerning me. I’d like to draw some blood samples and send them to specialty lab for testing. It may take a few weeks to get the results back.”

Kurt was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

The doctor crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s possible that it’s just an infection in his lymph nodes, in which case, the antibiotics should take care of it. But there is a chance that it could be something more serious, such as a pituitary disease, among other possibilities. I read your family medical history, Mr. Hummel, but do you know anything of the biological mother’s family history? Such as thyroid disease, lymphoma, or cancer?”

Kurt was trying not to panic. “We used a donor egg. The woman was anonymous, but her medical history was in the file. I can get it for you if you need it.”

The doctor nodded. “It may come in handy. In the meantime, I’ll have someone come in and draw those samples, and get that prescription for you. Try not to worry too much. It’s probable that there is nothing seriously wrong, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

Kurt nodded, and thanked the man, scooping Bee into his arms to cradle him as soon as the door closed.

…

Bee stayed home again on Tuesday, but felt well enough to go back to school on Wednesday. Kurt had tried not to let the worry get to him, but Blaine could see it was taking its toll on him.

“Come on, honey, let’s not borrow trouble,” Blaine said as they were getting ready for bed Friday night. “Isn’t that what you said about Carole’s pregnancy? The doctor said it’s probably nothing to worry about.”

“But he said it could be something really bad!” Kurt said, holding back tears.

“Yes, and if it is, we’ll deal with whatever it is when we know for sure. Until then, let’s just celebrate the holidays with the kids, and enjoy Rachel and Jesse’s visit. And then we’ll spend a few days in Hawaii, watch your best friend get married, and be thankful for all the good things in our lives.”

Kurt took a deep breath, let out a little hiccuping sob, and then hugged the shorter man. “You’re right! I’m sorry!”

Blaine held him tightly. “No need to apologize. You’ve always been the worrier when it comes to people’s health, I get it. That’s one of the things that I love about you, you care so much. But you have to think about your own health too. You’re going to drive yourself into another anxiety attack.”

Kurt took another shuddering breath, and let it out slowly. “When did you get so smart?” He teased the darker man.

“When I married you. Smartest thing I’ve ever done.” Blaine grinned and kissed him. “It’s officially Christmas vacation, no school for two and a half weeks. Let’s enjoy this time with our family, and not worry about anything beyond our control, Okay?”

Kurt kissed him back. “Okay.”

…

Rachel and Jesse arrived in Lima on the twenty third. They were staying with her dad, Leroy. Although Jesse was Catholic, they had agreed to raise their children in the Jewish faith, and so didn’t celebrate Christmas in the traditional manner, but they did exchange gifts, in the spirit of the season, as Rachel said. 

After the St. James joined them for Christmas Eve dinner, Kurt, Blaine, and all of their friends and children gathered for a celebration at the community center. Sam and Julia’s one month old baby was passed around, while Kurt and Blaine’s youngest, Rachel’s daughter, Marley’s one year old daughter, and Tina and Artie’s twin girls, who turned one that day, kept all the adults on their toes trying to keep them from crawling or walking off or getting into too much mischief.

All the kids were excited to open their presents. Everyone loved the outfits Kurt had picked out for the kids under the age of twelve. Lizzie was super excited for the science kit she’d received. She’d been elected president of the science club this year, and they were already working on a huge project for the all state science fair in the spring, a machine that could either float on top of rivers or lay across the surface of smaller streams to remove trash and filter out contaminants.

Bee had gotten a new lens and lighting kit for his camera, and had been happily taking pictures of everyone. He was ineligible to enter the photography contest this year, since he’d already won the previous year, but Mr. Green had been helping Bee make a collection of photographs to be turned into a coffee table book. If it turned out good enough, Mr. Green thought Bee might be able to get it professionally published, and might even earn royalties from it.

Ke’Andre thanked Kurt for the professional quality makeup kit. The fourteen year old boy had developed a fascination with drag queens, and Kurt had told him that if he was going to dress up, he refused to let him look like some cheap Tammy Faye Baker knock off. “If you are going to go for it, do it with style and class!”

After the party, they headed home and put the kids to bed. Kurt was relieved to see how much better Bee seemed to be feeling, and felt some of the dred he’d been feeling fall away.

They spent Christmas morning home with the kids opening presents, before going to Burt and Carole’s house for dinner, where there were even more presents to open. Burt handed Kurt a package. 

“I wanted you to have this before you head off to DC,” Burt said, as Kurt opened the carefully wrapped package. Inside was a book, bound in a cedar box. “I know you don’t believe in God, but this was your mom’s bible. I thought you might like to use it at your swearing in.”

Kurt felt a lump in his throat. “Thanks, dad. I’d like that!” He hugged the older male.

“She’d be very proud of you, you know. Not just for this, but for everything you are and everything you’ve done.”

Kurt smiled as tears glistened in his eyes. “I know. But only because I had you for the perfect example.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Google Cedar Bible Cover to get an idea of the gift Burt gave Kurt. My Mom used to have one, and I always loved opening it up and smelling the beautiful smell of cedar.


	19. Vows and Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I keep telling myself not to start any new stories until I finish off or catch up on some of my WiPs. So of course I go and sign up for not one, not two, but THREE writing challenges! The first one will be the Klaine Valentine’s prompt challenge that will run from Feb. 1st through Feb. 14th (First three chapters of Cupid, Your Aim Sucks are up!). The second is the Glee Potluck Fic exchange, which isn’t due for a couple months. The third one is the Glee Potluck Big Bang itself, and I have already started writing this story because it is going to be a really HUGE story! I will begin posting that one sometime around June, I think. I have to see when I’m scheduled. 
> 
> And of course, I will still be working on my current WiPs. I hope to have The Haunting of Kurt Hummel, The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel and the last chapter of Music and Lyrics finished by the end of February. I also hope to have another one shot in my Take It Back series sometime in the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes gets Married! Mr. Hummel Goes to Washington! One more chapter after this and I’ll be all caught up to where I was hoping to be a month ago! Took me a while to write the wedding scene, no idea why. Short chapter.
> 
> PS. I’m posting the Family Tree on ao3, since people still seem to be a bit confused about who is related to who!
> 
> Reviews always welcomed!

Vows and Oaths

“Kurt!” Mercedes’ voice was unusually panicked over the phone three days after Christmas, and one day before they were all supposed to fly to Hawaii for the diva’s wedding on New Years Eve. “I need your help! My minister has the flu and can’t fly out to Honolulu for the wedding! Do you think your dad could perform the ceremony?”

“Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he’d be honored. It’s just a matter of if he can get ordained in the state in time, I think!”

Mercedes took a calming breath. “Sorry, I’m just freaking out a little.”

Kurt laughed. “It’s okay, Boo. Everyone freaks out about their wedding day. I didn’t even know I was getting married, and I still freaked out!”

His friend laughed with him. “Thanks, White Boy. I knew you’d calm me down. I think I’m just psyching myself out.”

“Relax. Everything will be fine. We’ll see you at the airport tomorrow. Love you!”

“Love you too! See you at the airport!”

…

The group from Lima had taken up every seat on the plane, which meant those with young children didn’t have to worry about upsetting strangers if their kids began to cry. One month old Jayden did start to cry during take off, but settled down quickly once the plane leveled out.  Most of the younger kids fell asleep within an hour, and the flight was pretty uneventful.

Once they got checked in at the resort, Kurt got the kids settled in their two bedroom suite, and despite the early hour, went to bed himself.

The next day, they all met up for a large breakfast, and then took a tour of the island. There were still two days until the wedding, so they decided to take advantage of the warmer climate. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes decided to do some shopping. They had Kathy, Audy, Mattie, Phin and Rebecca with them, while the older kids went to the beach with Blaine, Brittany, Sam and Julia, Will and Emma, Burt and Carole, and Quinn and Matt. The rest of their group took advantage of the hiking trails around the island.

The next day was taken up with the rehearsal, last minute wedding gown fittings, and making sure that everything would be ready for the wedding the following afternoon. They met back at the resort for the rehearsal dinner. After the meal, Kurt and the women spirited Mercedes away for a surprise bachelorette party.

They woke up to a steady rain on New Years Eve. The weather reports all said that the rain would stop by lunch time, and the wedding wasn’t scheduled to begin until three, which would give them time to make sure the seats were all dried off, the flowers undamaged, and the white carpet for the bride to walk down was rolled out.

The original plan was to have the ceremony on the beach itself, but after some discussion with the wedding planner earlier in the year, Mercedes had opted to have it on an outcropping overlooking the beach and the ocean. It would have the same beautiful view, but it would be shadier, and more comfortable for the guests.

Burt had managed to get certified to perform the ceremony the afternoon before, and as the music began to play, he stood at the altar beside George and his brother, who was his best man. 

The groom, who reminded Burt of a younger Alex Karras (Kurt had no idea who that was, and had to Google it), looked so nervous, until he saw Mercedes being escorted up the aisle by her father. The couple locked eyes with each other, and Kurt swore that, for the couple, everyone else ceased to exist. He was so happy for his friend.

Mercedes’ gown was a pure white sheath that hugged her in all the right places. The only adornments were a swirl of crystals at her left hip. She looked beautiful.

…

They counted down to midnight while still dancing the night away at the reception. Kurt and Blaine held each other tight, lost in each others’ eyes. The year had been long and had so many ups and downs, but they made it through all of them, together.

…

The Hummel Andersons, along with Burt and Carole, flew from Honolulu, Hawaii to Washington DC on New Year’s Day. The swearing in ceremony took place at nine am on the second day of the year.

“I, Kurt Hummel, do solemnly swear or affirm that I will support the Constitution of the United States.”

Blaine looked so proud of his husband as he held Elizabeth Hummel’s Bible for Kurt to place his hand on for the oath. The only one who had a bigger smile was Burt as he watched his son and son in law, surrounded by their children. The girls wore dresses of red, white and blue, while the boys wore blue suits with white shirts and red ties.

After the oaths and official business were finished, Burt took them all out to lunch. He and Carole would be flying back to Lima that evening, while Blaine and the kids would remain through the weekend.

Kurt of course, had work to do on Friday, while Blaine took the kids to a museum or two. Saturday they visited a couple of monuments, and since the weather had been fairly moderate, decided on a picnic on the Potomac.

Sunday was hard, because Kurt would be saying goodbye to his family for two whole weeks as he settled into his role in Washington. He would spend the following weekend at their apartment in New York, but during the week he’d be staying at a hotel, at least until he found a small apartment to sublet.

He hugged each of the kids tight as they said goodbye, and couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes as he waved to them at the airport.

…

The first week back without Kurt was awkward for Blaine, but they managed to get through it. They Skyped with him every night, so he could read the kids a bedtime story, or sing a lullaby. 

He noticed that Bee especially was having a rough time without his daddy there, and did everything he could think of to cheer the boy up. He was thinking of something special they could do over the weekend when his phone rang during class on Friday afternoon. The students in his Theory of Music class were taking a test, so he stepped out into the hall to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Hummel?”

“Um, no, this is his husband, Mr. Anderson. Can I help you?”

“Oh, Mr. Anderson, yes. This is Dr. Andrews. I have Bee’s lab results back, and I think it would be best if you and your husband could come in so we can discuss them. Is there a time that would be good for the both of you?”

Blaine frowned. “I’m afraid Kurt will be out of town for another week. He’s just been elected to Congress, you know. Is there something wrong with Bee?”

Dr. Andrews sighed. “I completely forgot about Congress being sworn in this week. I’m afraid I’ve been so swamped with flu patients the last few weeks, I haven’t really been paying much attention to the date. I wouldn’t normally talk about these things over the phone, but under the circumstances…”

“Please,” Blaine interrupted. “Just tell me what’s wrong with my son?”

The doctor sighed again. “I’m sorry to tell you that Bee has Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma.”


	20. How Do I Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, so yes, I left you all with another cliffhanger, and some disturbing news at the end of the last chapter. I just want to remind everyone that everything happens for a reason in this story, even if I don’t understand just why myself yet. This time I actually do know why, and you’ll understand too in a few chapters. For now, Blaine must break the news to Kurt.
> 
> Sorry it’s a short chapter, woke up sick this morning.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!

How Do I Tell You

 

It had taken Kurt the entire week to get used to the pace on Capitol Hill. Anyone who thought that being in congress was a cushy, nine to five job was delusional. Kurt woke up at four thirty every morning, so he could be at the Capitol by six thirty, so he could park and get through security by six forty five, and in his office by seven. He’d spend the next hour going over letters and phone messages from the previous day, making notes for his assistant, Angela, before heading to the floor, where he’d spend the next several hours in heated debates with the other Representatives. 

If he was lucky, he would get a break for lunch at noon, if not, it would be between two and three before he’d have a chance to grab a quick salad in the Capitol cafeteria, before having to brave the lion’s den again. 

They had gotten a full lunch break at noon on Friday, and now it was nearing five when the Speaker called for a thirty minute restroom and refreshment break. Kurt stepped out into the hall to check his phone. It looked like they might actually be finished by six that night. Most of the others were eager to get out of town for the weekend. Most nights they were there until well past eight.

As soon as his phone powered up (they were required to turn them off while on the floor), six missed call notifications popped up. One of them was from Dr. Andrew’s office. The others were from Blaine. There was also a text message from his husband;

I need you. It’s important. Call me as soon as you get this message- Blaine

Kurt reread the message twice. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he dialed his husband’s number.

“Blaine?” What’s wrong? Has something happened to one of the kids? I have a missed call from Dr. Andrews’ office.”

He heard the other man sobbing on the other side. “Oh god, Kurt! I don’t know how to tell you this. It’s Bee.”

Kurt felt cold to his bones, and his knees grew weak. He had to lean against the wall for support. “What’s wrong?”

He heard Blaine take a deep breath. “Bee has cancer. Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma.”

“Oh my god!” Kurt said, sliding down the wall as he lost all strength in his body.

“Dr. Andrews said it’s still in early stages, which is good, but they want to start treatments as soon as they find a suitable bone marrow donor. They want to test all of us, you, me, the kids, Burt and Carole to see if any of us are a viable match. They say it is better if it comes from a family member.”

“Of course. I’ll try and get a flight home immediately!”

Blaine took another shuddery breath. “What about Congress? Don’t you have to be there Monday?”

“I’m sure they can live without me for a day or two. There aren’t any votes coming up in the next week or so, so I won’t be missing out on anything. I just have to let them know there is an emergency at home. Family comes first.”

He heard the shorter man sigh. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

After he hung up, he sat there for several minutes, just staring into space.

“Mr. Hummel?” A voice said. He looked up at the Speaker of the House. “Is everything okay? You look like you’re in shock.”

“I just spoke to my husband. My son has cancer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You want to go home now, don’t you?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, sir. They need to test and see if I’m a bone marrow match. They want to start treatment as soon as possible, before it spreads.”

The older man nodded and helped Kurt to his feet. “If you need anything, just let me know. I’ll make your excuses to the others. Go ahead and go now.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“I recommend you see if there is a military flight available tonight. It might be faster than trying to book a commercial flight on short notice.”

Kurt nodded and shook the man’s hand before jogging back to his office to gather his things.

…

It was just after three in the morning when Kurt slipped through the door. He left his bag and briefcase by the door, and went straight to check on Bee. The boy was sleeping peacefully. There was no sign that there was a deadly disease eating away at him. He gently brushed a hand over the boy’s soft auburn hair, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Hey,” a soft whisper said from the door, and there was Blaine, looking ragged and worn as he slumped against the doorframe. Kurt rushed forward to hug him, kissing him hard.

“I’m sorry! I should have been here!”

“It’s okay, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Have you told anyone yet?”

“Sam knows. He heard part of my conversation with the doctor. No one else knows yet.”

Kurt hugged him tighter. “Have you gotten any sleep?”

Blaine shook his head no.

Kurt took him by the hand and led them down the hall to their bedroom. He quickly changed and climbed into bed with his husband. They held each other tight, and cried themselves to sleep.

…

“Kurt!” Burt said when he and Blaine walked into the garage the next afternoon. “I thought you were staying in New York this weekend. What’s up?”

“We need to tell you something. Is Carole around?”

Burt noticed the bags under his son’s eyes, and the look in Blaine’s, and immediately knew there was bad news coming. “She’s at home. What’s going on?”

Kurt looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Can we go home and talk about it? I don’t think I can say it twice.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in the kitchen at his parent’s house, cups of coffee being ignored in front of them.

“Kurt? What’s wrong?” Carole asked.

He had to swallow twice before he could speak. “Bee has Non Hodgkin’s Lymphoma, stage two.”

“Oh my god, Kurt!” Carole said, pulling him into a hug.

“They want each of us to give a blood and tissue sample,” Blaine said. “To see if any of us are compatible bone marrow donors.”

“Of course!” Carole said, hugging the darker man as well, but Burt shook his head.

“I’ve just started my own cancer treatment. I’m not a viable donor, but they can take their samples.”

“Thanks, dad. I’ve been given the week off for the appointments and whatever, but I have to be back in DC before the vote on the new EPA rules next week.”

“Just let us know when and where, and we’ll be there, and if you need help with anything at all, we’re just a phone call away.”

Kurt nodded.

“It will alright, Kurt,” Carole said, squeezing his hand. “Bee is stronger than you know. He’ll come through this, you wait and see.”

He hugged her tight, as tears began to fall once more.


	21. Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I had a mini burn out on writing this past week. I tried to take on too much with the writing challenges. The good news is, The Valentine’s challenge is over (I’ll post the final chapter of that this weekend,) I’ve nearly completed my story for the Fic exchange (just another couple hundred words, and someone to Beta it.) I probably won’t have The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel finished this month, after all, but I hope to have at least one more chapter of The Haunting of Kurt Hummel up by next week. As for my GPBB story, well, that is turning out to be MUCH bigger than I anticipated, and while I’ve already far surpassed the minimum word count, I’m nowhere close to being finished. It’s a good thing it’s not due for almost five months. And of course I’ll still be updating this story as often as I can.
> 
> Short chapter, just a filler, really.
> 
> Reviews always welcome.

Matches

 

Bee hugged Phin a little tighter as the nurse drew the samples. The younger boy had whimpered a little when the needle had been inserted, but hadn’t cried like Kathy and Audy. Mattie had cried a little bit, but had stopped when the needle was removed. Bee didn’t like when his little brothers and sisters were crying, especially right now, because he knew they were crying because of him.

Dad and Daddy had explained that he was very sick, and the only way to get better was to get even sicker, and to have a transplant. But they needed to find a donor who matched his blood, so they were testing the babies to see if they were a match. Dad and Daddy, and Lizzie, and Grandma Carole all got tested too. Even Uncle Cooper and his cousin, Katie, had gotten tested. They said it would take a week to find out if any of them were a good match.

“It doesn’t have to be a perfect match,” Dr. Andrews had told them. “But the closer the match, the better. I want to start treatment as soon as possible.”

The week following those first appointments was rough on everyone, and Bee hated knowing he was the one causing so much stress. Dad kept forgetting to take his diabetes medicine. Daddy was on the phone constantly with his assistant in Washington. Lizzie started spending a lot of time in her room, only coming out for dinner and school. Everyone stopped talking when Bee entered a room.

The only one who seemed not to be acting differently now was Phin, who always came and sat beside Bee when he played the piano. Phin loved listening to Bee play, and the older boy would play song after song. 

On Friday afternoon, Daddy came and sat down beside him at the piano. He didn’t speak, didn’t interrupt the boy as he played, just sat there, listening. And then Dad joined them, and Lizzie came out of her room. Bee hadn’t realized he’d been crying the entire time, until the song was over, and he just stopped, and started crying on Daddy’s arm.

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed. “I ruined everything!”

“Oh, Baby! No!” Blaine said, leaning down and kissing him on top of the head. “You haven’t ruined anything! It’s not your fault!”

Kurt was crying too. “Baby, you could never ruin anything! You’re perfect just the way you are! I’m sorry we’ve all been kind of off this week. We’ve all just been trying to come to terms with what is happening.”

Lizzie slipped down on the bench beside him. “I just didn’t want you to see me cry. I feel like I failed you, failed to protect you!”

They hugged each other. “It’s not your fault, Bee,” Kurt said. “It’s the stupid disease. You didn’t choose for this to happen. Sometimes bad things just happen for no reason.”

Bee clung to him. “Am I going to die?”

“No! No, baby! We are going to fight this disease, all of us, together, and you are going to kick its butt!” Blaine said, and they all giggled. It was at that point that Kurt’s phone rang.

“It’s Dr. Andrews’ office,” he said, checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Hummel? This is Dr. Andrews. I have some good news for you. We have three potential donors among your family members we tested. You yourself are a ninety percent match, which is the minimum requirement, but there were two others that are even better matches. Matthew is a ninety five percent match, and Phineas is a ninety seven percent match.”

“What does this mean?” Kurt asked, hugging Bee and Phin tightly.

“It means we can start the treatment next week. The faster we begin, the better the chances of full remission. We got lucky. We caught it just as it was entering the second stage. Barring any complications, I believe he has a good chance of living a long, healthy life.”

“Thank you, Dr. Andrews. That is great news!” He made the appointment for the following week before hanging up.

“I have to be in Washington by Monday at noon, for the EPA vote, and Tuesday for the music and arts education grant vote, but I will try my best to be back for the appointment next Wednesday.”

“I’ll make arrangements for a substitute for that day, and a couple days after. I’ve been reading up on the treatments, and it sounds like it may be kind of rough immediately after.”

“I can get Bee’s school work for him, and help him with it, so he doesn’t fall behind,” Lizzie offered.

Bee was still crying a little. He was scared, but that was nothing new for him. But he knew his family loved him. He just wished they didn’t have to go through all of this because of him.

He hugged Phin even tighter.


	22. It's Okay To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this update has taken a while, I was trying to do as much research as I could before I wrote it. There seems to be several different routes that Chemotherapy can take, according to several different websites, so I chose one that fit the story’s intended flow. This chapter will cover just under four weeks worth of time.
> 
> In the meantime, I finished my Glee Potluck Fic Exchange story, and I am just waiting for them to post the posting schedule, which I know begins on April first, but I’m not sure when my story will be posted. I’ll keep you informed! I am still also working on my Glee Potluck Big Bang story, which just keeps getting bigger and bigger, even after I gutted several scenes, and combined two chapters. I’m already almost 35k words in, and there is no end in sight just yet! Thankfully I still have a few months to work on it before posting begins. I just hope you all love both of those stories! I had so much fun (if you can call yanking my hair out in frustration on occasion fun!) writing them!
> 
> Our two week spring break has been extended to three and a half weeks thanks to a mandatory shut down for the Coronavirus. Please everyone, stay safe!
> 
> Anyway, Reviews are always welcome!

It’s Okay To Cry

Kurt had to fly back to DC very early Monday morning, and he stopped in Bee’s room to place a kiss on the sleeping boy’s forehead and whisper to him to stay strong. He kissed Lizzie and the babies as well before having to rush off to catch his flight.

The next two days seemed to crawl by. The vote on the EPA guidelines went as expected, passing with only a few negative votes. It was as discussion began for the music and arts in education bill that things got heated. Several of the older republicans still insisted that arts weren’t needed in schools, and that money would be better spent on science and math. The debate went on well into the evening, and started right back up the next morning. The vote was supposed to take place after lunch, but got pushed back as debate continued. 

Kurt had hoped to get out early so he could catch a flight home that night, but as dinner time came and went without a vote, Kurt felt his chances of getting home before Bee’s appointment slipping away. It was ten o’clock by the time they finally took the vote, and nearly eleven before he could excuse himself from the chamber. The earliest flight he could get was at six AM, and was supposed to get him to Columbus by eight thirty, which was fine, since Bee’s appointment was at Columbus Childrens’ Hospital at nine. 

Unfortunately, Kurt’s flight was diverted to Canton due to bad weather in Columbus. They landed shortly after eight, and Kurt scrambled to rent a car, praying to whatever might be in charge of the universe that there wouldn’t be too much traffic at this time of morning, and that the snow plows were doing their job of keeping the roads clear. Snow was falling harder the closer he got to Columbus.

He knew he was going too fast for the weather conditions, but he just wanted to get there and see his son. He swore when he hit the patch of black ice, and tried to control the spinout.

…

Blaine kept glancing at his phone. Kurt had called once he’d landed, and had said he’d be here as soon as he could. They’d taken Bee to get his vitals and to draw a blood sample, to check and make sure his red cell count was high enough for the treatment, and now he was curled up beside Blaine, sleeping. They’d been told that it would be an hour before they started the procedure, if the labs came back okay.

Dr. Andrews had told them that this first round would take about four hours, not counting the time it took for the lab work. After this, each session would be about an hour. Bee would have three rounds over three weeks, and then he’d get a two week respite, before another three rounds over three weeks. After that, they’d test for cancer cells again, and if all was clear, they’d do the transplant. If not, there would be another three rounds of chemo.

The good news was, because Phin had been delivered by c section, they’d saved a length of his umbilical cord, which was rich in stem cells, and they wouldn’t need to take the bone marrow from the young boy. This news had made Bee feel a lot better. He’d been dreading the fact that his little brother might experience more pain because of him.

Blaine glanced at his phone again. It was almost ten. Kurt should have been here by now. 

“Hummel Anderson?” A nurse called out, just as Kurt rushed into the waiting room, clutching his left arm, and breathing heavily, as if he’d been running. 

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, until he noticed the cut on Kurt’s forehead, and the way he winced in pain each time he moved his left arm. “Kurt! What happened?”

“I’m fine, I slipped on the ice in the parking lot. I’m lucky I made it here in one piece! I hit a patch of black ice and spun out. Fortunately the road was clear, and I managed to get it under control before I wound up overturned in a ditch or something.”

Blaine wasn’t buying it, but the nurse was indicating for them to follow her into the treatment room. He picked Bee up and followed behind her and Kurt. As he set the boy down on the bed, he saw Kurt wincing as he tried to take his jacket off.

“You’re not fine, Kurt. You need to have your arm looked at. I can see from here that your wrist is swelling. At the very least you’ve sprained it.”

Kurt frowned stubbornly. “I’ll have it checked after Bee’s treatment is over.”

Blaine groaned in frustration, and turned to the nurse. “Would you explain to my husband why waiting four hours to get that checked could be a bad idea?”

The nurse smiled at both men. “He’s right. You really should at least get an xray to make sure there’s no fracture or broken bones. I can call one of the ER doctors up here to take a look at it if you like. You’re in luck, it’s been a pretty slow day here so far. They could probably get you in and out of xray in less than an hour.”

Kurt begrudgingly agreed to let the doctor look at it, but refused to leave Bee’s side until he absolutely had to. The doctor came in and checked him out, ordering the xray and instructing the nurse to clean and bandage the head wound. Another nurse took him down to xray and brought him straight back. It turned out he did have a hairline fracture in the wrist. They put a brace on ir for the moment, and set him up with an appointment later that afternoon at the orthopedic clinic across the street to get a cast put on.

Meanwhile, Bee was doing well with the treatment so far. Dr. Andrews had ordered a slow administration for the first round to let Bee’s body adjust to it, to try and minimize the side effects. He told them Bee might still experience nausea later, and to stick with bland foods for the first forty eight hours. They’d brought him a lunch tray about an hour into the treatment, with a turkey sandwich, carrot sticks, apple slices, a banana, and some orange sorbet. He’d eaten most of the sandwich, half the carrots and apples, and all the banana and sorbet.

He’d been nearly finished with the treatment when he began vomiting. The nurse quickly gave him some medicine to help with the stomach upset, but by the time they’d finally removed the IV line and got him ready to leave, he was looking kind of miserable, and fell asleep while daddy was getting his cast put on. He slept all the way back home, and didn’t wake up when they carried him inside.

…

Kurt didn’t have to leave for DC until Sunday afternoon, keeping up with things with long phone calls with his assistant, Angela, and watching cspan as he watched over Bee, who didn’t have much of an appetite, and spent a lot of time sleeping. 

It was harder saying goodbye this time, but he knew he’d be back in a few days. Fortunately things went a lot smoother this time, and he was able to catch a flight home Tuesday night, and was able to be there through Bee’s appointment, start to finish. 

Unfortunately he had to fly back that night so he could be on the floor Thursday morning for a discussion about campaign finances, and for a debate on whether to vote on a bill to bail out another failing bank on Friday. Fortunately, there was nothing big on the agenda for the next week, so Kurt flew home Friday night, and stayed through the following weekend.

Bee’s third treatment went well, although he still vomited later that night. Kurt helped him with his bath because he was so weak, and tried to hide his tears as he combed the boy’s hair and found that several large patches had fallen out.

“It’s okay to cry, Daddy,” Bee said, wiping away one of Kurt’s tears. “Dad said that crying doesn’t mean you’re weak, it just means you care.”

Kurt let out a little sobbing laugh, and hugged the boy tight.


	23. Dinner for One, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could give a bunch of excuses as to why I haven’t posted anything in a while, but the truth is I’ve just been so caught up in my Glee Potluck Big Bang story, I haven’t really been focusing on my other WiPs, so today I am taking a break from that story and working on two of my other stories. Not sure when I will post the last chapter of my Valentine Story, but look for that in the next forty eight hours, I promise! Also, my scheduled date for posting my Potluck fic exchange one shot is April 12th, Easter! So keep an eye out for that! It’s finished and ready to go!
> 
> Sigh...I’m still only up to just after Valentine’s Day on this story!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

Dinner for One, Together

 

Kurt had gotten used to being home on the weekends, but he knew he couldn’t afford to fly back and forth two or three times a week, and he didn’t want to use taxpayers’ money either, so he decided he would stay in DC until Bee’s next round of chemo. Of course, this meant that he wasn’t home for Valentine’s day.

Thankfully, his kids were romantics, and had helped him set up a special surprise for Blaine. With help from Wes and Annie, Lizzie had prepared a special meal, and set up the laptop so they could Skype as they ate. After dinner Bee, who had been pretty sick after the last round of treatment, was feeling well enough to play piano for them, as Lizzie sang them a song.

Kurt was so lucky to have such an amazing family. “I love you, all of you! I miss you so much!”

“We miss you too, Daddy!” Bee said, blowing him a kiss.

“Love, you, Daddy!” Lizzie said.

After the kids had gone to their rooms, Kurt and Blaine talked for another hour.

…

Blaine was smiling as he entered the choir room Monday morning. Bee was feeling well enough to go back to school, and had received permission from the principal and his teacher to wear a baseball cap to cover the fact that he’d lost most of his hair. The kids in his class had been there to welcome him back when Blaine had dropped him off, and all of them were also wearing ball caps, so Bee wouldn’t feel singled out. Blaine had taken a video and sent it to Kurt before heading to work.

As the New Directions kids started filing in, many of them asked about Bee, making Blaine feel so blessed to have such wonderful students.

“Good morning, all! Thank you so much for your concerns. Bee is doing well. The treatments have been difficult, but he’s been so brave.” He smiled as the kids applauded. “Thank you. Now, I received a letter this morning from the state show choir board with a list of our competition for Regionals, as well as the theme for this year. Which one do you want to hear about first?”

After a moment of debate, they decided on finding out who they would be up against.

“Well, no surprise here, but it looks like we’ll be going up against Vocal Adrenaline, but we’re also facing McKinley’s own Duly Noted! Also on the list, are a first time choir from Cleveland that blew the judges away at their sectionals, The Clef Notes. They may be new to the scene, but from what I’ve heard, they really bring the Wow factor. We’ll be facing another group from Westerville, an a Cappella group called Sound Living, South Westerville High. This is their third year of competition, and the first time they’ve won at Sectionals. And from Columbus, we’ll be facing another newer choir. The TrebleMakers have been around for about five years, but didn’t actually begin competing until two years ago. From what I’ve heard, they’re really good vocally, but not strong dancers.

“We’ve faced the rest of these choirs before, last year; The Gleemers, you remember, the ones that had the mega watt smiles that blinded the audience. And some of you may remember Hellz Belles, who managed to slip through Sectionals again. Unless they’ve seriously improved in the last year, I’m not too concerned with either of them.

“The Dreamtones are also back. They had great dance moves last year, but their vocals got lost in the motion. Still, they are a group to keep an eye on. Choir in C Minor is also making a repeat appearance from Cincinnati. They did well last year, but they definitely had room for improvement.”

After a few moments of discussion about the other teams, Blaine reminded them they still needed to find out what the theme would be this year.

“As it turns out, this theme could either work well in our favor, or be our downfall. The theme is ’Bandstand,’ as in the TV show from the fifties, sixties, seventies and eighties. It was all about the dancing, and the costumes. For this week’s assignment, I want you all to do your research on the show, and pick a song from that time to perform for us, but I want you to put your own modern spin on the songs. Bonus points for costuming!”

The teens cheered and broke into groups to start talking ideas, while some of them Googled the show and searched YouTube for videos.

…

Kurt wasn’t able to fly home for their anniversary, due to a huge blizzard that blanketed DC and most of the eastern US, grounding all flights. Ohio was also hit pretty hard, causing the schools to shut down on the Friday before. 

Lizzie had locked herself in her room all day, saying she had a project to work on. Blaine and Bee took turns playing the piano and playing with the babies. Kathy was getting closer and closer to taking her first steps, using the couch or coffee table to pull herself up to her feet and shuffling along, but she hadn’t quite managed to let go and take that first step yet.

Saturday brought more snow, although it wasn’t coming down as hard as the day before. Lizzie was still locked in her room most of the morning, but emerged around lunch time with a huge grin on her face.

“Dad! I need you to do me a favor!”

Blaine recognized that look. It was the same expression Kurt got when he was planning something. “What is it, sweetie?”

“I need you to go upstairs and change your clothes. I’ve laid out an outfit for you.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“No, that’s just the first part. I’ll tell you the rest when you get changed.” 

Blaine decided to indulge his daughter’s whim, and headed to the stairs, just as the doorbell rang. He paused, turning towards the door, but Lizzie just shooed him away. “I’ve got it. You go get dressed!”

Shaking his head, Blaine did as instructed.

…

Kurt was sitting on the couch in the tiny, furnished apartment he’d been able to find recently, reading a report on a proposed farm stimulus, when there was a knock on his door. Frowning, he answered. A young hispanic man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, stood there dressed as a waiter and carrying two carryout bags.

“Congressman Hummel?”

“Yes?”

The young man smiled. “I have a delivery for you.”

“I didn’t order anything,” Kurt said, confused. The delivery man just smiled again.

“The order came in from Lima, Ohio, yesterday. The young lady was very insistent in her instructions. I’m supposed to give you this envelope, and to set this up while you follow the instructions enclosed.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. He accepted the envelope, and stood to the side as the young man entered and went straight to the kitchenette. Intrigued, he opened the printed letter.

“Daddy, put on your best suit (the dark blue Armani), and fix your hair. You have a very important dinner date.

“Love, Lizzie”

Kurt smiled, and retreated to the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes. When he re-emerged, he found his small kitchen table adorned with a fancy red tablecloth, candles, and a fancy place setting. His laptop was set up as well.

The young man held his chair out for him. “My name is Eduardo Lopez. My cousin sends you her regards,” he said, as he set out Kurt’s meal.

“Santana?” Kurt said, looking at the younger man once again. “You were at the wedding! But you were just a little kid then.”

The other man laughed. “Yes, I had just turned five. I’m twenty one now. Which is a good thing, otherwise I wouldn’t be allowed to serve your wine.” He poured the wine, finishing just as the screen on the laptop flashed, notifying him that he had an incoming Skype call. “And that is my cue to make my exit! Enjoy your meal, compliments of my boss, DeAngelo. He and his husband wish you and your husband a happy anniversary! Feel free to stop in DeAngelo’s restaruant anytime!”

Kurt thanked the young man, and watched him leave, before entering the video chat.

Blaine smiled when he saw him. “Hi!”

“Hello yourself. Did you have anything to do with all this?” Kurt asked, indicating the candlelight and food before him.

Blaine grinned but shook his head. “This is all Lizzie, with a little help from Santana, Wes, and Annie. Wes and Annie are looking after the kids upstairs, so that we can have our own private anniversary celebration.”

Kurt smiled. “Make sure you give Lizzie an extra hug and kiss from me!”

“Trust me, I will.” He smiled and picked up his wine glass, holding it towards the camera. “Happy Anniversary, my love!”

Kurt smiled and returned the toast. “I love you, so much!”


	24. When it Rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I really need to catch up on this story, which is why, barring any unforeseen issues, you should have another chapter in a day or two. Already have it started (at least in my head, LOL). The next few chapters are going to be busy, and lots of things are going to be going on. Some chapters will overlap each other a little as well. Hopefully everything will make sense. Also remember to check out the Somewhere, Ohio Family Tree on ao3 if you are confused on who is who.
> 
> It’s a rough patch for our group of friends this chapter! Several of them receive bad news, while one couple receives some good news.
> 
> Let me know in the comments section if you want me to post the current timeline for this story, to help with dates and incidents.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

When it Rains...

 

Kurt returned for Bee’s next round of chemo on a very rainy twenty fifth of February. It was another one of those times when he flew in first thing in the morning, and would have to fly right back out that afternoon. Blaine could tell his husband was exhausted. There had been several late night sessions on the Hill, trying to get legislation passed, and also sitting in on hearings regarding certain oversights and misappropriation of funds.

The pale man had been yawning through most of Bee’s treatment, and had dozed off near the end. Blaine had insisted on driving Kurt back to the airport after they’d taken Bee home, rather than let him fall asleep at the wheel.

“You need to take better care of yourself, or you’ll end up with more casts on than that one,” he indicated the cast on Kurt’s left arm. “Good thing that one is coming off tomorrow.”

Kurt nodded. He hadn’t been able to get an appointment in Columbus for that day, so had made one at a clinic in DC to have the cast removed. “I keep forgetting I have it on. I almost knocked myself out with it a couple times trying to wipe my brow or fix my hair.”

Blaine smiled as they kissed goodbye. He waited and watched until Kurt disappeared through security before heading back to Lima.

...

Blaine knew something was wrong the moment he got home. He could hear Chester wailing before he even reached the door, despite the pouring rain. He walked inside, and Wes was frantically dialing the phone, while Annie could be heard calling down to him, the cat passing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine’s cell phone went off, and Wes looked up to see him standing in the doorway, alerting Blaine to the fact that it was him the other man had been dialing. 

“Blaine! Oh thank god you’re here! Bee had a seizure!”

“What?”

“The paramedics are on the way!” They could already hear the sirens approaching. “He’d been feeling weak, so Annie had helped him get changed when the cat went nuts and started screeching and pawing at Bee’s hands. Annie didn’t know what was up, but then Bee went stiff, and collapsed, then started convulsing.” 

Blaine ran up the stairs two at a time, rushing down the hall to his son’s room. Annie had lain Bee out on the floor, where he was still twitching uncontrollably.

“Bee?” Blaine said, dropping to his knees beside the boy. “Bee, baby, can you hear me?”

There was no response, and Blaine could hear Wes letting the paramedics in downstairs. He looked up at Annie. “I should call Kurt. I should…”

He fumbled with his cellphone as Annie helped him to his feet, moving him out of the way so the three paramedics who entered the room could reach the boy. He started to dial Kurt’s number, and then realized that his plane wouldn’t land for another fifteen minutes.

He looked around in confusion. “Where’s Lizzie?”

“Still at writing club. Wes will go pick her up, don’t worry. You go with Bee. I’ll stay with the babies.” He nodded, feeling numb. He watched as the paramedics stabilized his son, answering their questions as thoroughly as possible. When the ambulance arrived, they loaded him on the gurney and headed downstairs. Blaine wasn’t sure why, but as he was leaving Bee’s room, he grabbed up Bee’s camera case and his favorite stuffed animal, then followed the paramedics out to the ambulance.

 

…

Quinn sighed, sipping at the cup of stale coffee one of the nurses had brought her. She was exhausted. It had been a rough couple of weeks at work. The whole Sanders’ child pornography ring had blown up, and there had been more arrests around the country, and even around the world. She had originally been pegged to be the lead prosecutor on the case, but after discussing things with her boss, had recused herself of working on anything directly related to Sanders himself, feeling it might complicate things, since she was close to Kurt, and she didn’t want the defense team to claim any wrong doing on her part.

She was still working on the case, but she’d be prosecuting some of the other suspects. Including Sander’s sister, Janice McMillan. She’d read Kendra McMillan’s victim statement, and had been horrified. How could a mother subject her own child to that? She’d spent most of the last two weeks interviewing other victims and possible expert witnesses. The whole case was stressing her out.

And then yesterday, Noah had developed a cough. At first it wasn’t worrisome, as he often had coughing fits when tiny pieces of food got caught in his esophagus, and he was often a little congested. Usually hot baths and lots of fluids helped. He had seemed a little better when she put him to bed last night, but when she checked on him this morning, he had a fever, and his breathing was raspy. She’d called off work, and brought him to the ER, where the doctor had diagnosed him with pneumonia. They were still in the ER, waiting for a bed in the pediatric ICU, when a commotion in the hall caught her attention.

A paramedic team and two nurses were pushing a gurney rapidly down the hall, shouting out vitals and stats and calling for immediate assistance. She could just make out a small form on the gurney, one that looked vaguely familiar. And then she spotted a very familiar head of dark curly hair rushing behind the rest.

“Blaine?”

He paused at the sound of his voice, glancing over at her. “Quinn?”

“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.

“Was that Bee?” the blonde woman asked, as Blaine turned back to watch which room they were wheeling his son into.

“Yes, he had a seizure after his chemo this afternoon.”

“I’m so sorry!” She reached out to hug him. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

He hugged her back, tears flowing down his face. “Thank you! I still need to call Kurt. His flight just landed a few minutes ago. Why are you here? Is everything okay?”

She wiped a couple of tears from her own eyes. “Noah developed pneumonia. They’re admitting him, they just need to find a room for him.”

“I’m sorry. How are you holding up?”

She smiled wanly at him. “I’m okay. Tired, overworked, overstressed, but fine. How about you?” She squeezed his elbow.

Blaine took a deep breath, tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Exhausted, but not as exhausted as you and Kurt, it seems.”

She smiled. “Do you want me to call Kurt for you?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, I’ll do it. But could you call Burt and everyone else, maybe?”

“I can do that. Matt is flying back in from LA tonight. He wanted to talk to you and Kurt about the Somewhere, Ohio movie. He sounded really excited.”

Blaine gave her another small smile, as a nurse called his name. “I gotta go. I’ll talk to you in a little while, okay?”

She kissed his cheek. “Go, be with your son.”

She watched him rush down the hall to the room where Bee was being treated, then turned back into her own son’s room.

…

Kurt was struggling with his small carry on bag as he exited the arrivals gate. The cast was getting in the way, and he was so tired, he just wanted to fall asleep right there in the terminal. He’d made it out the doors to the Taxi line when he remembered to turn his phone back on. He was about to slip it back in his pocket when it started blaring All of Me, Blaine’s ringtone.

“Hey, sweetie. Just landed, and waiting for a taxi. What’s up?”

“Kurt, Bee’s in the hospital. He had a seizure. They’re still examining him at the moment, waiting for labs and an EEG. Dr. Andrews is on his way, too.”

“Is he okay?” Kurt asked, suddenly wide awake.

“He’s stable, but unconscious. We just got here about ten minutes ago. Quinn is here, too. Noah has pneumonia. They’re just down the hall at the moment, waiting for them to find a room for Noah.”

Kurt took a deep breath. “Oh god. Should I fly back? I’m still at the airport, I can get on the earliest possible flight…”

“No, we talked about this, remember? We can’t afford for you to keep flying back and forth right now, and you don’t want to use taxpayers money on military flights unless absolutely necessary.”

“But, Bee…”

“I’ll let you know if anything changes and you need to come back. For now just stay there. I’ve got to go, Dr. Andrews is here. I love you!”

“I love you too. Call me as soon as you know anything, and make sure Bee knows I love him, too!”

“I will.”

Kurt was numb as he hung up the phone, and almost missed the fact that his cab was pulling up. He was exhausted, but doubted he’d get any sleep that night.

…

“Blaine?” Burt said, surprising the younger man as he walked in behind the doctor. “Quinn called and said you were here.”

“How’d you get here so fast?”

“I was upstairs in the NICU with Carole. They admitted her a couple hours ago. She’s developed preeclampsia, and has been having contractions, even though she’s not due for a month. They’re giving her IVs and meds to stop the contractions, and putting her on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy.”

“Is she going to be okay? And what about the baby?”

Burt smiled reassuringly. “They’re both fine for now. Carole is more concerned about Bee right now. How is he doing?”

Blaine sighed in frustration. “I don’t know. They’re still running tests.” He watched as Dr. Andrews listened to Bee’s heart, and did a physical exam on him, as a technician attached wires to the small boy’s head and hooked them up to some kind of monitor. A nurse was drawing blood, while another was injecting something into the IV line the paramedics had inserted.

Dr. Andrews made a few notes on Bee’s chart, and after speaking to one of the nurses, turned back to Blaine. “Mr. Anderson, Bee is stable for now. His brainwave activity is reassuring. We’re not certain yet what caused the seizures. We’ll know more when we get the labs back. I’ve ordered a couple other tests, as well.”

“Why is he unconscious?” Blaine asked.

Dr. Andrews gave him a sympathetic smile. “Bee’s body has been through a lot the last few weeks. He’s exhausted. His mind just needed a little reset, so it shut down for a little while. He’ll come to soon.”

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. “Is he going to be okay?”

The older man nodded. “He’s going to be fine, for now. But we are going to admit him indefinitely. I want to monitor his symptoms, and I prefer to be overly precautious than let something bad happen.”

Blaine nodded, smiling at the doctor, before turning back to Burt, hugging his father in law tightly, tears flowing down his face.

“It’s okay, Blaine. Bee’s strong. He’s a fighter. He’ll pull through.”

“Thanks, Burt. This has all been so much harder than I expected.”

“I know, kiddo. I know.”

“Keep that asshole away from me!” Someone shouted from down the hallway. Blaine recognized the voice and stepped out to see what was going on.

“Lauren?” Lauren Zizes was standing, with the aid of crutches, a large black brace on her left knee, near the nurses’ station. A man Blaine didn’t recognize was glaring at her menacingly. He had one arm in a sling, and a large bandage on his forehead.

“Stupid bitch shouldn’t be allowed to drive!”

“I wasn’t the one driving like an idiot! I was driving responsibly for the road conditions! You’re the freaking moron who was speeding, and cut me off! It’s not my fault you went hydroplaning!”

Security personnel were trying to pull the two apart, and Blaine rushed towards his friend, Quinn a step behind him. “Lauren, what happened?”

The football coach calmed somewhat seeing him and the blonde woman, as well as Kurt’s dad. “That bastard had to be doing at least fifty in a thirty five. He was riding my tail, honking his horn at me, and then swung around to pass me, almost clipped my front bumper, caught too much water and slid out, causing a five car accident! He’s lucky no one died!”

Quinn handed her a cup of water and helped her sit down. “Are you okay?”

“Pissed off, but I’ll be fine. Twisted my knee, though. Gotta come back tomorrow for an MRI to see if there is any damage to the cartilage. What are you all doing here?”

They each explained their own situations. “Do you need a ride home?” Burt offered the large woman.

“Nah, thanks. Got someone coming to pick me up. He should be here in just...Ahh, there he is.” They all turned to see a familiar man walking towards them. “You all remember Charlie, the Secret Service agent?”

“Of course. It’s good to see you again, Charles,” Burt said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Senator Hummel, It’s good to see you, too.”

“It’s Burt. Senator Hummel is my son, now. What are you doing here?”

The younger man blushed. “Uh, Lauren and I have been dating for a few months now.”

“What?” three voices echoed, causing a few nurses to glance their way. They all looked contrite for a moment.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Quinn asked.

Lauren shrugged. “You know I haven’t had much luck with relationships. And Charlie still lives in DC for now, so it’s been mostly long distance. It’s complicated.”

“Only because she makes it so. But I’m a patient man. I’ll convince her eventually that I’m not running away at the first sign of trouble.” He smiled at her, and she blushed and looked away. “I’ve put in for a transfer, and I’ve been scouting apartments near Lima.”

Quinn and Blaine smiled at them. “Good luck,” Blaine said, shaking the man’s hand. Charles helped Lauren into the wheelchair a nurse brought over, and they said their goodbyes.

“Ms. Fabray?” another nurse called out behind them, outside of Noah’s room. “We’re ready to move your son now.”

Quinn smiled at her. “Thank you.” She turned back to the two men. “I’ll talk to you all later. Good luck with Bee, and give Carole my best!”

They hugged her, and she kissed each of them on the cheek before rushing back to Noah’s room.

“Mr. Anderson?” a man in scrubs approached them. “Dr. Andrews has ordered an MRI for your son. I’m going to take him over to radiology. It’s going to be about an hour, if you wanted to get something to eat or anything.”

“Thank you. I might just do that.”

“Come on, I’ll buy,” Burt said, putting an arm over Blaine’s shoulders.

They made their way to the cafeteria, and Blaine picked out a roast beef sandwich and a salad, and a cup of coffee. He called Wes when Burt excused himself to use the restroom.

“Everyone is doing fine here. Lizzie is helping Annie do the dishes, and the babies are chasing Chester and Charlie around the living room.”

“That’s good. Thank you, both of you for helping out so much.”

“Hey, it’s what friends are for, right? And besides, we’ll expect you to help us out in about, I estimate seven and a half months.”

“What?” Blaine asked, confused.

“We were going to wait until the babies’ birthday when everyone was all together to make the announcement. Annie just found out for sure day before yesterday.”

“Wes! That’s amazing! Congratulations! I know you’ve wanted this for a long time. You’ll make a great dad!”

“Thanks, Blaine. Just don’t tell anyone else yet, not even Kurt.”

“I won’t. I’m glad you told me, though. I needed some good news today.”

“Glad I could help. Give Bee a hug from us, and tell Quinn and Carole I’ll be praying for them, too.”

“Thanks, Wes.”

They still had about half an hour before Bee was due back in his room, so Blaine accompanied Burt up to the NICU to visit Carole. They told her about Lauren, and she asked about Noah and Bee. They passed along Quinn and Wes’ well wishes, and then Blaine headed back down to Bee’s room in the ER, surprised to find his son already back, and Dr. Andrews conferring with another doctor.

“Mr. Anderson, this Dr. Michelle Daniels, she’s a specialist in pediatric oncology.”

Blaine shook hands with the dark skinned woman. “How do you do. Do you know what caused Bee to have a seizure?”

“Not yet, but I do have a theory,” she said, smiling kindly at him. “As you know, during chemotherapy, medications are given to suppress the immune system, but very rarely a condition can occur where the immune system rejects the medication, seeing it as a threat, and over produces antibodies to fight it. This can cause the antibodies to become confused, and they will begin attacking healthy cells within the body. It’s possible that this is what occurred in your son’s case. If there is an over fluctuation of antibodies, they might have attacked nerve cells in the brain, causing the seizure.”

“Are you saying he could have suffered brain damage?” Blaine asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“No, not necessarily. His brain patterns don’t show any abnormalities. If this is what caused the seizure, we can neutralize the antibodies, and prescribe a hormone therapy to prevent any further seizures. We should know for sure when the labs come back, which shouldn’t be more than another hour or two, depending on how backed up they are. In the meantime, I concur with Dr. Andrews that keeping Bee in the hospital through the end of his chemo treatments is a good idea, just in case any other complications arise.”

“Thank you, Dr. Daniels.”

“It’s just a theory for the moment. We won’t know for sure until we get the results back, but I’m fairly certain Bee is going to be just fine.”

He thanked her again, shaking her hand, and took a seat beside his son’s bed.


	25. In Like a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you you wouldn’t have to wait very long for the next chapter! I’m kind of surprised that no one has commented on Wes’ news yet! A note on Lauren's relationship; I had planned on introducing Charles as her boyfriend months ago, at Thanksgiving, but things went in a different direction than I thought it would. I thought this was a good way of bringing him back. (If you don’t remember, he was part of Burt’s Secret Service detail when the Sanders scandal broke.)
> 
> I’m going to post the timeline on ao3. It’s incomplete, and if you aren’t caught up with the story, there are a few spoilers. I’m only posting it to give people an idea of what happened when.
> 
> A little more chaos in this chapter, but first an update on Bee’s condition.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

In Like a Lion

 

Bee woke up as they were getting ready to move him to his room in the pediatric isolation ward. He’d been a bit disoriented, but other than that, seemed fine. The tests had come back, confirming Dr. Daniels’ theory about his immune system. 

Blaine called Kurt once they got Bee settled. The sound of his husband’s sleepy voice made Blaine aware of how tired he was himself.

“Hey,” Blaine said into the phone. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A little. How’s Bee?”

“He’s going to be okay. He woke up a little while ago, and is doing fine. Dr. Andrews wants him to stay in the hospital for a while, though. He’s here at Lima General for the moment, but tomorrow they are going to transfer him to Columbus Childrens’.”

“So, what does that mean? What happened?”

Blaine explained about the antibodies, and the treatment plan. “He’s going to be in the hospital for at least another three weeks, possibly longer if they need to do more chemo.”

Kurt sighed. “I should be home.”

“You are where you should be, making the world a better place. Once they get Bee set up at CCH, you will be able to Skype with him as much as you want. You’re exhausting yourself, flying back and forth. I think you should stay in DC for a while. You can still be there for Bee’s treatments, through Skype, or any number of apps. You can come back for the big birthday in two weeks, and hopefully there’ll be some good news to take back to Washington with you.”

Kurt sighed again. “I miss you. So much.”

Blaine smiled. “I miss you too. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Get some sleep.”

“You too.”

…

It had been a week and a half since Bee had been admitted to the hospital, and Blaine was settling into the new normal of his life as February rolled over into March, and the weather seemed to be reflecting that. The sun hadn’t made an appearance in well over a week, and storms had rivers and creeks bursting at the seems.

Blaine had been getting up a little earlier every morning to spend time with Lizzie and the babies, before dropping his daughter off at school on his way to work. New Directions were working hard on their routines for Regionals, with some help from Mercedes and Nick, who had taken over afternoon rehearsals, as Blaine drove to Columbus to spend a couple hours with Bee each afternoon. Kurt usually tried to Skype with them for an hour each day as well, but his schedule didn’t always allow for that.

Blaine would then return to Lima in time to spend an hour helping Lizzie with homework and give the babies their baths before bedtime. He’d spend another hour after the kids were asleep grading papers and working on lesson plans, and watching videos of New Directions’ rehearsals, and making notes.

The weekend was a little easier. After breakfast on Saturday, Wes and Annie watched the babies while Blaine and Lizzie visited Carole in the NICU for a little while, and then drove to Columbus to visit Bee, and Kurt joined them on Skype. Afterward, Blaine took Lizzie out for a special dinner, just the two of them. Blaine wanted to make sure his daughter wasn’t feeling neglected.

“It’s okay, dad. I understand, really. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Blaine smiled at her over their shared platter of pilaf and kabobs. “You’re such an amazing daughter, you know that? How did we get so lucky to end up with you?”

“Well, I know the stork didn’t drop me on your doorstep,” she teased, and they both laughed. They spent the rest of the meal talking about the story Lizzie was working on in writing club, and the project they’d submitted for the all state science fair. She had given up the baking club this year, but was still in choir and photography club.

“By the way,” she said as they stopped for ice cream after dinner, “Mr. Green wants to know if he can visit Bee in the hospital sometime this week. He has a present for him.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you remember how he was trying to get some of Bee’s photographs published in a coffee table book? Well, he got the very first copy yesterday, and he wants to give it to Bee in person.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure Bee will enjoy that. He was taking pictures on the ward when I visited him yesterday.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate their ice cream, when Blaine noticed someone walk up behind his daughter. The girl was about the same age as Lizzie, although a little taller, and slightly thinner than Blaine remembered her being. Her reddish blonde hair was pulled back in a braid down her back, and her wide green eyes carried too much knowledge for one so young.

“Hey, Lizzie.” The girl said, hesitantly, as if she didn’t know if she’d be welcomed. Lizzie turned and looked at her in surprise.

“Kendra? Uh, hi. What are you doing here?” Lizzie’s voice was equally unsure.

The other girl looked down at her feet. “I, uh, I kind of live here now. In a foster home. It’s temporary, though.”

“Oh.”

“Um, yeah. Anyway, I saw you sitting here, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I know I was really mean to you. I can’t tell you why I did it, but I really am sorry, and I hope someday you’ll forgive me?”

Lizzie looked up at Blaine, who could only shrug at her. He knew what had happened to the girl, but he and Kurt had agreed not to tell Lizzie about it. Some day, when she was older, they might talk to her about what had happened to her friend, but they didn’t want to burden her with that just yet.

“Can you tell me one thing?” Lizzie asked.

“What?” Kendra asked, biting her lip.

“Did you actually like me at all? Or were you just pretending to be my friend?”

The other girl looked up at her, startled by the question. “Of course I liked you! You were one of the kindest people I knew! And you are so smart! And...and…” The girl faltered and looked away. “Yes, I really wanted to be your friend.”

Lizzie studied her for a moment, and then stood up and hugged her. “I forgive you, then.”

Blaine looked away, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes as the girls parted, and exchanged cell phone numbers.

Lizzie was quieter than usual on the drive back to Lima.

“What’s on your mind, Wigglebutt?” He deliberately used his old nickname for her, trying to make her smile. She did flash him a ghost of a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I know what happened to Kendra,” she said softly.

Blaine swallowed, keeping his eyes on the road. “What do you know?”

She sighed and looked at him. “I know why her mom and uncle were arrested. I know Kendra asked to be taken out of her home. It’s not hard to figure out why.”

He glanced over at her before paying attention to the road again. “And?”

Lizzie’s face seemed to crumble in on itself. “It’s my fault.”

“What?” He gave her his full attention for a moment before resuming his driving position. “What do you mean?”

“It’s because she liked me, the way I liked her. That’s why they did it. They don’t want her to like girls.”

Blaine pulled off the freeway into the rest area where he and Kurt had stopped several times back in high school, travelling back and forth between Lima and Westerville, and pulled her into a hug.

“Sweetie, what happened to your friend is not your fault! And I don’t think she’d want you to blame yourself, either! The only people who are responsible for what happened to her are her mother and her uncle, two very sick people. If they had even the smallest suspicion she was the way she is, they would have done the same thing, with or without your involvement.”

Lizzie sobbed into his shoulder. “I hate what they did to her! I hate how it made her treat me!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. She was hurt, and lashed out at you, but she didn’t really hate you. The best thing you can do for her now is just be her friend. Don’t make her talk about anything she doesn’t want to talk about, but be supportive and listen to what she does tell you, okay?”

She nodded, and he handed her a tissue to blow her nose on. “I hope Aunt Quinn puts them both away forever. I hate them for doing that to her!”

Blaine kissed her forehead. “They’ll get what they deserve, baby. I’m sure of it.”

….

Later that night, he was talking with Kurt as he got ready for bed. “Lizzie was crying again when I checked to make sure she’d gone to bed. She’s always been very sensitive. Maybe not as much as Bee, but still…”

“She’s like you,” Kurt said, stifling a yawn. “She wants everyone to be happy, and when they’re not, it breaks her heart a little.”

Blaine smiled as he settled under the blankets. “She’s the best daughter ever. I only hope that when she grows up, she finds someone who will care for her the way you care for all of us.”

Kurt laughed over the phone. “Good night, Blaine. I love you.”

“Love you too. Night, Kurt.”

…

Blaine was awoken early Sunday morning by his daughter’s shout. “Dad! Come quick!”

He almost fell on his face trying to disentangle himself from the sheets, and rushed downstairs, worried Lizzie had hurt herself, then almost fell again when he had to stop short before he tripped over Chester, who was being chased by Kathy and Audry, both of whom were walking!

“They’re walking!” Blaine exclaimed, hugging Lizzie, who was beaming with pride. He quickly raced back upstairs for his phone. When he returned, Mattie and Phin were both also taking cautious steps. Blaine managed to get them all on video, sending the clip to Kurt, Wes, and all their friends.

He made blueberry waffles to celebrate, while Lizzie tried to keep the little ones occupied. Now that they were walking, they decided to try and ‘help’ dad cook. The first batch of batter ended up all over Kathy, Mattie, and Chester.

Once they finally ate and got everything cleaned up, he bundled them all into the car, rain still drizzling down as he drove them to visit Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole in the NICU. 

They ran into Quinn and Matt as they were leaving. Noah was still in the pediatric ICU. The pneumonia had cleared up, but they were worried about the fact that he wasn’t gaining weight, and an ultrasound found polyps in his intestines. He underwent surgery to have them removed, and was currently on a feeding tube until he healed enough to go back to solid food.

The former cheerleader looked tired and pale, but smiled when Lizzie hugged her, and Blaine and Matt talked for a few minutes about the Somewhere, Ohio movie. They’d gotten approval on the script Kurt had written, but wanted Blaine to rewrite one of the new songs, and extend another from the original play.

“It’s no rush, man,” Matt had assured him. “We’re still several months out from filming.”

Blaine nodded, knowing it wouldn’t take much effort to extend the one song, they only wanted two more verses to tie in some of the changes from the play to the film adaption. Rewriting the other song would take time, though.

Before they said goodbye to the couple, Quinn pulled Blaine aside for a moment.

“Lizzie told me you saw Kendra yesterday. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, regarding her and her mother.”

“What’s up?”

Quinn frowned. “Janice McMillan’s lawyer wants to cut a deal. They have a mental health expert ready to claim that Janice is as much a victim of Sanders as her daughter and those other women and girls. It makes me sick to think she might get off, after what she subjected her daughter to, but if I take this plea bargain, she’ll at least spend five years in prison for aiding and abetting, and she’ll testify against her brother. If I don’t, and they run with an insanity plea, and she gets off, the worst she’ll get is a slap on the wrist.”

Blaine sighed. “It sounds like you're damned if you do, and damned if you don’t. What kind of testimony do you think she’ll have against Sanders?”

Quinn looked a little green around the gills at the question, but answered. “The kind that could put him behind bars for his next six lifetimes.”

Blaine frowned. “Then I think you should consider the plea bargain. I know you’ll do the right thing.” He hugged her.

She smiled tiredly at him. “I have other knews, about Kendra. She’s being placed up for adoption. I have a friend in the family law department. You’ll never guess who they approached as potential adoptive parents?”

“Who?”

“Santana and Brittany. Apparently when they adopted Ke’Andre, they also filed with the state foster system as long term foster care, with an option of adopting.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. What was their response?”

“Brittany thinks they should do it, but Santana isn’t so sure just yet. They’ve offered to take her in on a trial basis. She’s been in two short term homes already.”

Blaine nodded his understanding. “I think that would be good for them. All of them.”

Quinn hugged him one more time, and they parted ways. Blaine took Lizzie and the little ones grocery shopping, and they headed home.

…

Blaine was on his way to Columbus Thursday afternoon when his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, and thought about ignoring it, but changed his mind, thinking it might be the hospital with news on Bee. He toggled the bluetooth speaker on.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?” a woman’s voice inquired.

“Yes, this is Blaine. Who is this?”

“Mr. Anderson, my name is Kelly Kincaid, I’m your father’s primary care nurse…”

“Nurse?” Blaine said, confused.

“Yes, your father has been a patient here at Rosewood Care Home for the past year. I understand he tried to contact you over Thanksgiving, and that the situation didn’t go well.”

Blaine glared at the road ahead. “He never mentioned being in a nursing home. Why is he there?”

Kelly sighed over the phone. “I understand you and your father have had a strained relationship. He had hoped to make amends over the holidays, but he says things didn’t go as he’d planned.”

Blaine snorted. “He insulted my husband and children. Not the best way to make amends. And you didn’t answer my question. Why is he in a nursing home?”

“Yes, well, he can be very stubborn.”

“Listen, I’m driving on the freeway, on my way to visit my eight year old son who is in the hospital, fighting cancer. Is there a reason you called?”

The woman sighed. “I’m sorry to hear about your son. And the reason I called is to inform you that your father is dying. He has an inoperable brain tumor. He’s known about it for over a year now. The doctor says he doesn’t have much time. Three months, five if he’s lucky.”

Blaine felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He swore under his breath. “Look, now is not the best time for this conversation. I almost just wrecked the car, damn it!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Anderson, I just wanted…”

“What? You just wanted what? To let me know my father is dying and was too much of a coward to tell me himself? I can’t deal with this right now! Not when my son is in the hospital, not with all the other stuff I need to deal with right now.”

He hung up on the woman’s attempt to placate him, and punched the steering wheel, a rage building up inside him. This was not happening. He could not deal with this right now. 

He pulled off the freeway at the hospital exit, and pulled into the parking lot, swearing and pounding the wheel again, trying to calm himself down.


End file.
